


Fate

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, Sappy Ending, Yaoi, by Clary Sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Clary Sage--"Heero Yuy." He held out his hand and Duo shook it. "I just moved in next to this weird house down the street. Someone painted the back porch black and I can see it when I turn to look at our house from the dock. I didn't know such things were allowed here." He gave Duo a quizzical look.Duo felt his heart sink as he realized what Heero was talking about. And most importantly whose house the boy was referring to. This was going to be interesting to explain he decided, very interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _People are strange when you're a stranger_."  
-The Doors, People Are Strange  
  
Duo Maxwell was just a little bit crazy. Or so many people said. It was that long braid he always wore. The way his feet barely seemed to touch down when he walked along Main Street. It was the way he would pause and stare into space while waiting for the single light to change at the center of town. The way he smiled when he thought no one else was around. But most of all it was that your average person didn't know a thing about Duo Maxwell.  
  
He stood on the emerald green lawn and stared at his creation. His eyes were half closed against the strong noonday sun, and one paint-spattered hand was raised to shield against it. The sunlight bounced off the coat of white paint on the eaves of the old house, making it appear as if it had a halo. Duo grinned at the effect and admired his handiwork.  
  
The back porch had been sanded down, the windows covered, and all the furniture moved off to one side of the lawn. Now the carved beams and old planking were painted a fine enameled black, reflecting the sun and sea hazily within their depths. A bucket of paint stood beside the steps leading down to the lawn. Several rollers and brushes lying next to it, drying fast in the sun.  
  
The house faced the bay a high white fence surrounding the sloping backyard. Strong wooden beams and brick making up most of its exterior façade. Rose bushes and lilacs ran along the sides of the house and ivy crawled over the roof. The wide back porch was sheltered by the oak trees on either side of it, a footpath leading from the back steps all the way down to stained dock resting low over the waters of the bay.  
  
Duo wiped his brow and let the breeze off the ocean cool him down. It had turned out not too bad he mused. It made the porch look like a hole in a cloud, storms hiding just behind it. He shook his head at the image and smiled. He had to get ready for work and his brother would be home anytime now. Duo hoped he wouldn't mind this exotic paint job as much as he'd minded the last one.  
  
He grinned at the memory. He hadn't known there was a city ordinance against painting your house differently then your neighbors. But then most people around the small town of Retrind didn't paint the front of their houses with pinstripes of black and white either.

After that little escapade, and several months' worth of planning down the drain, Duo had carefully studied up on exactly what was allowed in the small town.  
  
Three weeks spent down at City Hall, and too much vending machine food later; Duo had concluded that not a great deal had been left out of the rules and regulations. But loopholes were a specialty of the stubborn young man, and he had eventually found one that would let him do something to the old house.  
  
Normally there would have been nothing strange about the house. It had light blue paint, and white trim like most of the small houses up and down the street. The screen door needed to be repaired; the windows needed to be replaced.  
  
After studying what could be done in the town, Duo had realized that as long as none of his neighbors could see it, and it wasn't visible from the street, he could paint whatever he desired. Easier said than done.  
  
The front of the house was visible to all. The back porch however, only had the occasional fisherman or seagull staring at it. Duo finished dipping his brushes in the turpentine and rinsed them with the hose. He straightened and turned to admire the porch again. The breeze ruffled his long sun streaked bangs and blew his shirt away from his body, sending cool air racing along his spine. He sighed and carried the paint soaked rollers to the garbage can beside the house, then went back to make sure everything was cleaned up.  
  
The brushes lay glistening on the lawn, the paint bucket stood at the foot of the freshly painted stairs. Small spatters of paint littered the grass around the edges of the porch, but nothing else appeared to have been affected.  
  
"It's not as bad as the pinstripes were. But are you sure it's legal?" Duo turned and grinned up at his brother. Milliard Peacecraft was actually Duo's cousin on his mother's side. After being orphaned at the age of seven Duo had gone to live with the only relatives he had left. Sasha Peacecraft hadn't been thrilled with the idea of having to raise another child. But after her widowed, sister Helen had died in a car accident, she'd had no choice but raise the small, solemn boy that wound up under her care and guardianship. It'd taken many years before Duo had gotten over the deaths of his parents, Milliard having been the one to take him under wing and coax the boy into life again after the fateful accident. Duo had grown up idolizing his cousin, eventually coming to think of the older boy more as a brother then anything.  
  
Duo narrowed amethyst eyes at his brother and wondered if he was serious or teasing. It was hard to tell sometimes. The tall blond man had an often-odd sense of humor, and delighted in teasing his younger cousin.  
  
"I carefully checked all the laws this damned town has. I asked Mr. Mac down at the store what he thought, and then I went and asked the Hindles next-door and the Garks across the street. All of them said that they thought it would be ok. So yes it's legal enough, and doesn't it look great?" He broke off and smiled at the shiny black porch.  
  
"Wonderful. Just one question?" Milliard grinned at Duo and then turned and headed back into the house his voice trailing behind him. "What are you going to tell Rel?"  
  
"Shit." Of all the things Duo had considered while he bought the paint, sanded the porch, and planned, he had never once thought of what his sister would say. Relena Peacecraft was as unlike her brother and cousin as she could be. After their parents had divorced, she had stayed to live with their father, while Milliard had chosen to live with their mother. Upon their father's untimely death, Relena had moved into the boarding school owned by grandmother Peacecraft, a stern old woman with a very firm idea of how proper young girls were raised. Three years later Relena graduated and moved to America. A studious, quiet young lady, with a stern upbringing and a shy smile. Duo had been the one to bring an interest into her life after so many years of being forced into a rigid set of code. His innocence, delight in life, and wide violet eyes coaxing Relena into being one of his biggest supporters and admirers.  
  
And now Rel was on her way home from the University for the weekend, sure to arrive at any time, and the back porch was a black hole. Duo shook his head and went around the side of the house, grabbing the brushes and paint bucket on his way. Well, maybe she wouldn't notice it. A smile etched his heart shaped face at the thought. And pigs could do a jig. Relena never missed a trick and he knew it.  
  
Duo opened the shed, and put the brushes on nails that had been hammered inside for just that purpose. He grabbed the cover for the paint bucket, banging the lid down hard so it wouldn't leak, and headed towards the front porch. The back needed to dry for a while before anything could be moved onto it, but Duo had plans for the old wooden furniture and didn't mind the wait.  
  
The screen door slammed as he entered the foyer and took off his paint encrusted shoes. At least Rel couldn't bitch at him for messing up the inside of the house, he reasoned as he threw the shoes beside the door. Heading towards the bathroom for a shower, he detoured to the kitchen and watched his brother for a moment. Milliard was in the process of making lunch, his long blond hair pulled back and hidden under a chefs hat with the phrase 'Don't touch the cook.' printed on the back of it. He turned to face the door and gestured towards the countertop as Duo came in.  
  
"Hey! You made lunch? What a fabulous guy." Duo snagged a sandwich from the counter and began wolfing it down while trying to take off one sock with his toes. "Any idea when Rel's getting here? I promised Mr. Mac I'd take over for John today, poor guy has the flu." Duo succeeded in sliding off both socks without using his hands, then sat at the kitchen table shoving the socks under his chair with one foot.  
  
"She shouldn't be here until later this evening, at least that's what she said when she called yesterday. When do you think you'll be home from work?"  
  
"Aw, Mr. Mac figured it would be just a few hours. It's dead right now so he doesn't need much help. Find out if you got that commission yet?" Milliard had gone into a partnership with his long time friend Treize recently, both men deciding years ago that they had a mutual interest in the same field. The result was a growing business and a solid friendship, and now they were becoming well known as men with new ideas and bright futures.  
  
"Treize arrived at the hotel yesterday and has yet to meet with the committee. But we'll get accepted. We're the best in the industry after all." Milliard smiled at his brother and began putting away the sandwich fixings and cleaning up the counter. "Have you met the new neighbors yet?"  
  
"No, the one house around us I didn't ask about the porch. Hope they don't mind whoever they are. So, have you met them yet?" Duo finished his sandwich and went to the sink to wash his hands, staring out the window at the trees lining the other side of the fence.  
  
"One of them, apparently it's a family of three. But the boy I met informed me that most of the time his parents would be traveling, and he'd be the only one there throughout the year. He also mentioned his parents are diplomats, and that he'll be staying here and commuting to and from the college in Harperville." Milliard gave Duo a significant look, which the longhaired boy did his best to ignore.  
  
"I told you Mil, I don't want to go until I know why I'm going. I need to have a reason to be there. I can't just go and study, not knowing what I want to do with my life." Duo picked up his socks and headed for the door. "I'm going to go take a shower and go to work. Thanks for the lunch bro, I owe you."  
  
"Anytime Duo. And don't worry kid, I understand about the college thing, and you know mom said you could take a year to decide. Oh, one more thing," He suddenly grinned at his cousin and arched one platinum eyebrow, "When did you dye your hair black?"  
  
"What?" Duo turned around and looked at his braid, then groaned as he realized it looked like it had been dipped in the paint bucket, several times. "This is going to take forever to get out. Can you call Mr. Mac for me and tell him I'm running a bit late?" He sighed and began marching resolutely towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sure thing, don't forget to scrap those clothes, Relena will pitch a fit if you leave them in the hamper you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo waved a hand behind him and turned to go upstairs.  
  
+  
  
Work was the usual affair of cleaning shelves and waiting on the few customers that came in and needed help. Mr. Mac bustled about, taking stock and keeping an eye on the front. His gaze fell on Duo occasionally, but never for very long. The boy had an excellent work sense, and never did a job halfway. Much to the delight of the aging Mr. Mac, who on no account had ever had a helper so keen to work and do the job right.  
  
"How'd the paint work out Duo? Any of the neighbors complain yet?" Duo stood near the counter rearranging a display of tools, his black pants and clean white t-shirt matching the short black apron around his waist. He turned to look at the old man and smiled. "No one's complained yet, though I don't know how the new neighbors will feel. Haven't met them yet." He shrugged and pulled at the tip of his braid. "You don't think they'll mind do you? They can see part of our backyard, but I don't think our porch is visible to them unless they stand down near their dock."  
  
"Ah, it should be ok lad. Don't fret." The bells on the door chimed and Mr. Mac waved Duo off to go wait on the customer. The old man smiled at the retreating back of the boy, and then went to help a woman who was staring helplessly at shelf full of screws.  
  
Duo paused at the door and stared at the boy who'd entered. He was nearly the same height as Duo and had strangely exotic features. Duo got the impression of wind tousled hair and high cheekbones before the boy turned to face him fully.  
  
"May I help you?" Duo asked, putting on his most winning smile. The boy glanced at him quickly before fixing his eyes beyond Duo's left shoulder and glaring. Duo turned around and looked behind himself. No one was there. A low, slightly accented voice startled him and he turned back to look at the boy again.  
  
"Where do you keep your warning signs?" The strange boy was still staring beyond Duo's shoulder, though his eyes flickered briefly to watch Duo's face.  
  
"Warning signs? What kind do you need?" Duo cocked his head to one side and gave a lopsided grin. "Got a big dog maybe?" His eyes lit up as the other boy nodded. "What kind?"  
  
"A Doberman. Where are the signs again?" Realizing that the boy wasn't going to volunteer any more information, Duo led him back through the store towards the section that held the various warning signs. Gesturing at the rack of neatly organized signs, he pointed out the dog warnings. "If you need anymore help just yell. My name's Duo." The other boy nodded and turned to look at the signs, dismissing Duo without further acknowledgment.  
  
Cold guy, but nice eyes, Duo thought as he turned and headed towards the front.  
  
Mr. Mac was ringing up a woman with six boxes of nails and a single hammer. "Now just make sure you be careful with that hammer, and I'm sure everything will be fine." The frazzled woman smiled at the old man and took her change, grabbing up her bag and waving as she left the store. "Thanks Mr. Mac, I hope your right."  
  
"I don't think it's going to get much busier Duo. You can go home now if you want. Is your sister coming up this weekend?" Mr. Mac's face crinkled up in a smile as he asked after Relena, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah, Milliard said she might not like the porch." Duo stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet for a moment then looked at his boss. "You think she'll like it?"  
  
"Duo, of course she will. She likes everything you do."  
  
"She didn't like it when I painted her car."  
  
"You painted it without asking her Duo, and you painted it pink."  
  
"It's her favorite color. I thought she'd like that."  
  
Mr. Mac laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. "You knew it would drive her crazy. Don't think you can fool me young man. Now go take off your apron and head home. You've got the weekend off, so make the most of it. And tell Relena I asked after her."  
  
"No problem Mr. Mac. Oh, there's still a customer in back, quiet guy. He's looking through the warning signs." Duo started untying his apron as he headed towards the back. He passed the other boy on his way, noticing that he held not one, but four signs. Duo shook his head and entered the wide swinging doors that led to the storage area. He hung his apron on one of the pegs behind the doors and grabbed his backpack, then clocked out and checked his card. Overtime meant more money, and more money meant new supplies for his plans for the rest of the porch. He smiled to himself and swung through the doors again. Waving a final goodbye to Mr. Mac, he held the front door for the dark haired boy. The strange boy glared at him and then stalked out.  
  
Duo shrugged and began walking towards home, his backpack banging against his spine as he jumped over a few puddles left over from the last rain. His thoughts turned to his further plans for the house. As long as Relena didn't mind the porch, he reasoned, he could get away with almost anything. He thrust his hands into his pockets and let his legs stretch into a longer stride. Duo was startled when he heard that strangely accented voice again, this time from beside him.  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
Surprised, Duo turned and smiled at the boy from the hardware store. "Hey, glad I could be of service." He stood there for a moment waiting for something further, but the boy once again seemed to dismiss him, glaring across the street. Duo frowned slightly then shrugged, and turning, began to walk along the cracked sidewalk again. The other boy stayed next to him and began walking as well.  
  
They walked along together quietly for a few minutes. Duo mulling over his painting ideas and wondering why the boy was walking with him but not talking. Finally as they reached his street Duo stopped and faced the silent boy. "You know my name. What's yours?"  
  
Duo noticed again that the boy had the most amazing deep blue eyes. They look just the sky when it storms at night he thought, briefly wondering if he could make that color into paint and maybe do the back porch furniture in it. Then he grimaced at his own thoughts and was brought back to reality as the boy finally answered.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He held out his hand and Duo shook it. "I just moved in next to this weird house down the street. Someone painted the back porch black and I can see it when I turn to look at our house from the dock. I didn't know such things were allowed here." He gave Duo a quizzical look.  
  
Duo felt his heart sink as he realized what Heero was talking about. And most importantly whose house the boy was referring to. This was going to be interesting to explain he decided, very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _I'm open to falling from grace_."   
\- Sneaker Pimps, 6 Underground  
  
"So you finally met our neighbor little bro?" Milliard stopped chopping the onion, and glanced up to watch as Duo paced the kitchen. Ever since saying a brief and hurried goodbye to the new neighbor, Milliard had barely heard a peep from the boy. He'd come in, said hello, and gone upstairs. Now he was in the kitchen, pacing back and forth in his socks, and mumbling under his breath about nosy neighbors.  
  
"Duo if you don't stop pacing and tell me what's eating you, I'll forego our game of chess tonight and invite Relena to play instead." Duo stopped dead and gave him a shocked look.  
  
"You wouldn't?"   
  
"Try me. Now will you tell me what the hell is bothering you?" Milliard laid his knife to one side, sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. He watched as Duo pulled at the end of his braid, seeming to argue with himself.  
  
"It's that guy!" He burst out finally, then continued pacing once more, his braid still held firmly in one hand. "First he acts like I'm a nobody at the store, he wouldn't even look at me. Then he follows me home. Or at least I thought he was following me. But to top it off, he's our next-door neighbor! And… he hates the back porch." Duo trailed off and his shoulders slumped.   
  
Milliard tried to hide a smile and folded his hands on the counter. "I'm sure he doesn't hate it. Besides he seemed very..." Milliard gestured vaguely with one long fingered hand.  
  
Duo shot a glare at his cousin "Very what? Nice? That guy?!" He threw his arms up in the air and spun around to face the back of the house, his eyes growing softer as he looked at the porch in the waning light. "That guy wouldn't know beauty if it bit him on the ass." Duo said softly, he wasn't sure if Milliard caught it, until he heard the knife start up again and his brother said quietly "I think he might not need a bite, just a pinch." Duo smiled and headed out the door to change his clothes. "Thanks Mil!" He called back over his shoulder as he raced up the stairs, braid flying out behind him.  
  
Milliard smiled to himself and stared out the back windows at the midnight porch. His ice blue eyes grew thoughtful, and then he shook his head in wonderment. His cousin was one strange kid, but he wouldn't trade him for the world. He just hoped Duo wouldn't let that soft heart get him into trouble. A movement down on the new neighbors dock caught his eye and he went over to the window to get a better look. Normally Milliard wasn't a nosy person, but anyone who could affect Duo this way, automatically became his business.  
  
A slim boy with dark hair stood looking up at the black porch. From what Milliard could see, he'd met the same boy earlier that day over their mutual fence. The boy stood staring at the porch for a long time, the sky becoming dusted with stars before he finally moved and walked back up towards the dark house next door. Milliard shook himself from his daze and went back to the counter to finish chopping onions for the Hunter's Chicken he'd planned for supper. It was no business of his if the boy was lonely. From the looks of things he'd already made one of the best friends he could have, Duo just didn't know it yet.

+  
  
"Check."   
  
"Aw shit Mil."  
  
"Watch your mouth Duo, you lost it when you gave up your last rook." Duo glared at his sister then turned to look down at the board again. Relena's golden hair caught the lamplight as she leaned back again.   
  
"Yeah, guess your right, hell, sorry Rel. It's just, he always wins!"   
  
Milliard smiled at his cousin and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. "Maybe if you took more time thinking about the next moves of the game, instead of throwing everything you've got at me as soon as you can."  
  
Duo grimaced, nodding his head in agreement. "I will win one of these days big bro, and when it happens…"   
  
"When it happens the world will stop spinning and we'll all fall off." Relena smiled at Duo making the boy burst out laughing at his normally serious cousin. "Yeah, but at least I'll have won."   
  
"Duo you don't have a chance against this master chess player." Milliard smirked then let out a rather unmanly shriek as Duo threw himself through the air to land on his older cousin with a loud whoosh, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
"Master huh? Master of ticklishness!" His grin widened at the cornered look Milliard gave him, and then he started to giggle as his agile hands darted around his flailing cousin to tickle the older man with digging fingers.  
  
"Duo! Aahhh! Stop! Ok, ok I swear! You're the master! Ahaha, Stop! Mercy!" Duo jumped up and grinned down at his panting, red-faced cousin, then offered a hand to help up the disheveled man.   
  
"You see Milliard? This is what you get for teaching him the basics of tactical maneuvers." Relena said, picking up a few fallen chess pieces, and carefully laid them on the table again. Her blue eyes sparkled for a moment as she tried to hold back a grin.  
  
"I didn't teach him a thing, that's natural ability." Milliard ruffled Duo's bangs and then slid into his chair again, brushing the long blonde strands from his eyes and panting slightly.  
  
"I think I'm gonna head for bed now, it's been a long day." Duo stretched and let out a yawn his hands curling into fists as he raised them above his head. He went over to Relena and gave her a kiss on the cheek, hugging her tight before smiling and starting up the stairs. "Night guys, see you tomorrow. We're still going to Lake Talin for a picnic, right?" he paused and looked over his shoulder.   
  
"Yes Duo. Brother even promised to make all our favorite picnic foods. Didn't you Milliard?" She smiled sweetly at her older brother and then turned to wink at Duo.   
  
Duo ran the rest of the way up the stairs grinning, his brother's reply lost to him as he slammed his bedroom door. He began peeling off his jeans and t-shirt. Making quick work of it, soon he was lying on his bed with the lights off. Rolling over he faced the window, staring up at the small portion of night sky that was visible. Then a light came on in the house across the way and Duo grumbled to at the intrusion. He wondered whose room that was. Maybe Heero's? He rolled his eyes and lay on his back, then turned again to watch the window.  
  
What was he thinking? This would have been so much cooler if Heero Yuy wasn't such a jerk. He glared absently at the open window across the way as light streamed out and reached into his bedroom. Apparently, they hadn't gotten any curtains up yet because Duo had a perfect view into the empty room.  
  
A figured moved across the window briefly and Duo sat up to get a better look. Heero was still wearing the same clothes. Dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt tucked in at the waist with no belt. The slender boy stood in the middle of the room across the way and looked around. His gaze briefly met Duo's, though he didn't seem the see the spying boy. Duo inched closer to the window and watched as Heero slowly walked a circle around his room, seeming to prowl it. Then the dark haired boy bent down and removed his shoes, tossing them into what Duo assumed must be a closet.   
  
When Heero sat down Duo realized that there was a bed in the room; it was just very low to the floor. He searched his memory for a moment then came up with the name, a futon. Interesting. Duo blushed and started to turn away when he became conscious that the boy was stripping. Then without knowing why, he turned back and kept watching, despite the little voice in his head telling him it was wrong to spy like this.  
  
A flat, lean stomach was revealed as Heero lifted the shirt over his head. Duo noticed that the other boy's chest was much more cut and built then his own. Must work out, or at least be into sports or something he mused. Tossing the shirt into a corner of the room, Heero began unbuttoning his jeans. Duo held his breath as the tight jeans slid down the other boy's hips. He stifled a squeak of shock behind his hands when he saw that Heero didn't wear any underwear. He didn't realize he was still holding his breath until he started to gasp for air. Then he chuckled at his own lunacy and lay back down on the bed again, his eyes never leaving the window across the way even when the light eventually blinked out. The moon remained bright and Duo fell fast asleep as it raced through the heavens above.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _Just a perfect day, you made me forget myself. I thought I was someone else, someone good._ "   
\- Lou Reed, Perfect Day  
  
Relena set down the cooler by the front door and yelled up the stairs. "Come on Duo! Time to go!"  
  
The boy came flying down the stairs clad in a pair of cut offs and a t-shirt, and bounced to a stop in front of her. "I'm ready, I just need to go get my fishing pole and gear down at the dock."  
  
"Ok, but try not to get distracted. I'm already waiting for Mil to finish his hair. Why doesn't he just cut it all off?" Her voice took on a plaintive tone as she raised it to yell the question back up the stairs.  
  
"Aw come on sis, it's his vanity." Duo grinned at his sister, wiggling his own braid as an example of such vanity. Then he turned, and headed through the kitchen to the back porch. He could hear Relena yell up the stairs again as he opened the back door. The sun was bright already and the day promised to be hot. Duo admired the porch and then walked across it, pleased to note the paint was already dry.  
  
His feet crushed the lush green grass as he made his way across the lawn towards the dock. Reaching the small storage unit resting at the head of the dock, he opened it and began pulling out what he might need for the trip. Two fishing poles, an empty tin can, some spare hooks. He turned to look back at the house then froze as he caught sight of Heero Yuy standing on the dock next door. The strange boy was standing stock-still and gazing up the hill at Duo's back porch. The wind ruffled his already eternally mussed hair and he turned and looked at Duo.   
  
They stared at one another for a long moment across the small patch of water and rock. Then Heero smiled. "I like your porch."   
  
Duo couldn't help himself; he smiled one of his most charming smiles at him and walked closer to that side of the dock, calling back over the water. "What are you doing today?"   
  
Heero's smile faltered and he glanced back up the hill at his house. "I have to finish unpacking, I start summer classes on Monday."  
  
"Oh." Duo tried to keep smiling but failed, and to Heero it seemed as if the sun had suddenly become hidden behind the clouds. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero grit his teeth, he knew he shouldn't do this, but just couldn't seem to stop himself. "Duo?" The other boy turned around again, fishing poles in hand. "Where are you going? I... I might be able to leave for a little while." The sun seemed to come back out as Duo smiled again.   
  
"It's a picnic at Lake Talin, we'll be gone most of the day." He frowned as he realized this would probably make the other boy not want to go. He's got unpacking to do; he wouldn't want to go on a silly picnic.   
  
Heero froze as Duo once more lost his smile. Why don't I want him to stop smiling? This is ridiculous. He forced himself not to think of all the unpacking he would have to do tomorrow instead of the relaxing he'd hope to have. "I think it's ok, can you wait while I go get changed? Should I bring anything?"   
  
Duo suddenly grinned and turned to race back up the lawn yelling behind him. "Just bring yourself! Meet me in five minutes at my front door!"  
  
Heero stood on the dock for a few moments, watching the beautiful boy run up the steep incline, his braid like a banner behind him. He shook his head and looked back up at his own house, then trudged up the hill to get some shorts on. He knew with a certainty his parents wouldn't miss him. If they even noticed he was gone.

+  
  
"No, no. Not like that. Haven't you ever been fishing before?" Duo grimaced and took off the mangled worm, tossing it into the water and grabbing a fresh one. "Like this. See?" The worm wiggled feebly on the hook and Heero did his best not to flinch when Duo handed him the rod again. He smiled weakly at Duo and cast the line far out over the lake, then watched in horror as the worm flew off for a third time.  
  
Sighing, Duo grabbed another worm and waited for the line to be drawn in again. Heero eyed the wriggling thing with loathing. "Duo, it's ok. I think I've had enough fishing." He finished reeling in his line and placed the rod to one side. His eyes closed as the sun shone bright on the water in front of them, and Duo watched him silently.   
  
"Heero?" The other boy's eyes opened and he looked at Duo expectantly. For a moment, the boy with the braid lost track of what he was going to ask and merely stared into Heero's endless blue eyes. "Yes?"   
  
Duo shook his head and tried not to blush. "I was just wondering if you ever play chess."   
  
"I know how. But I haven't played in a while." His gaze returned to the water and he didn't go on. Duo fidgeted and looked around. Getting Heero to have a conversation longer than a few sentences had been next to impossible. And Duo was just about ready to give up.   
  
"Can we swim here?" It took a moment for the question to register, and then Duo smiled.   
  
"Yeah." Dragging in his line Duo set it aside and stood up. "The water's kind of cold, but it feels good." He stripped off his t-shirt and waited for Heero to do the same. The other boy stood for a moment, eyes fixed on Duo, and then he took his shirt off and stepped towards the water.   
  
Dipping a toe in, he glared at the water as if it were something foul. "Duo, this water feels like it's below freezing." Duo grinned and stepped ankle deep into the ice-cold lake. Heero chuckled when he started to shiver.   
  
"This is supposed to feel good?" Heero raised a skeptical eyebrow and stepped in beside Duo, gritting his teeth as his feet became instantly numb from the chill water.   
  
"Give it a minute, you'll get so numb you won't feel the cold." Duo flinched as he moved deeper into the water. He grinned again and said over his shoulder. "It's not so bad."  
  
"Watch out for the mackerel!" Duo tried to turn at the loud yell and suddenly lost his balance. A sheet of icy water sprayed Heero as the longhaired boy went down with a splash. Milliard stood for a moment taking in the scene, then slowly collapsed on the bank and began to laugh.   
  
Duo stood up, glaring at his brother, then shivered violently. "It is that bad." He said deadpan as he was able through his chattering teeth.  
  
Heero was standing near the bank gasping; so much water had hit him he might as well have gone down with Duo. "I'm freezing." He said through clenched teeth.   
  
Milliard managed to stop laughing and wiped the hair from his eyes. "I came to ask if you were hungry yet. Oh Duo, the look on your face was priceless." He started chuckling again.   
  
"You have the worst sense of humor sometimes Mil." Duo flicked his wet bangs back from his face and stalked towards the shore. Heero was already out of the water and putting his shirt on.   
  
"Did you find them Milliard?" Relena came through the trees and stood for a moment. Taking in the sight of her elder brother on the ground and the two very wet, shivering boys. "I guess you did find them then. Come on guys, there are some towels in the car." She beamed at them and then turned to help Milliard up. "One of these days Mil, he's going to get you back for these little jokes of yours." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Sure sis, but it's worth it now." He laughed and linked arms with his sister as they followed the dripping boys back towards the picnic area.

+  
  
The back seat of the tiny car was cramped, Heero decided. Duo shifted, and his bare leg brushed against Heero again. Definitely not enough space in this little car. It was an hour and a half trip home, and after only a half hour Duo had managed to brush against him exactly five times. He'd been keeping track. He knew Duo wasn't doing it on purpose. At least he didn't think it was being done on purpose. He peered out of the corner of his eye at the other boy and wondered what he was thinking about. For the last fifteen minutes, Duo had done nothing but stare out the window and sigh. Heero was hard pressed to ask him what was bothering him, he wasn't used to talking to people. For too many years now he'd kept to himself, avoided company. He'd never had time to make any friends. Moving from place to place the way he had most of his life hadn't left him with very many opportunities for such things.   
  
Another sigh and Heero gave up, he had to ask or he'd wind up throttling Duo. Beautiful or no, the boy was starting to get on his nerves with all that sighing.   
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Milliard asked from the front seat, where he'd been fiddling with the stereo and annoying the hell out of Relena.  
  
"Nothing." Duo looked at Heero and seemed as if he wanted to ask something, then he faced the window and sighed again. He looked back over his shoulder when he felt a tentative tap.   
  
Heero frowned for a moment then asked in his softly accented voice. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I... What are you doing tomorrow?" Duo didn't even realize he was biting his lip as he watched Heero, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I have to finish unpacking tomorrow." Heero felt bad as soon as he said it. It was the truth, he did have to unpack and get ready for school. But he still felt a pang of guilt for making Duo get that look in his eyes. "Maybe, you could help?" He asked, hoping this would bring that light back to Duo's eyes, and it did.  
  
Duo turned away from the window and smiled, his violet eyes shining as he started to pour out questions. "Sure, I'll help. I don't have any work tomorrow. How much stuff do you have left to unpack? Will your parents be home? What time do you want me to be over?"  
  
Heero held up a hand to pause Duo. "There's a room full of boxes to unpack, my parents flew out about three hours ago for Japan, and you can come over whenever you wake up and feel like it." His face didn't change once as he replied. Though Duo could have sworn, he saw a hardening in Heero's eyes when he mentioned his parents.   
  
"Then I'll be over early so we can get it done faster. What time do you usually get up?" He said, wanting to ask why Heero had come with him if his parents were leaving that day.  
  
"Five a.m., but you can sleep in if you'd like. I don't want to drag you from bed so early if your not used to it."  
  
"I'll be there at five then. You do have the coffee maker unpacked don't you?"   
  
Heero couldn't help but smile as Duo grinned at him. "No, but I'll show you the box its in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _It's a fine day, people open windows, they leave their houses just for a short while._ "  
-Miss Jane, It's a Fine Day  
  
Duo crawled out of bed when his alarm clock went off. His eyes still glued shut with dreams he found the snooze button and hit it unmercifully. Then he slid back into bed and buried his head under the pillow. Five minutes later, he opened his eyes as the alarm started to ring for a second time. Then remembering his promise to help Heero unpack, he slid out of bed with a groan.  
  
The sky was still dark with a faint light rising in the east. Duo peered at the window across the way and noticed that Heero's room was empty already. He grimaced, and pulling on some shorts that sat on his dresser, made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was out the door and heading across the front yard. A light was already on in the lower part of Heero's house. Duo silently berated himself for hoping the empty bedroom had been a false alarm. He shook his head at thought of waking up this early every morning and raised his fist to knock on the door.  
  
Before Duo had a chance to knock, the front door opened and Heero stood framed by light, his clothes slightly rumpled and his hair disheveled. He smiled down at Duo, as the other boy tried to hide a yawn.   
  
"Morning Heero, show me the box. I think I'm going to fall asleep standing up if I don't get coffee soon." He hid another yawn behind his hand and followed Heero into the house. Boxes were piled neatly against the wall. Duo noticed that at least all the furniture was in place, so no heavy lifting would be required of him. He hoped.  
  
Silently, Heero led Duo to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair, then rummaged through a few boxes stacked against the wall. Pulling out two mugs, he set them on the table in front of Duo, and smirked at the confused look he received in response.  
  
"I dug out the coffee pot already, I thought you might need something to wake you up." He explained, turning around and picking up -what Duo had mistaken for a teapot- and pouring steaming black coffee into the two mugs. He began spooning sugar into his coffee, watching as Duo sipped at his own cup and made a face. Heero smiled, "It's from New Orleans, there's chicory in it. It tends to make it bitter."  
  
Duo was about to add some sugar, when a large black shape barreled through the door and started vigorously sniffing his crotch. He gasped and managed to spill some of the scalding coffee onto his wrist.  
  
"Zero!" Heero pointed a finger at the dog and glared.  
  
Duo looked at the enormously fat dog for a moment, then chuckled and set his coffee aside. Immediately forgetting the minor burn on his arm, he knelt down on the floor next to the huge beast -which was wagging its stub of a tail and trying to look innocent- and laughed when the giant dog began licking his chin.   
  
"This is the dog you needed all those signs for? What does he do, lick people to death? Or maybe he just sits on them?" Duo grunted as Zero settled on his leg and gave him sad begging looks while still trying to lick his face. He gently pushed the overfed dog off his lap and scratched him behind the ears. "How long have you had him?" He asked, looking up at Heero and grinning.  
  
Heero tried to hide a smile as Zero wiggled back onto Duo's lap. "I've had him for about five years now, he wasn't always so fat. I really don't know how he got like that." Heero shook his head dolefully and pulled the panting dog off Duo, pushing the large beast out the back door. He breathed a quiet sigh as Zero scampered off into the morning mist.   
  
"Wow, I've never really been up this early before. Does it always look like this?" Heero turned, the quiet voice speaking directly behind him. Duo was staring out the window, his eyes soft with the dawn light, a strange look of awe on his face. Heero turned to follow his gaze, wondering what could inspire such feeling. Briefly, an after image of violet eyes lit with the dawn's light stayed with Heero, before he focused his attention out the window.  
  
The sun was just peeking out over the water and birds flocked across the sky. Waves sparkled in the glare from the rising sun, a few boats slowly making their way across the bay and towards the open water. Zero was down by the dock staring out across the water, occasionally his chubby tail would wag and he'd glance back up at the house, his eyes hopeful. Heero chuckled and opened the door. He turned, and glancing at Duo smiled and gestured with his mug at the rising sun.  
  
"Come on, let's drink our coffee out here."  
  
+  
  
It wasn't the amount of boxes that bothered him, he decided. It was what was in them, or rather what wasn't in them. There were the usual pots, dishes, and appliances for the kitchen. And the boxes in the living room contained normal pillows, lamps, and rugs.   
  
What bothered Duo was that after unpacking over twenty boxes, there wasn't a single personal thing in sight. Not one family picture, no knick-knacks, no heirlooms. The bed linens had been white, the towels had been cream, the couch was a brownish color, the plates had been unadorned white, even the welcome mat didn't say welcome, but was merely a plain black mat. It was different then anything Duo had ever encountered, and he didn't know quite what to make of it.   
  
His own house was filled with family mementos, pictures, books, and brightly colored furniture. The rugs were all different, the towels didn't match, and the windows had sun catchers and plants. He shook his head and began carrying another box up to the attic.   
  
They'd finished emptying the boxes and now they were carrying them up to the attic for storage. Heero had told him that the boxes would be saved until the next time he moved. It certainly was practical; Duo admitted to himself, but for some reason it still made him feel cold to think about it too much.   
  
He paused and looked out one of the attic windows. The sun had finally risen and was shining across the water. A few seagulls wheeled lazily above a lobster boat out in the bay. Duo figured it to be around noon, briefly wondering if his brother was making lunch. His stomach growled softly and he turned away from the window to find Heero standing at the top of the stairs watching him.   
  
"Would you like to come over for lunch? I think we've done as much unpacking as there is to do." Duo set down the box in his hands, "I bet Mil made something good, and I know there's nothing in your fridge yet. Come over for a while?"   
  
Heero nearly smiled at the wheedling tone in Duo's voice. He had to admit Duo was right about the empty fridge. His own stomach had been telling him it was lunchtime for the past hour. "I'd be glad to come over, I'm starving."   
  
+  
  
"You know little bro, I think he's beating you." Duo looked up and glared at his cousin. Heero had been backing his men into a corner on the chessboard, and cute comments were not going to help the situation one bit.   
  
He took another bite of his sandwich and stared thoughtfully at the board. He'd lost his queen about four turns ago and only had a bishop and two knights left protecting his king. Though he was valiantly trying to sneak a pawn past Heero's guard in the hopes of raising a future queen, he had a nasty suspicion that wouldn't work either. It was definitely a hopeless situation. Duo had a feeling it was not going to improve.  
  
Heero had been waiting patiently, eating his lunch and gazing out across the bay. Occasionally he would check the board to see if Duo had made his move yet, but the pieces hadn't moved in over fifteen minutes now, he'd been looking less and less at the chessboard and more often out at the water. Though once in a while he would just spend a long minute staring at Duo, watching the tip of his braid sway in the mild breeze.   
  
When Milliard interrupted, Heero didn't know whether he was happy with it or not. It meant he couldn't stare at Duo so openly now, but at least maybe Duo would finally move a piece. He finally nodded to the tall blond in thanks, receiving a wink in return.  
  
Sighing Duo finally moved one of his knights. Heero glanced at his pieces, and then moved his rook. "Check."  
  
"Ah hell." Duo glared at the chessboard and nibbled on his bottom lip, hoping maybe there was still an escape.   
  
"You'll never learn Duo." Milliard started to chuckle softly, and walked back into the house, his laughter trailing behind him through the open door.  
  
Duo looked up from the chessboard and met Heero's gaze. Slowly, and with a small smirk, Heero crossed his eyes at the other boy. Duo blinked and then burst out laughing, toppling backwards onto the porch and flinging out his legs and arms, scattering the chess pieces everywhere.   
  
For some strange reason, the image of Duo lying on the black porch with his braid laid out beside him, a single black chess piece resting against his cheek. Stayed with Heero long after he turned out the light that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars_."   
\- David Bowie, As The World Falls Down  
  
Duo was in the backyard painting a rocking chair when the phone rang. He dropped his paintbrush onto the tarp, scattering tiny droplets of dusky blue paint, and ran to the kitchen to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Duo! How's my favorite nephew?"   
  
Duo smiled at the familiar voice, rolling his eyes at the all too familiar greeting. "I'm your only nephew, Aunt Sasha."   
  
"Well that doesn't make you any less of a favorite dear."   
  
Duo chuckled. "How's my new uncle?"  
  
"Stefan's well, complaining about the food as usual. Relena told me about the back porch, and your new neighbor. Oh, hold on." Duo heard her hold the phone away and talk to someone. "Stefan wants to know if the boys are still mad at us for eloping."  
  
"I don't think it was the marrying that ticked them off. I think it was the suddenly becoming brothers that bothered them."  
  
Sasha snickered. "They'll get over it. It's not as if they've all of a sudden become related by blood." Duo could almost see the familiar smirk on his aunt's face.  
  
"It's a good thing they haven't, otherwise we might have a Greek tragedy on our hands." Sasha guffawed and Duo couldn't help but laugh at the infectious sound.   
  
"But really Aunt Sasha, I think they're starting to get over it. Mil keeps asking if you've called, and Treize gets all misty eyed everytime he comes over and sees the wedding picture."  
  
"Oh, did you put it right on the hall table like I asked? I thought that would get to them." Her voice was filled with satisfaction.  
  
"It works like a charm. Everytime they look at it I can just see them start to feel guilty. So where are you now?" Duo peered out the window as he heard the sound of an engine from next door. He got a brief glimpse of a black jeep before it pulled out of sight.   
  
"Alexandria, we met the nicest boy while we were out sightseeing. He's around your age actually. Ever hear of the Winners?"   
  
"Not the Winners, the famous, rich, royal Winners?"  
  
"Those are the ones. He's the youngest son; do you know he has 29 sisters and two older brothers? And to top it off he's the youngest of them all. Be thankful Duo."  
  
"I bless myself daily." He said dryly.  
  
She laughed again. "So what's the new neighbor like?"  
  
Duo thought about the strangely empty house next door and the exotic boy who lived in it. Those dark blue eyes that seemed to see into every corner of his soul. "Heero? He's… different."  
  
"Oh ho! Just hope he doesn't have a brother for Relena to marry." She chuckled on the other end of the phone.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo frowned.  
  
"Nothing, I look forward to meeting him."  
  
"When are you coming home? It's been almost three months now."   
  
"Oh don't whine. Give my love to the boys, be good, and I might just be home sooner than you want me."   
  
"I love you Sasha."  
  
"Of course you do. I love you too."  
  
Duo stood in the kitchen, looking out the window for a long time after he hung up the phone. Puzzling over what his aunt could have meant about Heero having a brother for Relena. Then it finally sank in and he groaned. Surely, his aunt didn't think…Heero was just a friend. Wasn't he?  
  
+  
  
  
Duo turned from the display and glanced about the store. It was nearly closing time and there appeared to be no one left inside except for Mr. Mac and himself. He turned the sign in the front window over so that the 'Closed', was clearly visible to anyone who needed a few last minute hardware items. "All set Mr. Mac." He yelled as he headed towards the back of the store to drop off his apron and clock out.  
  
"Good lad." The gruff voice replied from somewhere near the front. He shook his head and chuckled. How Mr. Mac seemed to move so quietly had always been a source of amusement. Except for that time he'd caught Duo in that most embarrassing situation. But, Duo didn't want to think about that again. It had taken him nearly a month to clean all the paint off the ceiling. Though he had eventually learned to always check that the lids were firmly on the paint cans. Before he started the mixer.  
  
A few minutes later, Duo waved goodbye to Mr. Mac, and locked the door behind him. The sun was already setting and few cars were about. Most people were sitting at home getting ready for their evening meal. He sighed and began trudging towards home. Idly he wondered what Milliard might be making for dinner, and then he remembered Treize was coming over to join them. He snickered softly, thinking of his aunt's call earlier.  
  
"Something funny?" A familiar accented voice asked from beside him. Duo turned to find Heero keeping in step with him and looking at him with an undecipherable expression.   
  
"I was just thinking of my aunt's phone call this morning. How did you like Harperville College?" Unconsciously Duo slowed his pace, trying to lengthen the trip home. He smiled sympathetically when he saw the scowl on Heero's face. "That bad?"  
  
"Let's just say I've had better days." Heero thrust his hands into his pockets, and frowned down at the sidewalk.  
  
Duo nodded, and they walked in silence for a block. Heero kept stealing glances at the other boy, quickly averting his eyes everytime Duo turned to look at him.   
  
He'd had a dream last night. He hadn't dreamed in so long. In his dream he'd been far away, in the sky it seemed. He'd seen the stars and felt as if he could reach out and touch them. The blackness of space had enveloped him like velvet midnight. He'd heard himself talking and had turned only to find himself standing on an ocean and looking into a pair of crystalline violet eyes.  
  
"Heero? Are you ok?"   
  
"Aa…Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking about…" He fished about for a moment, trying to think of something other then star-shrouded nights and walking on water with beautiful boys with braids… "Your porch." That seemed safe enough ground. "I was wondering if you were planning anything further for it." He turned his head to find Duo grinning at him; briefly, he wondered just what had been showing on his face while he thought about his dream.   
  
"I've already started on the furniture, it's going to look so cool when I'm done. I just need to buy some more paints and a few different types of brushes and I'll be able to get to the real work of it." They turned down their street, and Duo saw Treize's car parked in front of his house. Then he noticed the black jeep he'd seen earlier, parked in Heero's driveway. "Is that your jeep Heero?"   
  
"Yeah." Heero squinted down the street at his house.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Mm?" Heero glanced over at Duo. "What?" Duo stopped in the middle of sidewalk and Heero nearly bumped into him, catching himself at the last minute.  
  
"Would you like to come over for dinner?" For a moment Duo's eyes seemed to hold another, less easily answered question. Heero blinked and it was gone.   
  
"You've got company, I shouldn't…"  
  
"Nonsense, it's just my latest brother. You'll like him, he's got a worse sense of humor than Mil." With that, Duo grabbed Heero's arm and began towing him down the street. Heero didn't even bother to protest, he kind of liked the feel of Duo's hand.   
  
+  
  
Treize held a silver frame in his hands, gazing at it with a peculiar half smile on his lips. Duo grinned at the older man, recognizing the expression. An elegant eyebrow rose, and Treize turned to face Duo, the half smile expanding to a grin of pure enjoyment.   
  
"Whatever possessed her to take a wedding picture standing on the back of an elephant?" He asked almost proudly and started to chuckle.   
  
Milliard poked his head out of the kitchen. "Duo said she swore it was the only place she really wanted one taken. She always did have an odd sense of humor." He ducked back into the kitchen, and the sound of dishes and pots clattering and banging together could be heard.  
  
"Look who's talking." Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
Heero was completely lost. He looked at the picture in Treize's hands and frowned slightly. He just didn't get it. Why would someone want to stand on the back of an elephant for a wedding photo? And who was this woman anyway?   
  
Duo noticed the confused expression and explained. "That's my aunt Sasha, Rel and Mil's mom. She uh, she recently eloped." He glanced over at Treize and tried to hide a smile. Then he pointed at the tall bearded man in the picture. "That's Treize's father Stefan." He let that sink in for a moment.   
  
Heero blinked, looked closely at the picture, and then looked over at Treize. "Russian?"  
  
The man with the strange split eyebrows and ginger hair, nodded. "Yes, my father is, though my mother was French." Heero nodded and then said something in rapid Russian.   
  
Duo blinked, it had been said too fast for him to translate it. He knew a few words after being around Treize and Stefan for so long, but he still didn't have more than a basic vocabulary.  
  
Treize looked surprised for a moment then responded with a long burst of chatter, his face becoming animated as he slipped into the familiar language.   
  
Milliard poked his head out of the kitchen again and glared. "Do you mind? I can't understand more than half of what you're saying, and it's bugging the hell out of me."   
  
Treize stopped in mid-sentence and looked embarrassed, then he smiled sheepishly at the blond. "Sorry Mil, I know it annoys you when I do that. I was only responding to his question."   
  
"So? What did he ask?" Milliard came to stand in the doorway and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms.   
  
"I asked him how long he'd been living in America. And if he was able to speak his father's tongue." Heero answered.   
  
Duo looked surprised. "Oh, that makes more sense then," he said, flushing slightly, "I thought…never mind."   
  
They all looked at the blushing boy, Mil raised an eyebrow. "It was the tongue thing wasn't it Duo?" He grinned at his cousin, then nodded. "Yeah, that got me too."  
  
+  
  
  
It was dark that night and the moon was hiding itself. Heero gazed across the waters of the bay and thought about the boy sitting next to him on the dock. He looked down and traced with his eyes the pale hand that rest beside him on the wooden planking. Long slim fingers, delicate wrist, the nails looking a bit ragged, yet smooth and healthy. A spot of blue paint on the inside of the wrist. His eyes followed the hand up the slender wrist, until it disappeared inside a large black sweatshirt. It took him a moment before he realized Duo was watching him. He looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" It was the first question that popped into his mind, since the last thing he'd noticed before he'd realized Duo was watching him, was how incredibly smooth the other boys wrist looked. Where as his own arms were getting goosebumps. He shifted uncomfortably as Duo kept staring at him.   
  
"I guess I'm used to it. Do you want to go in?" Duo turned so he faced Heero and leaned back against one of the pilings. He rested his hands on his knees, and bent his head back to stare up into the sky.   
  
"Iie…No, I'm not that cold." Heero couldn't tear his eyes away from the oval face aimed at the stars. He wondered if the sky would be reflected in Duo's eyes if he were to look into them.  
  
"Heero? Where did you learn to speak Russian?" Duo tilted his head to the side and waited.  
  
Heero took a moment to compose his answer, feeling a strange sensation of helplessness wash over him, then just as quickly it was gone and he answered softly. "When I was little my parents didn't believe in toys, so they gave me books. They felt that I should learn useful things rather then play. Then as I grew I traveled with them more often, they gave me language books. The trips to Russia helped." His mouth drew into a thin line and he stared off across the bay, refusing to meet Duo's eyes.   
  
A soft "Oh." was the only response, and then Heero felt a hesitant touch on his arm. "You are cold." Duo said somewhat accusingly. His fingers idly rubbed at the small bumps on Heero's arm.   
  
Then moving so he sat side by side with the other boy, Duo pulled off his oversized sweatshirt and spread it over their shoulders. Heero held perfectly still. Achingly slow, Duo's fingers moved down his arm and traced a pattern over the back of his hand.   
  
Heero twined his fingers with Duo's and looked over to meet the bright amethyst eyes. Stars seemed to be reflected in their depths, and for a moment, Heero was reminded of his dream from the night before. He shook his head slightly and Duo's eyes became still velvet pools once more. A long minute passed as they continued to look intently at each other.   
  
Then, slowly they leaned in towards one another. Duo shivered as he felt warm breath on his cheek, and his eyes slid shut. Soft lips met his in a tentative touch, barely grazing. Abruptly the feather light touch was gone and only empty, cold air remained, he shivered. Then glanced up, confused. Heero stood facing the water, his back straight, his hands clenching at his sides. In a surprisingly gentle voice he said "Go home Duo. It's freezing out here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _And all my instincts, they return. And the grand facade, so soon will burn._  
_Without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside."_  
\- Peter Gabrielle, In Your Eyes  
  
Milliard was enjoying a good morning kiss when Duo walked into the kitchen. Normally there would have followed some teasing remark from the boy. Instead, he grabbed a mug, poured himself some coffee, and sat at the table without saying a word. Treize, with his arms still wrapped around Milliard, raised an eyebrow. They pulled apart reluctantly and went to stand on either side of the table, looking over Duo's head at one another.  
  
After the unusual silence continued for several long moments. Milliard finally pulled out a chair, sat down next to the distracted boy, and asked. "Duo? Are you alright?"  
  
Duo looked up at him, and then looked back down at the table "Have you ever felt like you've known someone your entire life, when you've never met him before?" Duo asked, then sipped at his coffee, gazing at the table, tracing the pattern of the tablecloth with a fingertip.  
  
Milliard and Treize exchanged glances and they both nodded, then the blonde asked. "This has to do with Heero doesn't it?"  
  
Duo looked up in surprise. "How'd you know?"  
  
Both men chuckled and Treize went to get another cup of coffee. He came back and leaned against the counter, sipping at the steaming brew. Lazily he reached out and began playing with a strand of long blonde hair. Mil grabbed his hand and held it.  
  
"So, what happened?" Asked Milliard curiously, pulling Treize closer.  
  
Duo stared off into space with a dreamy expression, idly playing with the tip of his braid. "We...kissed." He sighed, then looked confused. Glancing at his cousin he added. "But, well, it was strange. It only lasted for a second or two, and then he was standing and telling me to go home. But I got the feeling he didn't want me to go." Duo shook his head and frowned down at his coffee. "I don't understand that guy at all."  
  
Milliard opened his mouth to tease Duo, and Treize nonchalantly slapped his hand over it. He gave a warning look at the fuming blond, and then winked. "Well Duo," Treize said easily, sliding his hand off Milliard's mouth. "Sounds like you should get to know him better."  
  
"I've been trying, but..." Duo shrugged and absently nibbled on his lower lip. "Do you think it would be ok if I invited him on our 4th of July camping trip?"  
  
"Sure, Relena is bringing a friend this year so I don't see why you can't." Milliard said, relaxing back into his chair.  
  
"She is?" Duo asked, perking up and taking a swallow of his cooling coffee.  
  
"Yup, though she's being very secretive about who it is for some reason." Milliard's elegant blond eyebrows drew together, and he frowned slightly.  
  
"Maybe she's finally found someone?" Asked Treize sipping his coffee.  
  
Milliard looked surprised at the idea. "I don't know, Relena's never brought anyone home before. It should be interesting to see whom she brings. At any rate Duo, go ahead and invite Heero along. The more the merrier."  
  
The smile on Duo's face lit the room with its brilliance. "Thanks Mil, I will. I just hope he says he'll come."  
  
Treize smiled, "Duo, if he says no, he's a fool."  
  
+  
  
Heero was walking the dog. That's what he kept telling himself. After all, Zero needed the exercise. He glanced over at the fat dog in question, then quickly looked away. He fervently hoped that whoever lived in this house wouldn't mind the rather large 'present' Zero had just left on their lawn.  
  
He caught sight of what he'd been waiting for and began walking again; dragging Zero away from a rosebush the dog was passionately sniffing. No, he told himself. Not waiting, walking the dog. That's all. He wasn't waiting for anyone, why would he do a thing like that? He picked up his pace and walked a little faster.  
  
Duo saw him coming down the street as he finished locking up, and smiled. His eyes lighting up at the sight of the slim boy towing the large dog behind him. "Hi Heero, giving Zero a walk huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought he could use the exercise." Zero made puppy eyes at Duo and licked the proffered hand.  
  
Duo laughed. "How many years of training did it take for these vicious attacks?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Heero chuckled, and drank in the sight of Duo's open, cheerful face. His fingers itched to tug on the long braid trailing down the other boys back. There was just something about that long chestnut tail; it beckoned Heero. With a mental groan, he shook his head and focused on the sidewalk.  
  
They walked along together quietly, Zero stopping them every few feet to sniff vigorously at interesting smells. Neither of them wanted to be the first to mention the previous night, though it weighed heavily on both of their minds.  
  
Finally, Duo swallowed his fear, and asked what he'd been wanting to since his conversation with Mil and Treize that morning. "Heero, what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
They stopped as Zero sat on his haunches and watched a bird fly overhead. Duo fidgeted with his braid while he waited for Heero to answer. After last night, he didn't know what to expect. They started walking again.  
  
"I'm busy." Heero said flatly, nearly flinching at the look on Duo's face.  
  
"Oh." They were fast approaching Heero's house and Duo couldn't think of a thing more to say. He looked at the ground and tried not to feel disappointed. He should have expected as much. He was surprised when Heero grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the front step.  
  
"Duo, come in for a minute?"  
  
"I..." Duo looked up and met the dusky blue eyes. "Ok."  
  
They walked up the front step. Opening the door, Heero took the leash off Zero and set it on the hall table. The chubby dog ran around the corner into the kitchen, and they could hear him taking a long, thirsty drink.  
  
Heero turned to Duo, and reached around him to shut the door. He paused, turning his head to one side, noticing how close he was standing to the boy. He could smell a faint spicy odor emanating from him. Without even realizing what he was doing, he leaned closer and inhaled.  
  
All the little hairs on the back of Duo's neck stood up. He shivered. Heero was standing so close Duo could actually feel the heat rising from him. Unconsciously he leant towards that warmth, his eyes becoming heavy lidded, as if a trance had been put on him.  
  
"Cinnamon," Heero breathed against his neck, "Right?"  
  
"Ye-yes." Duo stuttered, trying not to slump against the wall for support, his legs having gone suddenly weak. "It's my shampoo."  
  
Heero leaned even closer, his lips almost touching Duo's neck. "Hmmm," he inhaled again, and then breathed out softly, sending another shiver down Duo's spine. "Something else too," He paused, and the amethyst-eyed boy felt the hot breath close to his ear, "Paint?"  
  
Heero's lips were so close; Duo could almost feel them on his skin. "Mmm." He managed to respond. He felt the doorknob bump against his spine and realized he'd been backing up, blindly looking for something to lean against. His breathing sped up another notch as a mere inch separated them. He felt his stomach flutter in anticipation, though of what he wasn't sure.  
  
Heero sighed, and gave into temptation, unable to hold himself back. He ran his hands up Duo's arms. Slipping them over the slender shoulders and along the slim neck, then behind his head, into the hair at the base of his skull. His fingers tightened in the silky mass. He put his mouth against the enticing neck and brushed his lips against it, tasting the faint saltiness, and smelling cinnamon. His mouth lingered briefly; then he looked up into glazed violet eyes. For a moment he was lost, watching the emotions play across the heart shaped face. Then his lips were grazing Duo's, his hands fisting for a moment, and then sliding down to pull the other boy close.  
  
Duo melted into the kiss, his mind shutting out everything but the warm mouth and strong body pressing tightly against him. He braced his hands against Heero's chest, and felt the rapid beating beneath his fingertips, echoing his own erratic pulse. Nearly whimpering at the loss as Heero pulled away, he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I... maybe you should go." Heero's voice was husky with need. He backed up, slowly taking his arms from around Duo, and opened the door. "Go Duo," He whispered softly, his face becoming tense. "Please?"  
  
Duo nodded, numb, and turned, glad that his face was hidden from Heero's view, as the door shut with a soft click behind him. He stood on the steps for a long moment letting the twilight air bring him back to his senses. Then, feeling weak in the knees he trudged across the lawn and up his own front porch.  
  
Turning around as he opened the door, he gazed at Heero's house expressionlessly for a long moment. Then he grinned, and yelled, "I won't always go when you want me to Heero Yuy!" With that, he stuck out his tongue at the silent house and slamming his front door, collapsed and started laughing until tears poured down his face.  
  
Heero rested his face against the cool varnish of his front door, and smiled. "I hope you're right Duo. I hope you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

" _You make me hot, you make me sigh. You make me laugh, you make me cry. Keep me burning for your love. With the touch of a velvet glove_."   
\- The Steve Miller Band, Abracadabra

Duo yawned as the morning light spread over his body. Slowly he opened his eyes and lay staring at the ceiling. He could still feel Heero's body pressed against his, hot lips on his own. He shook his head and peeled off the covers, climbing out of bed and stretching.   
  
It had been a long restless night. He'd kept thinking of the boy next door. The dark eternally wind blown hair, midnight blue eyes, those perfect lips, that lean muscled body.   
  
This morning he might just need a cold shower, he thought ruefully. He glared across the way at Heero's already empty room. He'd spent a good part of his evening watching that window, waiting for Heero to go to bed. But the other boy had never come upstairs. Duo had finally fallen asleep with his arm stretched towards the window, a frown on his face.   
  
Hearing a shout outside, Duo opened the window and poked his head out. Down on the back lawn next door he saw Heero standing beside a petite, shorthaired girl. He leaned out a bit further, staring. She was holding onto Heero's hand and gesturing wildly at the bay, a grin on her pixie-like face. Duo felt a surge of jealousy and frowned. Maybe this is what Heero was doing last night. Slamming the window shut, Duo collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.   
  
He mentally kicked himself as he realized just how deep he'd fallen. Ever since they'd met, all he could think about was Heero, and when they would spend time together again. Even if it was only a walk down the street, he just wanted to be around the dark haired boy. There was something different about Heero, something Duo couldn't put his finger on. All he knew, was everytime he was around him, he had the most peculiar urges. Duo had never felt this way before, and it bothered him. But none of it mattered now. Heero had a girlfriend.   
  
Duo's fingers clenched in the covers of his bed, and he groaned. He would just ignore it. Yes, that was definitely the only thing to do. He would just have to not think about Heero and... that girl. Getting up, he cast a last withering look out the window, and went to go start his day.   
  
Milliard was in the kitchen making an omelet when Duo came in. The blond turned, and frowned when he noticed the look on his brother's face. "All right, what's wrong now?"   
  
Duo stared at his brother for a moment, then looked away. "Nothing."   
  
Milliard's frown deepened as Duo slumped into a chair. He knew this probably had something to do with Heero. Mil had known his little brother long enough that he could almost read his mind. And right now, he could tell Duo was being bothered with thoughts of the boy next door. But he kept his mouth shut, and turning back to his omelet, folded it carefully over. Duo would tell him in his own good time.   
  
"He's got a girlfriend," Duo said quietly.   
  
Milliard scowled at the defeated tone, but remained silent. He cut the overfilled omelet in two with his spatula. Laying each half on a plate, he grabbed his coffee and went to the table. Setting one plate in front of Duo, he sat down and waited. After a few moments, Duo glanced up and pushed the plate away. "Thanks. I'm not hungry though."   
  
Milliard sighed. "Duo, eat it." He pushed the plate back in front of his cousin. He couldn't stand to see Duo like this. "Come on little bro, it's not all bad. Did he actually tell you he had a girlfriend?"   
  
"No." Duo played with his fork and moved bits of egg and mushroom around on his plate. "That's the worst part of all, he didn't even tell me."   
  
"Then, how did you find out?" Milliard asked, puzzled.   
  
"I saw them together out in his backyard, they were holding hands." Duo looked sullenly down at his plate.   
  
Milliard started to chuckle. "That's it? Duo! You're jumping to conclusions. For all you know she's just a friend, maybe even a relative." He grinned as his cousin took a bite of egg.   
  
"But I saw them..."   
  
"What? Holding hands? That doesn't mean a thing. Finish eating breakfast and go over there."   
  
Duo looked doubtfully at his brother, who sat blissfully eating his omelet, problem solved. He thought about it for a moment, Milliard could be right. "Alright, you might be right. Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions. I'll go see him after work"   
  
Milliard hid a smile of satisfaction, "Want some coffee?"   
  
"Yeah, bring it on." The usual cheerful note was back in Duo's voice. Milliard breathed a silent sigh of relief.   
  
+  
  
"Hilde Schbeiker?" Duo raised an eyebrow at the girl in question.   
  
"Yup, I'm Heero's half sister, nice to meet you." She took his limp hand and shook it vigorously.   
  
"Half sister?" Duo felt a sudden release of tension, and smiled at the girl. "Half sister, that's great, I didn't think Heero had a sister."   
  
She nodded and grinned at Heero. "He didn't think he had a sister either. Actually, uh, I'm not supposed to be here." She lowered her voice and leaned closer to Duo. "If dad knew I was here he'd kill Heero. You see," She looked around then said conspiratorially, "Dad doesn't know Heero found out about me. If Heero's mom ever knew about me, let's just say things would not be happy in the Yuy clan." Duo stood with his mouth slightly open and gaped at her.   
  
"Hilde!" Heero glared at her warningly.   
  
"What? You like him right? Sheesh, its not like I just told him something you wouldn't have eventually told him yourself." She stuck out her tongue and thumbed her nose at the fuming boy.   
  
Heero sighed and rolled his eyes at Duo. "This is what I'm busy with this weekend." He said dryly.   
  
Duo hadn't thought he could become any happier than he had at finding out Hilde wasn't Heero's girlfriend. But now he suddenly saw his entire day grow brighter, and he blurted out, "Then, maybe you can both come."   
  
"What? Come where?" Heero asked, looking at Duo.   
  
"Well, yesterday when I asked you what you were doing this weekend. I wanted to know if you were free to come camping with us. You see, every 4th of July we go camping out on Balalaika Island for a few days. I thought maybe you'd like to come. Now that Hilde's here she can come too. You'll love the island. We'll be going out there tomorrow." Duo took a deep breath and waited.   
  
"Oh wow Heero, we're going!" Hilde grabbed Heero's arm and bounced in place next to him. Heero gave her a look; she dropped his arm and continued to jump in place.   
  
Glancing up, Heero met Duo's eyes, and smiled at the pleasure he saw in them. "Yeah we'll go," He jerked his head at Hilde. "Then I won't have to think of how to entertain her."   
  
"Aww, you like my ideas. Last time you said you never knew glue could last so long." She grinned and dodged as Heero lunged at her.   
  
"That was not funny Hilde. My hand stayed glued to that thing for a week. My teachers kept asking me why I had my hand in my pocket." He glared at her.   
  
Duo looked curiously at them. "Do I even want to know?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
Heero scowled at his sister and stepped closer to her. "Hilde if you tell him that you glued my hand to a ...a...Omae o korosu!"   
  
Duo was dying of curiosity. He looked at Hilde, who winked at him. "I'll tell ya some other time, when he's not threatening to kill me." She said in a low voice, as Heero growled.   
  
"Is that what he said?" Duo asked.   
  
"Yeah, he does that sometimes. Haven't you noticed? When he gets all flustered he starts talking in Japanese. I think it's a throwback from his childhood personally. You know..." Heero slapped his hand over her mouth.   
  
+  
  
"Heero, this dog gets fatter and fatter everytime I see him. What do you feed this guy? Linebackers?" Hilde was kneeling on the floor next to Zero and patting his exposed belly. The fat dog looked like he was in heaven, his eyes rolled back in his head and his tongue hanging out.   
  
"Yes, linebackers. I'm building him up to sumo wrestlers." Heero nodded and managed to keep a straight face. Duo chuckled. They were sitting in Heero's living room. After the braided boy had found out that Hilde was Heero's sister, he'd completely forgotten his frustration of the night before. They'd stayed out on the lawn until sunset, eventually going over to meet Milliard.   
  
Milliard and Hilde had hit it off like a house on fire. Both Heero and Duo had backed away, as their conversation got louder and louder. Their arms had been gesticulating wildly; Hilde had been trying -as far as Duo could figure out- to explain the difference between a New York pizza and a Chicago pizza. It had taken nearly an hour before they finally agreed to order a New York style pizza. Then, they argued over what to get on it.   
  
Now it was getting late, Duo stifled a yawn and leaned back against the sofa. It had been a better day than he'd thought it would be. He'd found out a lot about Heero just from listening to Hilde's endless chatter. The girl was positively filled with energy and never seemed to stop talking. Duo had payed close attention though, and every now and then, she would say something that he'd found himself storing away in his memory for later use.   
  
Heero was allergic to jello, and he couldn't stand rainy days. He liked martial arts, and was trained in most of them. He had a bookshelf that went to the ceiling. At which point they'd gone upstairs, and for the first time Duo had seen Heero's room from the inside.   
  
It was bare except for a large bookshelf, the bed, and a low dresser sitting next to the bed. The only bit of color in the room had been that bookshelf, and Duo had found himself just staring at the spines wondering what had made the other boy the way he was. Then Heero and Hilde had started arguing about authors. Eventually they'd all trooped downstairs again, only to argue about which movie to watch. Hilde hadn't stopped talking through the entire movie.   
  
Duo stifled another yawn and fought to keep his eyes open. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was past midnight. "Guys? I have to go home and go to bed. I've got to work early tomorrow. It's been a great evening though, wish I could stay longer."   
  
Hilde jumped up and ran to the couch, bouncing on the cushions and tumbling several pillows to the floor. "Awww, Do you really have to go? I haven't told you about when Heero..." Heero slapped his hand over Hilde's mouth again. She kept talking. Then she finally gave up trying to talk behind the hand and settled with rolling her eyes expressively at Duo.   
  
Heero smiled. "I'll walk you home. Hilde stay." Letting go of her mouth, he pointed at the couch and glared at her.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I won't move a muscle." She made kissing sounds as Heero ushered a grinning Duo out the front door.   
  
The door closed and Duo turned, still grinning, and looked at Heero. "I like her."   
  
"Mm, most people either like her or hate her." He shook his head; his dark bangs falling to cover his eyes.   
  
"I'm glad you can come camping with me." Duo said, glancing away and blushing in the dim light of the front step. Heero remained silent, and taking his hand, started walking across the lawn towards Duo's front porch.   
  
They stood for a long moment in the shadows of the porch; finally, Heero let go of the hand he was still holding. Amethyst eyes were dark in the dim light and Heero wanted to see them, wanted to see the look in them. He walked closer to the other boy and reached out a hand to smooth one finger over a delicately arched eyebrow. His fingers trailed down Duo's temple and over his cheek, running briefly over his nose, then tracing his lips. Duo shivered at the sensation and closed his eyes.   
  
"I don't know why." Heero said softly, his fingers moving to caress the skin of Duo's neck then sliding into his hair. He pulled the other boy close and brushed his mouth against the tender area below Duo's ear.   
  
"Ww-why what?" Duo asked, as his head rolled back, fully exposing himself to the feel of Heero's mouth. Scorching breath washed over his skin and he stifled a moan as the other boy pressed more tightly against him.   
  
"Why I can't stop thinking about you." Heero whispered hotly against his ear, he brushed his lips over Duo's and sighed. "Why I want you so much."   
  
"Get a room guys!" A familiar girlish voice yelled. Heero groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Duo.   
  
"Hilde!"   
  
Howling laughter flowed out the open upstairs window. And Duo started to laugh himself, the mood broken.  
  
"I'll see you later Duo, I need to go sedate her and tie her to a kitchen chair for the night."   
  
Duo nodded and tried to look serious. "You can tie her to a tree when we go camping."   
  
Heero grinned, "You see? You're getting to know her already." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"Imagine something of your very own; something you can have and hold. I'd build a road in gold just to have some dreaming."_   
\- Blondie, Dreaming

They met over at Duo's early the next morning. Hilde complaining bitterly about the early hour, until Milliard made coffee and fresh cinnamon rolls. Then she'd followed him around for the rest of the morning making love-struck eyes at him, and telling him he'd captured her girlish heart with his pastry making skills. Eventually Treize had told her she was a girl after his own heart, and they'd both followed the suffering blond around after that, teasing him mercilessly.   
  
Duo and Heero had finally tackled Hilde and forced her to help them find the camping supplies. Then Treize went to get his boat so that they could start loading it up. The three teenagers trundled gear down to the dock, and Milliard packed up all the food. A few hours after that, Mil and Treize went to the island and dropped off the gear.   
  
They were sitting on the shady back porch talking about the island, when a car horn blared from the front of the house.   
  
"She's here!" Duo ran to get the front door. They all quieted down as they heard voices enter the house and begin moving towards the back porch. Relena came through the kitchen; linked arm in arm with Duo, behind them was a tall girl with long blond hair and elegantly split eyebrows. Treize gasped.   
  
"Dorothy!" Within a few seconds, the strange girl was being swung around in a bear hug. Treize grinning fiercely, set her down, and then hugged her again.   
  
"I've missed you too. Now could you stop trying to break my ribs?" Came a muffled voice. Treize finally released the slim, blond girl and she smiled around at everyone, straightening her clothes.   
  
"So are you going to introduce her?" Milliard asked dryly. He knew who she was, having met Treize's younger cousin many years ago at a rather awkward time. She'd walked in on them eating breakfast. Off each other.   
  
"Dorothy Catalonia, everyone. Everyone, this is my cousin Dorothy. I haven't seen her in ages." He turned to Dorothy, "I thought you were away at University?"   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I have been. How do you think I met Relena? And then she just happened to mention her brother was partners with one Treize Khushrenada and the rest was history." The blond girl smiled at Treize, who stood with his mouth slightly open.   
  
He snapped it shut with an audible click. "This is a smaller world then we ever dreamed." He finally managed to say, then he grinned foolishly, and picking up Dorothy again, proceeded to crush her in another bone cracking hug.   
  
"Her ribs are going to ache for days after this." Milliard commented to no one in particular.   
  
+  
  
The boat sped over the water, white foam shooting out in the wake of the craft. Zero stood in the bow, drooling into the wind. Every now and then, someone would give a cry of disgust as a bit of dog slobber hit them. Everyone except for Milliard and Treize, who were sitting at the back of the boat, the shield of the pilot's shelter covering them   
  
The wind rushing past his ears, Heero turned to Duo and shouted. "Are we almost there?"   
  
Duo frowned, and then he leaned closer to Heero. "What?"   
  
Hilde leaned across Heero and bellowed. "He asked if we're almost there!"   
  
"A little longer!" Duo shouted, leaning across Heero's lap so she could hear him better over the rushing of the wind. They stayed there for a moment, discovering that Heero's body served as an excellent windbreaker.   
  
"Hey Duo," Hilde said in a conversational tone of voice, "Do you think he can hear us?" She pointed upwards and tapped Heero on the chin. Duo looked up. Heero was watching him, a small smile playing about his lips. His eyes were a lighter blue out here, Duo noticed, almost cobalt. Then he blushed and sat up again. Hilde laughed.   
  
After another half hour passed, the boat began to slow. They cruised in between giant rock studded islands. A few of them had houses that looked to have been there for hundreds of years. Trees and bushes covered most of the islands, making for impenetrable forests and shady glens. The boat slowed further as they passed a rocky beach, then Treize went to the front and stood on the bow.   
  
Milliard cut the motor, and sudden quiet descended. With a bump, the boat settled onto the bank and Treize hopped out with the rope, to tie them up to a convenient tree, Zero following him. The wind whistled faintly between the trees and birds sang somewhere further inland.   
  
"It's beautiful. Like being in another world." Hilde said quietly, staring around with wide eyes at the trees enclosing them. Heero nodded in agreement, though his eyes strayed towards Duo as he did.   
  
Duo turned from looking at the rocky beach and nodded, "It's like this everytime. Come on let's go to the camp. It's further inland." He climbed up onto the bow of the boat and dropped lightly onto the beach, gesturing for the others the follow him.   
  
Soon they stood together, taking in their surroundings. Treize broke the silence. "If we want to get any clams before the sun sets, we need to head to camp."   
  
Duo smiled and grabbed onto Heero's hand. Hilde snatched Duo's other hand, and they grinned at each other.   
  
"Are we off to see the wizard Duo? I don't see a yellow brick road." Hilde began tugging on Duo's hand, "Come on! I want to see the Emerald City!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes, but he too tugged lightly on Duo's hand. "Show us the camp Duo."   
  
"Mil and Treize set up the tents already, so all we have to do is collect extra firewood and go clam digging." They began walking down a narrow path that led from the rocky beach to the woods. Zero ran ahead, his stub of a tail wagging furiously, sniffing everything in sight.   
  
"Clam digging?" Heero asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at Duo questioningly.   
  
"You'll see. Haven't you ever been camping before?" Duo followed the path ahead with his eyes, carefully stepping over fallen branches.   
  
"I've been camping, but not on an island. And never someplace like this." Heero glanced above at the towering pines and the glimpses of sky in between them. "Why isn't anyone else around here?"   
  
"Well, Treize's father owns this island." Duo glanced back at the others, walking further behind them along the path. "So it's private property. It's actually kind of nice, no one can come here and pollute it, or chop down the trees, or build a house." He stopped talking and merely gazed about, his feet sure on the familiar path.   
  
A gap appeared ahead in the trees, Heero caught a glimpse of an olive drab tent. "Is that the camp up ahead?"   
  
Duo looked up and followed Heero's gaze. "Yeah, that's it. That's the eating tent you see, and the sleeping tents are set further back in the trees."   
  
"I take it we aren't roughing it then?" Hilde asked, finally speaking up after a disturbingly long silence.   
  
"No, But you'll see, our way of camping out here has it's way of getting to you." Duo smiled as they approached the giant screened off military mess tent. "Treize and Mil went junk shopping for most of our gear, they fixed it up so it was usable. It's mostly all old army surplus."   
  
The camping area was set up in a rough semi-circle around a large pit in the middle, where, presumably a fire would burn later. The three sleeping tents were set up further back, shady limbs spreading over them and filtering out the sun. The mess tent sat to one side of the sleeping tents, nearer the fire pit. A table was set up inside the screened in tent, a cooler and provisions sitting beside it. The dog was bounding from scent to scent around the campsite, sniffing vigorously at old smells.   
  
Duo tugged Hilde and Heero over to the tent they would all be sharing, and unzipped the flap. "Good, Treize found some extra sleeping bags. It's cold here at night. The wind blows in off the water and cuts right through your clothes, and the tent." He shivered to accent his point. Then looked Heero up and down slowly. "You might want to change out of those shorts."   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Suit yourself. But it's going to get really cold when the sun drops down for the night."   
  
"You can keep him warm Duo." Hilde piped up, both boys turned to look at her. Heero glaring and Duo blushing furiously.   
  
+  
  
Heero eyed the foil packets dubiously. "What exactly is in those?"   
  
Milliard sighed and explained again. Heero was now the third person to ask. "The clams you dug up, lobster Treize brought, corn, potatoes, onion. Now we're going to let it sit here," He started placing the well-wrapped packages onto the coals, "And in an hour you won't care what's in these, because you're going to be starving." He grinned at Heero and continued carefully putting the packages onto the coals.   
  
"Come on Heero," Duo said, walking up to the two of them, and leaning down to poke at one of the foil wrapped bundles. "Clambake? You're the best bro." He turned to Heero, "Hilde wants to go explore the woods for a while, want to come?"   
  
"Ok." Heero didn't mind at all when Duo took his hand and led him across the camp towards the path through the trees. Instead, he focused on the comfortable warmth of the other boy's hand in his. The sky was darkening, stars beginning to peep from in between a few scattered clouds above. "Duo? How are we going to explore the woods in the dark?"   
  
Duo grinned; lifting an unlit lantern he held in his other hand. "Always come prepared."   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Where's Hilde?"   
  
"Waiting on the rock beach for us, near the boat."   
  
The camp was just disappearing from view behind them. Heero squeezed the hand in his and watched his footing on the uneven path. Suddenly Duo pulled him to a stop and pointed silently ahead.   
  
Flying through the trees like a ghostly shadow, was an owl. It drifted slowly between the trees, flapped once, and dove for the underbrush. There was the shriek of a small animal, and then the owl took flight with something squirming feebly in its powerful claws.   
  
They stood for a moment, watching where it had been. Then Heero shook himself and noticed it was getting darker, and Duo was still holding his hand.   
  
"I've never seen that before." Duo said in a hushed tone, as he began tugging Heero down the path again. Then he stopped once more and Heero bumped into him.   
  
"What?"   
  
Duo stood with his head cocked to one side, listening. "You hear that?"   
  
Heero turned around in place, listening intently, he could hear a faint rustle further down the path, but it sounded like trees in the wind more than anything else. "What are you hearing Duo?"   
  
Duo's teeth flashed in the encroaching darkness, he leaned close to the blue-eyed boy, tugging him so that they bumped together. Pressing his mouth close to Heero's ear, he leaned in and whispered softly, "The monsters are out tonight Heero." Then he licked the ear that was so close to his lips, and slid his tongue briefly around the outer rim of it. He chuckled when Heero shivered. Then he felt strong arms wrap around him in return.   
  
"Oh? What monsters do I need protection from?" Heero asked in a low voice, his arms tightening, his hands already itching to slide into that hair. He inhaled Duo's scent then sighed against his neck. He was so tired of wanting. Would it be so bad to give in for just a little while? He nipped lightly at the soft skin beneath his mouth. Everytime he gave in was the last time. Yet, it kept happening again. His hands slid up the slim waist, over the lithe back. Heero's eyes slid shut as his lips found their way to Duo's. His hands automatically holding onto the long braid, needing a lifeline. It felt so good everytime. He started backing Duo up against the nearest tree; he wasn't going to stop this time. He pulled his mouth from the panting lips and opened his eyes to see violet pools reflecting his face. "Duo."   
  
There was almost a threat in the low growl of his name. Duo shivered and his hands clenched in Heero's shirt. It almost sounded like a good threat, the kind you try to get someone to give you. He shifted his hips against the other boy and brought his mouth back to the warm lips waiting so close to his own. "You're not going to stop this time."   
  
In answer, Heero caught his mouth in another kiss, pressing against him more urgently. His hands slid down Duo's back and began pulling up the thin sweatshirt to expose firm, smooth skin.   
  
Duo's lips parted under his on a soft moan. Then his tongue was sliding into Heero's mouth exploring, touching, tasting. His hands biting into the muscles of Heero's back, gripping tightly. He felt like he was going to fall at any moment. The only real, solid thing was the hot body grinding against him, Heero's mouth. He groaned into that mouth as one of Heero's hands slid up his bare chest.   
  
"Ooh! Tonsil hockey! What's the score?" Hilde's shout made both boys jump guiltily. They separated and Heero glared death at her. She smiled sheepishly at him, then put her hand to her mouth as if just noticing something "Oh wait, I just interrupted that part hunh?"   
  
Duo pulled his sweatshirt back down, thankful it was probably too dark for her to see the bulge in his jeans. He silently cursed Hilde, and wondered if tying her to a tree wasn't a bad idea after all.   
  
"I've been waiting on the beach now for a half hour. I thought maybe a bear had gotten you." She clicked on a flashlight and aimed it at them, then grinned. "Looks like you got mauled by one at any rate."   
  
"Hilde." There was another threat in Heero's voice. But this time, Duo thought, it didn't sound like the good kind of threat.   
  
Hilde giggled nervously and sidestepped around them, then started running towards the camp laughing, yelling back over her shoulder. "I never saw stuff like this back in Kansas! Auntie Em, Auntie Em!"   
  
Duo and Heero exchanged glances, Duo shrugged and Heero nodded. Then they bolted down the path after the fleeing figure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"Would you like to swing on a star? Carry moonbeams home in a jar? And be better off than you are? Or would you rather be a fish?"_   
\- Bing Crosby, Swinging On A Star   
  
"So then what happened?" Duo was lying on his back snuggled into his sleeping bag. Hilde lay to his right; she'd been telling him the story of when Heero had met her for the first time. The lamp was out and the air was chill. All three of them were inside the tent. They'd been talking quietly for the last hour, Hilde doing most of it. While the boys lay on either side of her and thought about each other, and the kisses they'd shared earlier.   
  
"Well have you ever seen that movie 'The Parent Trap'?" Hilde asked.   
  
"Yeah." Duo nodded in the darkness.   
  
"It was exactly like that, only completely different."   
  
Duo blinked. "Hilde?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"That made absolutely no sense at all." He rolled over in his sleeping bag and faced her. "Can't you tell me seriously, what happened?" He could just make out her profile in the dim tent. Heero was a dark shadow lying beyond her. Duo wondered if he had fallen asleep. He'd been silent for a while now.   
  
"Alright. Seriously." She sighed and folded her arms behind her head. "When I was a kid my mom would send me away to summer camp. I've always been kind of outgoing, and I usually had a great time when I went. Well one year, I think I was around thirteen or fourteen. I was feeling kind of depressed. Mom had just told me that would be the last year I would get to go to camp, and I was starting a new school when I got back." She paused and looked over at Duo, "I'm telling you, this is so much like that movie." He snorted and she went on. "So to cut to the chase, I was sitting by the lake, and I was feeling down about everything. And this kid sat down next to me, and he said 'It can't be that bad.' Well, of course, he didn't have a clue, and I told him so."   
  
Heero snickered on the other side of Hilde. "You told me more than that."   
  
She tried to kick him with her legs enclosed inside her sleeping bag. "Yeah, I did. But you deserved it. Especially since you had that sneer on your face." She tried to kick him again, just to see if maybe she could do some sort of damage despite the bag.   
  
"I wasn't happy either." He said quietly.   
  
"Yeah, well, ok." She sighed again, and relaxed back against her pillow. "So a few days went by, and I kept seeing him around the camp. We wound up talking and got to know each other."   
  
"Only after we argued some more."   
  
"Shut up Heero, I have no idea what you're talking about." She paused again as he snickered. "Anyway, eventually we traded life stories, and he showed me a picture of his parents and him. It turned out his father looked very familiar. He happened to be my father too." She elbowed Duo through her sleeping bag. "See? Exactly like the movie."   
  
"Weird, so what happened after you found out?" He twisted onto his back and stared at the tent ceiling. Wondering what it would be like to suddenly discover you had a sister.   
  
"Well, we argued." Heero said, chuckling.   
  
"After that we talked about everything. We decided we knew why Heero's dad never said a word about me. You see it's my age."   
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well, I'm two years older than Heero. So, his dad and my mom had me before Heero's dad got married to his mom. Does that make any sense?" She turned her head and looked at Duo in the darkness.   
  
"Yeah, sort of. But why wouldn't he have told Heero's mom or Heero?"   
  
"Because he didn't want them to know he'd had a child out of wedlock. And I'm a girl, so I wasn't that great an asset anyway." She shrugged. "It didn't matter much to me, Mom always told me my dad had died. But after I met Heero, everything changed."   
  
"So then how old are you now Hilde?" Duo asked.   
  
"I'm nineteen. I've only known Heero for about five years." She rolled over and faced Heero. "Can you believe it? It doesn't seem like all that long ago I was telling you to take a hike." She grinned in the dark, her teeth flashing. "I'm glad you're as stubborn as I am, or else we might never have found out about each other."   
  
Heero smiled, reaching out to grab her hand, and giving it a squeeze. She rolled back over still clutching his hand.   
  
"So that's the story of how I found out I had a brother. What do you think Duo? Isn't it just like the movie, only completely different?" She started giggling.   
  
"Exactly." Duo laughed and rolled over to face her again. "But at least you aren't twins."   
  
Hilde tried to jab him with her elbow. "Hey! Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"   
  
"Both?"   
  
"Hm, ok. I'll let you live then."   
  
"Thanks." He said dryly.   
  
"Can we go to sleep now?" Heero asked plaintively from the other side of Hilde.   
  
"Alright, alright. But he started it. Goodnight Heero, night Duo. Hope the bears don't get us." She let go of Heero's hand and snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, pulling the edge of it over her head.   
  
"Hilde?" Duo asked, gently nudging her.   
  
A muffled "Yes?" came from her bag.   
  
"You do know there aren't any bears on this island, don't you?"   
  
She poked her head out again and looked at him in the dark. Her teeth flashed. "Then how did you happen to get mauled by one?"   
  
Duo blushed and pulled his sleeping bag up to cover his face. "Sneak attack." He said, then rolled over and tried to stifle a chuckle into his pillow.   
  
+  
  
Heero lay awake in the dark listening to Hilde snoring. He wondered what time it was. The night was almost completely silent outside the tent. Though occasionally he could hear Zero snuffle, from where they'd tied him earlier. Heero smiled in the darkness, Zero even sounded like a pig sometimes. Sighing loudly, he rolled over to face Hilde. He couldn't get over how loud she was snoring, he was amazed Duo could sleep through it. As if to belie that thought, Duo sat up and turned his head towards where he lay.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"You can't sleep either?"   
  
He saw Duo's head shake from side to side. "Not with the racket she's making."   
  
"Me either. She's always snored, but I think it's gotten worse. I don't know how she can sleep through it." Heero confided.   
  
Duo stifled a laugh, and leaning over Hilde, whispered in Heero's ear. "Do you want to go outside for a bit? The moon's out."   
  
Heero nodded, and they slipped out of their sleeping bags, and out the tent. Moonlight filtered through the trees above them scattering wayward light across the ground. They paused beside the tent to put on shoes and grab a flashlight. Then they walked silently together towards the sand beach on the other side of the camp.   
  
Duo could feel his stomach start to quiver at the thought of being alone with Heero again. Except this time no one would interrupt them. He smiled to himself and clicked on the flashlight, aiming it towards the path.   
  
They walked close together, occasionally bumping hips, as they kept their eyes on the small circle of light. Within a few minutes, they cleared the woods and walked through a scattering of sea grass, and then onto the sand.   
  
Duo turned off the flashlight and let his eyes adjust to the moonlit beach. It was cold down here; the wind was blowing across the sea, sending an icy chill along the sand. He stood for few moments watching the phosphorescent waves pound at the little beach, then turned to Heero. "There's a sheltered spot over by those rocks," He said, pointing at an enclosed jumble of rocks to their left. "Let's go sit over there. It'll keep us out of the wind."   
  
As they walked towards the shelter, Heero shivered, and wondered if Duo would be willing to keep him warm. He'd been all set to drag the beauty to the ground earlier, but now, as they walked over and sat together on the sand, he wondered what might have happened if he had. "Do you know," He said in a soft voice that barely carried to Duo's ears. "This reminds me of your back porch."   
  
Duo blinked and looked at him. Heero was staring out at the water, his arms around his knees. "This is what it's meant to be. Or at least part of it." Duo shifted closer to him, sitting so they just touched at shoulders and hips. "When it's done, it will be the ocean and the sky, and no Earth."   
  
Heero nodded in complete understanding. "Yes."   
  
"Then, you know what it is."   
  
"Yes," Heero turned and looked into the wide violet eyes, in which the sea and stars were reflected. "It's a dream."   
  
Duo looked at him for a long moment, blank astonishment on his face. "How... how did you know?" Then he tore his eyes away from Heero, and concentrated on the stars floating within the ocean. It was safer than looking at him, actually seeing the understanding.   
  
"Because it's my dream," Was the quiet reply. "You're painting my dream." He touched Duo's hand, then folded his fingers around it. "I think," he said bringing the slender fingers to his mouth, and kissing each fingertip. "Sometimes people are meant to know each other, and nothing can stop such a meeting." He paused, caressing the hand held within his. "And it's simply fate."   
  
"I didn't think fate was such a simple thing." Duo tried to joke, his fingers still tingling from the warmth of Heero's mouth. To his surprise, Heero smiled at him, nodding.   
  
"It is simple. I think we're lucky destiny didn't strike us." He laughed, putting his arm around Duo, drawing him even closer. "Destiny can be cruel, where as fate," he paused and pressed his lips to Duo's neck. "Is kind."   
  
"How kind?" Duo asked, tilting his head to one side and leaning against him.   
  
"Kind enough to let me keep going." Heero said, chuckling against his neck. His arms slid around Duo's waist, and pulled him so that he lay half sprawled across his lap. Heero leant down and looked into the night-shrouded eyes. "If Hilde interrupts us this time, she's definitely getting tied to a tree for the night." Then he smiled and rubbed his lips against Duo's, sliding his tongue out to taste the soft mouth.   
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, and pulled him down until he lay beside him on the sand. He stroked one smooth cheek as their lips met again, his fingers sliding up into the short silky hair at the base of Heero's neck. Everything was a different texture to explore. The softness of skin, the slick heat of a mouth, the hardness pressing against his hip. Duo blinked and backtracked, concentrating on the heat searing through his clothing. He slid his hand down until his palm rested against the intense heat, then squeezed.   
  
Heero's hands clenched in Duo's hair, one sliding down, wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He shifted, slipping his thigh between Duo's legs. Lifting his head, he gazed into lust-hazed eyes for a moment. Duo's lips were still softly parted, as if just waiting for the next kiss, his breath coming in short little gasps. Heero slowly, and very deliberately slid his thigh against Duo's groin, watching as the violet eyes closed and the panting mouth opened wide to moan his name. It was like listening to music.   
  
Duo was lost. He'd never felt anything even remotely resembling this. He'd kissed before, even played a little further, but he'd never felt this need. He wanted to do anything and everything he could to Heero, for Heero, with Heero, it didn't matter. He felt like he could spend forever just touching, learning, crawling inside Heero's mind and staying for a while. Then his mind went blank as a hot mouth slid along his neck, and hands lifted his shirt to expose him to the cold. A warm body took the place of the chill before he could even register it, lips caressing his chest, teeth nipping at him. A hand slid into his pants and he gasped at the intimate contact, jumping slightly.   
  
Heero froze, lifting his mouth from Duo's heaving chest; he gazed into the half closed eyes. They were slightly glazed, the boy was panting, his mouth open, though his eyes... they looked, almost confused. Heero slid up so that he could look more directly into them. Rubbing his nose against Duo's, he asked softly. "Duo?" A small murmur answered him. He nuzzled against Duo's cheek for a moment. "Duo, haven't you ever been with someone before?" A small shake of the head, a soft sigh.   
  
Heero wrapped his arms around the shivering boy and pulled him close. Stroking the long braid, one hand searching for the shirt he'd discarded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He found the shirt and draped it over Duo's shoulders, absently caressing the bare skin.   
  
Duo shivered again, his lips seeming to automatically search for Heero's as he answered. "You never asked."   
  
"Mmmm...I didn't think I needed to." He paused and returned the kiss, tasting the sweetness of Duo's mouth. "Duo...we can't..." He groaned as a curious hand found its way to his lap, squeezing the hardness still throbbing inside his pants.   
  
"No?" Duo crawled onto Heero, his legs splayed to either side. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and ground against him. "Mmmm...Heero...I don't want to stop."   
  
"Iie, yamete...Duo..." Heero managed to gain some control and gently slid the boy off his lap. Though every nerve in his body seemed to cry out at the loss.   
  
Duo pouted, then grabbed his shirt and quickly slid it back on, turning his back and folding his arms around his legs. He tensed when Heero tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder.   
  
"Duo? Are you mad at me?"   
  
Duo thought about it for a moment. He didn't know what he was feeling, not really. He was confused, horny, and yes, he admitted to himself. Mad. But he couldn't really say what he was mad about, or for that matter whom exactly, he was mad at, Heero or himself.   
  
Heero inched closer, until he sat behind Duo, then he pulled the boy against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "I just don't want to go so fast with you." He whispered into the perfect shell of an ear. Then he frowned, wondering why something like this mattered, when it had never mattered before. "I don't," he took a deep breath, "I don't want you to get hurt."   
  
"You wouldn't hurt me." Duo responded, snuggling back against the warm body behind him.   
  
Heero nuzzled his ear, softly kissing his neck, then trailing his lips down to where Duo's collarbone just peeked out of the oversized shirt. "I might not want to hurt you." He sighed and rubbed his face against the soft skin. "But if we don't slow down," his hands tightened around the slim waist, "I...don't know what might happen. I might hurt you just because we're so...eager." He chuckled, "That didn't sound right did it? I mean... I don't want to rush with you." Or myself, he added silently.   
  
Duo sighed, "Alright, but I don't have to like waiting do I?"   
  
"No," Heero smiled against his neck, "But I think you might find that you do." He shifted so his back was against a large rock, pulling Duo against him so that they lay half reclined together against the stone. He watched the stars shimmering on the water; everything seemed to remind him of this boy in his arms. No, maybe it was just the night sky. It reflected a thousand possibilities. He shook his head; maybe it was the boy in his arms after all. "I wonder what time it is." He said quietly into the hair brushing his cheek. There was no response. He peered over Duo's shoulder, taking notice of the slack features and softly parted lips. He smiled; it must be late.   
  
A few hours later the sun rose, scattering jagged rays across the water, creeping across the small beach. Light filtered over the two sleeping boys, but neither stirred. Instead, they curled tighter around each other and dreamed on into the dawn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are a melody, and some are the beat."_   
\- Alphaville, Forever Young   
  
"Say you're a teenage boy...." Treize paused and looked thoughtful.   
  
"I'm a teenage boy."   
  
The ginger-haired man rolled his eyes. "Mil, be serious. If you were they, where would you have gone?"   
  
The two men were standing beside the morning fire, coffee mugs in hand. Hilde had already gone in search of the two missing boys, and Relena and Dorothy had yet to put in an appearance.   
  
Milliard frowned slightly, and took a drink of his steaming black coffee. "Well, the moon was out last night, and it wasn't too cold."   
  
Treize nodded. "Yes, so if it were we, where would we have gone?"   
  
"I would have stayed in the tent. But then, I didn't have to sleep with an extra person thrown in the middle. Did you hear her snoring?"   
  
Treize looked grumpily at his lover. "I couldn't quite make it out over your snoring love, sorry."   
  
Milliard flushed faintly. "I don't snore, I know I don't."   
  
Treize patted him consolingly. "Right. Well to get back to our dilemma. I think we might have gone either to the forest or the beach."   
  
"The beach, the lamp is still here, and the flashlight is just no good for that forest. Do you remember the time when we got lost?"   
  
Treize smiled in remembrance. "How can I forget? It rained, your mother nearly killed us, and we caught colds afterwards."   
  
"But it was a good night, don't you think?" Mil grinned over his mug and waggled his eyebrows. "Ok, so we know that they've most likely gone to the beach. Want to go look? Or wait for them?" He idly studied the sky, then stretched and took another sip of coffee.   
  
"I don't think we'll have to go look for them. It seems as if they have decided to come back of their own free will." Treize said, pointing behind Milliard towards the path that led to the sand beach. The two boys were holding hands. Duo leaning his head against Heero's shoulder as they walked. They were talking quietly together and didn't appear to have noticed their audience.   
  
"Have a nice night boys?" Milliard called, grinning at the two when they looked up. The blond took in his brother's faint blush and Heero's somewhat embarrassed expression. Then he silently got two more mugs and filled them. "Coffee?" he offered, handing the mugs over to the grateful nods of the two boys.   
  
"So, was it a nice night for a moonlit stroll?" Milliard grinned at his furiously blushing brother. "Oh," his grin broadened, "I suppose that means it was."   
  
"Is there anymore coffee?" A plaintive voice called from across the camp. Relena was poking her head out of her tent, golden hair scattered around her shoulders. Her blue eyes squinted against the morning light as she gazed at them hopefully. Suddenly a slim hand reached out from behind her and yanked her back into the tent. A muffled yelp could be heard, then more silence.   
  
Everyone looked at each other then back at Relena's tent. They waited expectantly for a moment. A few minutes passed and then Dorothy crawled out of the tent and stood, brushing off her clothes. She looked up and smiled at everyone. "Good morning, there is more coffee isn't there?" Her smile widened, showing her teeth in a feral grin. Then a hand reached out from behind her and dragged her back into the tent. Another few yelps could be heard. Everyone waited again, watching the tent avidly.   
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over this island for you! Where have you been?" Hilde yelled from across the campsite, running over to them and flinging herself onto a startled Heero. Then she grinned at Treize. "Anymore coffee?"   
  
Treize silently handed her a mug, his eyes never straying far from the tent across from them. Hilde noticed everyone seemed to be frozen watching Relena's tent. She snuggled in between Heero and Duo, sliding her arm around Heero's waist, and sipped her coffee, watching as well, convinced something interesting was going to happen. Suddenly a loud shriek erupted from the tent and everyone jumped.   
  
In a strange slow motion action, the tent they were watching leisurely collapsed in on itself. Limbs flailed against the inside of the tent and a muffled shout could be heard. Eventually after much bulging of olive drab and more muted curses, two blonde heads peeked out of the tent flap.   
  
Both girls were red in the face and panting slightly. Then they noticed their audience. Relena hid her face and tried to crawl backwards into the tent, but was unable to move and wound up stuck half in and half out. She groaned and tried to bury herself under the tent cloth as best she could. Dorothy glared around at everyone as if daring them to say a word.   
  
Milliard grabbed two more mugs, filled them, and walked over to the collapsed tent. He knelt down and silently placed the two cups of coffee in front of the girls. Then he stood up and grinned around at everyone. "Anyone up for breakfast?"   
  
\+   
  
"Does everyone have a map?" Relena was standing next to the mess tent checking her watch.   
  
After eating a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, they had all discussed what to do for the day. Should they go to another island in the area? Or stay on Balalaika and explore it. It had been Relena who suggested the treasure hunt on Balalaika. Since she knew the island rather well, she'd drawn three maps. There was an X to mark the spot on each one, and whoever found their treasure first won a prize. Though Relena had not said what the prize would be, let alone the treasure, it didn't seem to matter much.   
  
It had taken roughly an hour to choose who would be on which team. Eventually they had decided each party would have one person who was familiar with the island, and one person who was not. The three teams consisted of Treize and Hilde, Duo and Dorothy, and Milliard and Heero.   
  
Relena checked her watch again and glanced around at the teams. Hilde and Treize were whispering to each other, casting speculative looks at the others. Occasionally one or the other of them would snicker and then whisper some more. Duo was teasing his partner over the tent mishap earlier that morning. She still refused to tell him what they'd been doing in order to bring the tent down. Mil was trying to make Heero blush, and was actually succeeding. All it took was to mention how nice the evening was last night, or to ask if Heero enjoyed the beach on the island.   
  
"All right, when I knock on the table that's the signal to start. You all have a compass, map, and a watch. You will be given exactly three hours in which to decipher the map and find your treasure. Good luck!" She grinned around at them and patted Zero, whom she decided made an excellent mascot and had tied a pink ribbon around his neck as a sign of his new rank. Zero didn't seem to mind very much, and instead rested heavily on one of the girl's ankles, leaning into the scratches and pats she kept giving him.   
  
With a bang of her fist on the table, she raised her other arm and clicked the timer on her watch. "Go!"   
  
The three teams opened their maps and stood for a moment deciphering the first clue. Relena had made it so that there were ten clues on each map, and in order to find the next spot to be you had to figure out what the clue meant. A few moments passed, the first clue was relatively easy and merely got them all started.   
  
Seconds later Relena sighed as the last of the teams left the campsite. She smiled to herself and went to get her book. Snuggling down in a lawn chair she idly scratched Zero's ears and found her place. The sun glinted off her hair and she lost herself in the book.   
  
\+   
  
"Ok, what's the next clue?" Duo paused holding a branch out of the way while Dorothy checked the map.   
  
"Going North you'll come across a little brook and a lot of moss, take a left but don't get lost your next move makes a southern cross." Dorothy frowned down at the map then glanced up and looked around.   
  
"Do you know what the Southern Cross is?" Duo asked, carefully stepping over a mud puddle.   
  
"Yes, but I don't see how our next move can make it. We'd practically be dancing." She jumped over a branch and twisted to the side of a large rock.   
  
"Well, we went left at that brook where the ground was covered in green moss." He frowned down at the ground and jumped over a small rock outcropping. Then he stopped and turned abruptly in place. "Dorothy?"   
  
She deftly jumped onto a rock beside him, narrowly avoiding colliding with him. He blinked and looked up at her. "Turn around and look behind us." He started to chuckle as her eyes lit up with sudden understanding when she surveyed the area behind them. The rocks they'd been dodging and jumping over formed a crude Southern Cross.   
  
"She's tricky." Dorothy said softly, and then she grinned down at Duo. "Ready for the next clue?"   
  
\+   
  
Treize looked at the large face shaped rock and smiled. Hilde stood beside him and glanced down at the map in her hands. "This must be it." He muttered, turning to her and gesturing at the map. "Next clue?"   
  
She cleared her throat and read in a singsong voice. "Now the face is staring west, look around and take a guess, what view does he like best?" She ended it on a questioning note and furrowed her brow as she puzzled it over.   
  
Treize leaned close to the rock in question and stared into its ëeyes'. He tugged on Hilde's arm and pointed. "That way." He said firmly, gesturing to the Southwest. He grinned at Hilde triumphantly.   
  
"This is easy."   
  
\+   
  
Milliard glared at the map, and then he turned it over and glared at it some more. "This makes no sense." He said in disgust, handing the map over the Heero.   
  
"Sometimes clues are under rocks, so take a breath and take stalk." Heero frowned. "Why would she misspell the word stalk?"   
  
"What?" Mil leaned over his shoulder and looked. "Why so she did." He looked around in bafflement. They were standing near the rock beach, their last clue having directed them to it. "This place is littered with rocks, how can a clue be hiding under one of them?" Heero glanced at the map again, and then idly flipped over the nearest stone with the toe of his shoe. Not surprisingly, nothing was under it but dirt.   
  
"Aha!"   
  
His head jerked up at the exclamation. Milliard stood near the edge of the forest, pointing down at a scattering of small flowering plants. "These are wild sea peas, and they grow on stalks." He beamed, and pointed at the rock resting near the small green tendrils. "They're growing out from under this rock. Read the next clue."   
  
\+   
  
"Last clue!" Duo said enthusiastically.   
  
Dorothy grinned at him and they both bowed their heads over the map. Then they frowned as one and looked at each other. Duo looked down again and slowly read the last clue out loud. "As you know the first team to bring back the treasure they find wins the game, now take heed and read." He paused clearing his throat, and then went on. "Now you notice the sea is near, stop a minute and feel no fear. Step up to the edge and push your luck, the X is near it, so don't get stuck."   
  
He glanced up and looked at their surroundings. They were standing on a small cliff that overlooked the sea. Trees lined the edge of the cliff blocking the view a bit, but not enough so that you couldn't get a nice look. He watched as a few seagulls spiraled over the rocks further out in the water.   
  
"Duo, come look at this."   
  
Duo turned, Dorothy was standing a few feet away and looking past him at the ocean view. She gestured for him to come stand beside her.   
  
"Look." She said as he came to her side. He followed her pointing finger and stared for a moment. Then a slow smile crept over his face.   
  
"Those two trees form an X, butÖ" He looked confused, "Where's the treasure? She never did say what it was. Is it buried beneath them?"   
  
"I don't think so. If you think of the clues she's given us to get us here. What kind of treasure do you think it would be?" She walked over and sat down directly between the two trees. "Duo, did you bring your sketchbook after Relena borrowed it to draw the maps?"   
  
"Yeah, got it right here." He patted his backpack, slung it off his back, and unzipped it. Pulling out the sketchbook, he held it out to her.   
  
"It's not for me, draw me a picture. Draw this X." She pointed up at the trees over her head. "And draw this view behind it." She waved her hand at the ocean.   
  
He grinned at her. "Now that's smart! We'll take her the X. Do you think that's what the treasure really is?"   
  
She settled against one of the tree trunks and stretched her legs out, crossing them at the ankles and resting her hands in her lap. Smiling she tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "You've known her longer. Isn't it just the kind of thing she would consider a treasure?"   
  
"Yeah," He had already begun to make a preliminary sketch and filled in a bit more detail before adding, "It's just the kind of thing she would pick. I wonder what the treasure is for everyone else?" "And will they be able to figure out how to take it back?" Dorothy grinned and turned to face the ocean, watching the waves break against the scattered rocks in the shallow inlet.   
  
Duo began to sketch her into the picture.   
  
+  
  
"Hold out your hands Treize, I need a boost up." Hilde rolled up the map and stuck it into her back pocket. The last clue had told them to look for the tree with an X carved into it, and climb it to find the treasure. Treize hooked his hands together and held them low so she could step onto them. She gripped his shoulders then boosted herself up onto his hands. Within seconds, she had climbed up onto his shoulder and was reaching for the low branch.   
  
She swung up onto it and pulled the map out of her pocket, then read the clue again. "Now squint your eyes and look real hard, I know I left it here, it should be in a jar." Hilde grimaced and peering below, grinned down at Treize. "I think she was running out of rhymes on this last clue."   
  
She sat back up and looked around at the leafy branches of the tree. A glint shining from the center of the crowded limbs caught her eye. She dropped the map, letting Trieze catch it, and then carefully crawled across the branch towards the glittering object. Reaching out she eased the dirty jar from the little hollow it rested in and frowned at it. "Catch me." She said then pushed off the tree and fell into Treize's outstretched arms. She grinned at him and twisted out of his hold, landing lightly on her feet. Brandishing the old jar triumphantly she started to twist it open. "Let's see what this treasure is."   
  
The lid made a harsh metallic sound then crumbled and fell off. Sparkling pebbles poured into Hilde's open palm and she gasped. "They're crystals. Wow, look at them all." The small rocks shimmered, rainbows dancing over Hilde's face as she twisted her hand in the sunlight.   
  
+  
  
Milliard smiled over the map at Heero, and then read the last clue. "An X it makes, but not too well. Perhaps you should instead find me an in-season bell." He blinked and frowned for a moment as he contemplated the clue.   
  
Heero shrugged and wandered around the shady little nook they were in. Tiny wildflowers littered the area, and there were more wild sea peas nestled among the rocks and greenery. He knelt down and picked a minuscule pea pod, slitting it open with a fingernail to see if there was anything in it. Small peas fell into his hand and he smiled at them, picking one of the tiny things up to taste it. He choked and spit the little thing back out, glaring at it. It had been like eating a tiny green pellet of salt. Standing up he brushed off his jeans, and looked around. A patch of bright purple flowers caught his eye and he went over to examine them more closely.   
  
"These look like the color of Duo's eyes." He said softly, idly picking one of the tiny bell shaped flowers.   
  
"What?" Mil asked, glancing up from the map.   
  
"These are probably brought back to bee hives." Heero said hastily, holding up the little flower for Mil to inspect.   
  
"Nice, looks like the color of Duo's eyes too." He grinned at Heero then blinked and looked back at the flower. "It's a bell."   
  
Heero glanced at the flower again and his eyes widened slightly, he'd been so absorbed with the color of the flower he hadn't even noticed it's shape. "The treasure." He stared at tiny flower, thinking of how dark Duo's eyes had looked last night on the beach. Almost the same shade of the flower.   
  
"Relena's got a very strange sense of treasure." Milliard shook his head and bent down, picking a few more of the small bell shaped flowers.   
  
+  
  
"The prize was what?!" Milliard looked incredulously at Relena.   
  
"They won, and for their prize they get to be king and queen for the night." She smiled at the winners.   
  
"But Relena! We never promised to do this. You can't make us, it's unfair!" Dorothy scowled at her.   
  
"You said you would play, that's a binding pledge right there. You're stuck, so suffer." Relena grinned. "Besides, it's only for the night, and it's not like you have to scrub floors or anything." She patted Milliard's arm and glanced about at the other slaves for the night. "Anymore complaints?" No one said a word. "Good." She said brightly, standing up and climbing on top of the table.   
  
"I now pronounce you king and queen! Let your slaves do your bidding!" She started to laugh.   
  
While they had all been hunting, Relena had made two little flower circlets. When Hilde and Treize had entered the camp, she'd immediately crowned them and sat them inside the mess tent to wait for the others.   
  
Heero and Milliard had been the next to enter the camp, thinking they'd won because only Relena was in sight. They'd handed her a tiny bouquet of little purple bellflowers and she'd smiled at them. It had been exactly what she'd had in mind for their treasure.   
  
When Duo and Dorothy finally made it back to the camp they were already sure they hadn't won. They silently gave Relena the sketch of the 'treasure' and had been surprised when she'd burst into tears. Then she'd carefully set the picture on the table and hugged both of them tight, whispering 'thank you' to them in a broken voice.   
  
Now the losers of the hunt glared up at their king and queen for the night. Treize and Hilde struck a regal pose together and grinned. Then Treize whispered something into the shorthaired girl's ear. She tilted her head, listening intently, and then nodded. Straightening up she thrust out her chest and shouted, "Since tomorrow is the 4th of July, we have decided to release our slaves so that they may be independent!" She laughed, jumping down from the table with Treize, and flung an arm around Heero. "What's for dinner Mil?" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"Say nighty night and kiss me. Just hold me tight, and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_  
\- The Mamas and The Papas, Dream A Little Dream   
  
The day had been one of those hot, sunny days. The kind where you swore you could see the sky curving above you, arching into a great dome above your head. They had gone out on the water. Lounging about and watching the annual lobster boat races, the waves rocking them gently as they cheered on the decrepit fleet. Duo, Heero, and Hilde had perched on the bow, dipping their toes in the icy water and shouting for the boats they wanted to win most.   
  
Milliard had brought a picnic lunch, and around midday began passing out stacked sandwiches and ice cold drinks. Eventually the hot and cloudless day had made them all drowsy enough to want to return to their temporary home on the island.   
  
The rest of the daylight hours had been spent alternately relaxing around the campsite and exploring the island. When night had fallen, Milliard had laughingly told them he'd saved the best dinner for last, and then had begun to pull out several packages of hotdogs and marshmallows. After that, everyone just had to find the right stick to cook their meal on, and a hunt ensued for the longest, strongest, most fireproof stick. Many hotdogs and marshmallows died flaming deaths within the cheerful bonfire to the laughing group gathered around it.   
  
It wasn't until after dinner that they found out just how badly Duo had been burnt while on the boat. Hilde had laughingly slapped him on the back, causing the longhaired boy to rise up from his seat, his face turning deathly pale. Immediately she'd apologized, while Milliard and Relena exchanged frowns. It had been Heero who'd finally lifted up Duo's shirt, showing them all the cause of the boy's anguish. Heero had been surprised out how much the angry red of Duo's back disturbed him.   
  
He had glared at the painful looking burn, then gently lowered the shirt and dragged Duo to their tent. Settling the boy down on his stomach, he'd gone to ask the others if they had anything to calm the pain. Relena had already disappeared to get something, and came back with a paste mixture she'd told him she had made herself. It smelled mostly of mint, but seemed to have a faint undertone of vinegar and some unidentifiable herb.   
  
\+   
  
The lamp sat near Heero's leg, giving off a soft glow. In the dim lighting, Duo's back appeared to be a deep russet shade. Heero winced again as a hiss of pain escaped the boy. He carefully slathered more of the cooling mixture onto Duo's back, absently caressing the fevered skin.   
  
"You should have worn some sunblock." Heero said reprovingly.   
  
Duo's head was turned to one side, his voice slightly muffled against the pillow. "I didn't even think about it. I suppose this is what I get." He wiggled against the sleeping bag a bit. "I think my legs got burnt too."   
  
"I'll get them when I'm done with your back." Heero said softly as he stroked the hot flesh beneath his hand. After a few minutes, Duo stopped squirming and lay still. Heero paused, his hand resting on the smooth back. He hadn't really had a chance to be alone with Duo since the other night on the beach. His fingers trailed over the soft skin. Tomorrow everyone would be going home again, and what would happen then?   
  
"I have to drive Hilde to the airport tomorrow night." He said quietly.   
  
"Hmm?" Duo's eyes were closed, his breathing steady and even.   
  
Heero peered at the sleepy features for a moment. "I'm done with your back, what part of your legs feel burnt?" Heero nudged him. "If you want me to get at them, you're going to have to take off these jeans."   
  
Duo sighed. "Mmm...k." He rolled onto his side, his eyes still closed, and sleepily began to unbutton and unzip, sliding the pants off his hips. He let out a small yawn, managed to get his jeans down to his knees, then curled up slightly and snuggled his face against the pillow again. "How bad is it?" He asked in a blurry voice.   
  
Heero examined the bare skin; not liking the angry red on the front of Duo's legs. "Looks like you've been boiled." He said absently, scooping up another handful of the lotion, gently spreading it over the bright crimson legs. Duo gasped and squirmed again, making soft sleepy noises and clutching the pillow. Heero wondered how the boy was going to sleep with this horrible burn. Unless the cream lasted for more than a few hours, he imagined Duo was going to spend a very uncomfortable night. He sighed, rubbing the paste in.   
  
Gradually, Duo's muscles relaxed and he again breathed deeply, his brow smoothing in sleep. Heero turned him over until he once more lay on his stomach, intending to put another coating of lotion on the burn. He knelt back and looked at the peacefully sleeping boy. Duo's braid stretched above his head and over the pillow. His arms burrowed beneath the pillow, lips parted, eyelids fluttering occasionally.   
  
Heero could hear the muted sounds of the others, still gathered outside around the fire. He didn't want to leave the tent though, or Duo. Careful not to disturb the sleeping boy, he tugged the jeans the rest of the way off. Then unzipped the sleeping bag and eased Duo's legs into it, he left the bag unzipped, and coating his hands with more of the mint paste, began a gentle massage of the scarlet shoulders and back. His mind wandered to vague thoughts of school, his parents, Duo, and without even realizing it, his hands began to barely touch the hot skin, feathering over it.   
  
Duo murmured in his sleep. Heero noticed the slight pink of the pert, upturned nose and gently dabbed a bit of the paste onto it as well. He smiled when Duo's face scrunched up in a grimace, then muttering drowsily the boy snuggled further into his pillow.   
  
Stroking a finger over the arched eyebrows and slack mouth, Heero pulled the sleeping bag up and zipped it. He lay down, carefully wrapping an arm around Duo, and briefly pressed his lips to the burning skin of his neck. "Sleep well." He whispered, and clicked off the lamp, letting the darkness inside the tent envelop them.   
  
Neither boy was awake when Hilde finally came to bed. She stood for a long moment at the tent flap, her eyes soft in the moonlight. Then she sighed and slid across them, slipping into her sleeping bag and tugging it over her head.   
  
\+   
  
"I'll miss you sis." Duo hugged Relena tightly, burying his face against her neck.   
  
"It was a fun trip this year wasn't it Duo. I'll be back in a few weeks. Take care of yourself." She returned the hug, stroking his hair.   
  
Duo finally let her go, and then caught up a rather surprised Dorothy in an equally loving hug. "Take care of Rel." He whispered fiercely into her ear, then added in a lighter tone "Come back and visit with her."   
  
"I will Duo." She smiled at him and a slight nod of understanding passed between them as he let her go.   
  
"Call!" Mil yelled as the two girls got into the car. Relena rolled her window down, and poking her head out, grinned at them. "I want to see that back porch finished when I come back Duo!" Then waving, the girls drove off, heading back to school.   
  
Mil turned and looked over at his brother. "How's that burn feeling?"   
  
"Horrible." Duo groaned, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Relena left a jar of that balm she makes. It should help." Milliard paused, staring off over the front lawn and down the street. "I need to talk to you about something, let's go inside."   
  
Duo gave his cousin a curious look, then followed him into the house. Heero had gone to take Hilde to the airport already. The small girl had hugged Duo gently before she left, for once being solemn. Her final few words had stuck with him, he could tell they'd come from her heart. "You make him want to be himself all the time Duo. He's been hiding his whole life, forcing himself not to feel. And without even trying, you make him want to be human. Just remember," her hands had unconsciously tightened on his shoulders, making him wince. "Things like love are new to him, and he might not always know how to show he cares." Duo had blinked at her, amazed. Things like love, and, Duo just wasn't sure what love was. He loved his family, and his friends, and HeeroÖhe didn't know, it was different. It wasn't like the unashamed feelings of love he felt for Mil or Rel, it was, more animalistic, deep, at a gut level.   
  
He shook his head now as he walked through the house towards the kitchen. He still felt confused, and yet high. Like his feet didn't really touch down, his head stuffed with cottony thoughts. And his back was on fire, every brush of his t-shirt sending annoying pain along his nerves.   
  
Milliard sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, an unusually serious expression on his face. He gestured to the seat next to him, and Duo sat down as well, frowning.   
  
"Duo, I have to leave tomorrow morning. I'm going to be gone for a few days. The committee heads want a meeting. Treize and I both have to be there. I've never left you alone before, I know you can take care of yourself, butÖI just want to know if your ok with being by yourself here." He smiled suddenly. "At least Heero is right next door if you get too lonely." He couldn't tell if Duo was blushing or not, the pink tint on his cheeks temporarily permanent due sunburn. "I'll leave the hotel number and our cell phone numbers, if anything comes up just call, ok?" He looked anxiously at Duo for a moment.   
  
Duo laughed, "That's why you've got that look on your face? I'll be fine Mil, don't worry about a thing. I'm a big boy now; I can take care of myself." He winced as he unconsciously leant back in the chair, the burn on his back sending fire racing along his spine.   
  
"Alright, I'll be gone before you get up most likely. Take care of that burn. If I come back and have to see your peeling skinÖ" He trailed off and grinned. "Just take care, ok?"   
  
"I will bro, and don't worry, I promise the house will be in one piece when you get back."   
  
"Just make sure you stay in one piece."   
  
\+   
  
The next morning Duo managed to crawl downstairs and call Mr. Mac. In a soft whisper, he asked what exactly the symptoms of the flu were. Nodding at the replies, he'd hung up and slowly eased down onto the floor below the phone. His body felt on fire, and from more than just the sunburn. He'd had a horrible night of sleep; tossing and turning, sweat bathing his body, then chills racking him.   
  
Now as he rest his head against the wall and let his eyes roam unseeing over the kitchen, he nearly felt like laughing at his predicament. It figured, the one time no one was around to help him, and he came down with the flu. He closed his eyes, absently rubbing at one tingling leg. He could actually feel the fever inching over his skin. Now he just had to make his way back upstairs and into bed. Leaning against the wall for support, he dragged himself up and stood shakily. Then, feeling dizzy, he clung to the walls and made his way upstairs again. Reaching his room, he collapsed onto the bed, shivering and yet extraordinarily hot.   
  
When a knock came on the door several hours later, Duo didn't even hear it. When the phone rang a few minutes after that, his oblivious ears didn't pick that up either. But when Heero's voice, soft and worried against his ear, questioned him, a cool hand brushing the sweat soaked bangs back from his forehead, he finally woke. Nearly incoherent with fever he managed to tell Heero about his illness, then he once more sank into sleep, the soft touch on his face comforting him.   
  
Heero watched the sleeping features for a long time, stroking one fevered cheek. He'd gone down to the store after classes, as usual, waiting for Duo to get off work. When Mr. Mac had left, and still no beautiful boy with a long braid had come out, he'd begun to worry. Running home, he'd knocked almost frantically on the door of Duo's house, then becoming even more worried he'd called. Finally, desperate, he'd opened the front door and gone up the stairs, his manners and normal restraint deserting him.   
  
Seeing Duo in this condition, wracked with a fever so high Heero could feel the heat radiating off his body in waves, had made his heart clench in his chest. Then he calmed down and thought. He'd need a few supplies, and he'd have to wake Duo up for the phone number of Milliard's hotel. As long as nothing got worse, he should be able to manage. Famous last words.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> A/N: The story Heero tells is called The Little White Bear, and was written by GRINOLSSON. The French translation was provided by- http://www.childrensfairytales.com/ where the story is also located. The bit Heero tells translates to {This is the story of the little white bear and his mother who live in the Northern lands surrounding the Northern sea. The little white bear cub played all the time and his curiosity was always getting him into trouble. Like always, his mother came around and would rescue him, when he got into his prankish ways. There were many times...} Who knew heero would remember this? ^_^ hehe

_"I propose a toast, to my self control. You see it crawling helpless on the floor."_   
\- Morphine, Cure For Pain   
  
Duo snuggled against the warm body beside him, his eyes closed against the sunlight filtering into the room. He could feel steady breathing, the soft thump of a heart. He nuzzled smooth skin and peeked open his eyes. He felt better, not so feverish that he couldn't focus.   
  
Heero lay beside him, face peaceful in repose. Shadowy eyelashes brushing his cheekbones, lips softened in sleep. Duo resisted the urge to brush back the few strands of dark hair resting over the stern eyebrows. The impulse to lean over and kiss those gently parted lips however, proved too great. Heero's mouth was so incredibly soft and warm against his. He submerged in the feeling, just resting his lips, then slowly moving them, tasting the warmth, the life.   
  
"Mmm, Duo?" The yielding mouth mumbled against him. Duo lifted his head, staring into the half open, sleepy blue eyes.   
  
"How do you feel?" Heero asked, absently brushing stray wisps of hair from Duo's face.   
  
"Better, and I'm hungry." A cool hand touched his forehead then his cheek.   
  
Heero gazed into his eyes for a moment, then smiled. The fever was much lower now, just a faint heat in the sunburned skin. "I can't cook like Mil, but I can make you something." He slid off the bed, tucking the covers around Duo. "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit." Duo watched the retreating back, sighing and settling back against the pillows. His eyes drifted shut and yawning hugely, he stretched and slid lower under the blankets. A few seconds later he was sound asleep again.   
  
"Duo." A gentle shake, "Come on, food." A hand slid down his face, pressing against his cheek for a moment. "Wake up, I found some soup."   
  
Duo blinked open one eye fitfully, muttering into his pillow. Then he rolled onto his back and sat up a little. "What kind?"   
  
Heero propped a few more pillows behind him. "Chicken, it's the best for you, I think. At least that's what they always say."   
  
"Ah, the ever elusive they." Duo chuckled, and relaxed back. His head still felt sluggish, every thought an effort. And he was drowsy, so tired. But food sounded good, he tried on a lopsided grin. "Are you going to feed me?"   
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want you spilling this all over the place." Heero smirked and lifted a bowl from beside the bed. Dipping a spoon in he grinned suddenly, and met Duo's eyes. "Here comes the..."   
  
Duo glared at him. "Don't even."   
  
He chuckled and waved the spoon in front of Duo's lips. The boy stuck out his tongue, then grimaced and opened his mouth. His eyes brightened slightly after the first spoonful of the hot, rich soup. Soon enough, Heero handed him the bowl and spoon, settling down on the side of the bed and watching him eat.   
  
"When you're done eating, you should take a bath, rinse off the sweat. I'll change your sheets while you're bathing. Then you should rest some more."   
  
Duo looked up, his mouth wrapped around the spoon. He pulled it out and tilted his head to one side. "Bath? Can't I take a shower? I don't like baths."   
  
Heero mentally shook his head; the pout on Duo's face was charming. "Yes, a bath. You'll survive. Besides, I don't think you're as strong as you think you are right now." Taking the now empty bowl, he set it aside, leaving the spoon in it. Then he pulled back the covers and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist, helping him from the bed. Slowly they made their way down the hall towards the bathroom.   
  
Duo was astonished at how heavy his body felt, maybe a bath was a good idea after all. Standing might be a little too difficult right now; gravity seemed to be not in favor of him at the moment. He leant against the wall.   
  
Heero began to fill the tub, kneeling beside it, dipping a hand under the water, adjusting the temperature. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the bath won't be very warm. If you took a hot one the fever might get worse, so this is the warmest you can have." He stood up and pulled Duo over to sit on the edge of the tub, tugging the t-shirt over the boy's head, careful not to brush it against the still bright burn. Then he helped Duo stand up so his shorts could be removed.   
  
Heero tried very hard to ignore the naked boy, but with every movement more fevered flesh touched him. Gritting his teeth he maneuvered Duo into the tub, settling him down in the water and handing him a washcloth and a bar of soap. "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you. The sheets are in the hall closet right?"   
  
Duo looked up drowsily, his belly felt warm and full, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"   
  
"It's the obvious place." Heero's eyes strayed down Duo's chest and then slowly made their way back up, meeting the sleepy amethyst gaze. "Don't go anywhere." He said, pointing a stern finger. Then he turned on his heel, partially shutting the door as he left.   
  
Duo sighed and slumped down in the warm water. Idly he lifted the washcloth and smoothed the soap across it. It felt good to finally be able to wash the dry film of sweat off, get clean. The idea of clean, cool sheets sounded good too. He closed his eyes and sat back carefully. The end of his braid was getting wet, but then, his hair was barely contained by now. The restless night having made a mess of it, loosening the sun streaked mass. He wondered if it would be a bad idea to try and wash it. No shower, he frowned. Maybe he could do it in the tub. A smile spread across his lips, maybe he could do it with help. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall, waiting for Heero to return.   
  
\+   
  
"Do you really have to do this without help all the time?" Heero was trying not to tangle his hands within the wet mass of hair more then he already had. Every dripping strand of it seemed to want to cling to him, twisting around his fingers and arms like a living thing. He shook his head and tilted Duo back.   
  
"Hold your breath." Heero warned, then he dunked him under the water, quickly rinsing the remains of the conditioner out. Putting his arm behind the boy's neck, he helped him sit up again, trying not to smile as Duo sputtered, looking indignant. "That's the best I can do for now. Feel better?"   
  
"Yeah. But now it has to be dried." Duo's mouth turned down. His hair waved around him in the water, tendrils covering him, bangs slicked back. His cheeks were pink, skin flushed a rosy shade.   
  
"We'll dry it, then you get back in bed and stay there."   
  
"That's something I have no problem promising."   
  
Heero smiled at the somewhat petulant tone. Yanking the plug out of the drain, he lifted Duo to his feet, and reaching over, grabbed two fluffy towels from the sink ledge. He wrapped one of the towels around Duo, and then waited while he tried to dry off.   
  
"Need help?"   
  
"I can do it, I'm not an invalid." Duo said testily, swaying a bit, before managing to grab the other towel out of Heero's hand and wrap it around his soaked hair. He tilted his head back, one hand remaining on his head to keep the towel in place. "Wipe that smirk off your face, I know I look silly."   
  
Heero laughed out loud, he couldn't help himself. Duo was standing on the bath mat, two mismatched towels wrapping around his slim form, his head tilted back at a haughty angle. For all the world looking like an aristocrat trying holding a hat on in the wind. The towel slid sideways a bit, and Heero began laughing harder. Then he wrapped his arms around the glaring boy. Holding him tightly, still chuckling, he asked. "Has anyone ever told you, you make a cranky patient?"   
  
"Hmph."   
  
"Hey," Heero slid his hands lightly over Duo's back. "I just had an idea."   
  
"What?" Duo pulled back, looking sullenly out from under the towel.   
  
"Let's go outside, I'll sit you in the sun, and brush your hair for you. Ok?" Heero nuzzled the damp neck, tugging Duo towards the bedroom. "You can put on some comfortable clothes and just relax. Then sleep the rest of the day."   
  
"Alright." It actually sounded pleasant. Duo could already feel the sun soaking into his skin, the brush running through his hair.   
  
"I think you should wear long sleeves though, don't want that burn to get any worse. As a matter of fact, I should probably put something on it." Frowning he paused next to the bed, then pushed Duo down. The sudden weariness overcoming the slender boy didn't appear to be a good sign.   
  
"Rel left me some more of that paste stuff." Duo's eyelids were heavy, and he closed them, slumping gradually over onto his side. "It's on the dresser." He gestured vaguely, rubbing his face against the pillow.   
  
"Lie on your stomach." Heero said, picking up the glass jar of ointment, and sitting on the edge of the bed. Moving the towel away from the crimson skin, he opened the container, scooping out a good-sized handful of the paste. Then he rubbed it between his hands, warming it up, unwilling to jerk Duo out of his lethargy by slapping cold paste onto his back.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Duo opened one eye and looked over his shoulder at the dark haired boy. "Aren't you worried you'll get sick too?"   
  
"I don't get sick." Heero began rubbing the paste in, trying to keep his attention focused on what he was doing, and not what he wanted to do. It was bad enough that Duo was mostly naked, but he kept making the most stimulating little murmurs.   
  
"Everyone gets sick."   
  
"Well, I don't."   
  
"You've never been sick?" Duo's eyes were closed again, once more nuzzling his face against the pillow, arching his back as Heero's hands hit a sensitive spot. "That tickles."   
  
"Want me to be more firm?" Heero's hands rested for a moment, fingers splayed in sharp contrast against the red skin.   
  
"Mm...no." Duo shook his head against the pillow. "You going to do my legs for me too?" He mumbled, and then lay still, breathing deeply, and feeling himself falling asleep to the gentle kneading motions trailing up and down his back.   
  
"Yeah, then if you can stand up long enough we'll get you dressed so I can take you outside and get this hair drying." Heero caught himself just stroking the smooth skin, and stopped, pulling his hands away.   
  
Duo mumbled in discontent against his pillow and inched closer to the edge of the bed, until he bumped against Heero's legs. "More." He demanded petulantly, opening one violet eye to glare in dissatisfaction.   
  
"Your wish is..."   
  
"Heero!"   
  
He chuckled and began smoothing his hands down the crimson, heated skin once more.   
  
\+   
  
Dry, warm, and relaxed, it felt so good. Duo curled up against the firm body lying next to him, wrapping an arm over Heero's chest. He felt almost a hundred percent better, except of course for the sunburn and mild fever. But it seemed as if he were almost completely well again.   
  
Apparently, Heero hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Duo vaguely remembered waking up a few times and seeing the comforting presence sitting by his bed, watching. He shifted, hooking a leg over Heero's and nuzzling against the sleeping boy's neck. It was dark outside now, Duo glanced at the clock, late too.   
  
"Can't sleep?" Heero asked quietly, startling him.   
  
"I didn't mean to wake you up. But no, I can't sleep. I just don't feel tired." He sighed and rubbed his nose against Heero's cheek. Then he chuckled softly. "Tell me a story?"   
  
"A story?" Heero echoed. He turned his head and smiled in the darkness, giving Duo a soft kiss before asking. "Does it have to be in English?" He could remember a story he'd heard long ago, on a trip to France. His parents had gone out for the day, leaving him in the care of an old woman who'd loved to tell fairytales. He remembered lying by her feet for most of that day, listening raptly to the melodic French.   
  
"Nope, just tell me a story."   
  
"Alright." He pulled Duo closer, stroking his hand down the long braid as he went over in his mind how the story had gone. "I think it was called Le Petite Ours Blanc. Though I don't know if I can remember it all, I heard it a long time ago." Duo snuggled against him.   
  
"Just tell it, I don't speak French, so I won't know if you forget something."   
  
Heero smiled and began the story, whispering softly into Duo's ear, his eyes on the night sky gleaming against the window. "C'est l'histoire du peu d'ours blanc et de sa mËre qui vivent dans les terres nordiques entourant la mer nordique Le petit ours blanc joue tout le temps et sa curiosite l'entrait toujours dans l'ennui. Mais, come toujours, sa mere est venue pour lui sauver quant il s'est entrappe dans ses voies prankish. Il y avait beaucoup de fo... " 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"I'm so addicted to the loving that you're feeding to me. Can't do without it, this feelings got me weak in the knees."_  
\- Mandy Moore, Candy  
  
The first thing Duo noticed upon waking up was the feeling of nothing. But it was a good feeling, because the things that weren't there didn't need to be. No fever, no more pain in his sunburn, no weariness, and -he stretched, squeezing his eyes tightly shut- no ... Heero? He reached out and patted the empty spot next to himself. No Heero. Duo blinked open one eye and glanced at the blank area next to him. He blinked open the other eye, but it showed the same view. Frowning, Duo peered over the edge of the bed, just in case the other boy had perhaps fallen off during the night. There was no Heero sleeping on the floor, but there was a note. He grabbed it up, and barely managing to keep from slipping off the bed, read it.  
  
====  
  
_Duo,_  
  
_I had to go, I've already missed 2 days of classes. But I think you should be ok on your own now. Your fever seems to be broken. I'll see you when I get back._  
  
_Heero_  
  
====  
  
Duo shook his head at the messy handwriting; he could barely make it out. With vague ideas of teaching Heero calligraphy, Duo got out of bed. The coffee machine beckoned to him, and he needed to call Mr. Mac and tell him he'd be able to make it to work.  
  
A little while later, he stood in the kitchen sipping coffee and staring out at the backyard. His thoughts dwelling on Heero, wondering how he'd known Duo needed him. And more importantly, why he'd stayed, taken care of him. It was more than friendship, wasn't it? Things were changing, but how? For some reason the phone ringing didn't startle him out of his reverie, instead he picked it up, and answered in a dreamy voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Duo! How are you feeling?"  
  
He grinned into the phone. "Mil, I'm feeling a hell of a lot better. Remind me to keep Heero as my resident doctor. I swear, without him I'd still be sick."  
  
Mil chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, I guess it's a good thing I told Heero I wouldn't be there. Treize and I should be home later tonight. Maybe we'll get take-out or something. We've got good news."  
  
"You got it! You got the commission?" Duo did a little hop, then sat on a nearby stool. "So when do you start?"  
  
"We start next month, but there's more. I'll tell you when we get home tonight. Invite Heero over, we'll make a little celebratory party of it."  
  
"You bet!"  
  
+  
  
Work didn't seem like work. At least that's what Duo thought as he finished inventorying another shelf. With the news that Mil and Treize had finally gotten the commission they'd been waiting for, Duo's heart had lightened, the entire world becoming brilliant along with it. He was happy for his brother; he'd finally gotten what he'd worked so hard for. A future.  
  
"Are you planning on working all night?"  
  
He smiled as he turned to face Heero. "How do you always sneak up on me like that? I never hear you until you say something."  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Can you come to dinner tonight? Mil and Treize's deal went through, so we're celebrating with take-out and probably something alcoholic." His mouth quirked upward at one corner. "And also, you should be thanked for taking such good care of me."  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly. "I don't need to be thanked for that."  
  
"Why not? You missed school for me. I was completely grouchy and you didn't even seem to mind. You fed me, bathed me, and even told me a story when I couldn't sleep." He inched closer to Heero, meeting his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned," He reached out and tugged on a strand of the dark, perpetually windblown hair. "You deserve all the thanks you get." He glanced up and down the isle they were standing in. No Mr. Mac in sight. He stood on his tiptoes and peered over the shelves as best he could, no one. "And I want to thank you in a very personal way." He whispered, before his lips settled firmly on Heero's, his arms sliding around the startled boy and pulling him close.  
  
Heero considered pulling away, but the feeling of Duo's mouth was enough to make him forget any such notion. The last three days had been hellish for him, but not because of Duo's complaints or the cute little pouts. No, it had been, having to be so close. His lips moved over Duo's, and he slid his tongue out to take a taste. It had been the holding back that'd hurt. Warm lips parted and a tongue teased its way into Heero's mouth, sliding inside, playing. But, Heero decided, it had been fun. Enjoyable. It had been nice to just take care of him, be with him.  
  
Abruptly Duo pulled back, pushing Heero across the aisle and turning to face the shelves.  
  
"I'm just about done Mr. Mac." He said without turning away from the shelves, as the old man came around the corner.  
  
Heero almost smiled, catching himself before the smirk could cross his face. He hadn't even heard the man approach.  
  
Mr. Mac turned to glance at him, recognition lighting his features. "Ah, you're the lad that bought all those warning signs. How did they work out? Keeping people away?" He smiled warmly at the boy.  
  
"Yes, they seem to work, most of the time." Heero smiled in return. "Though, they don't seem to keep your employee away." He added, chuckling and gesturing towards Duo.  
  
Mr. Mac burst into laughter, slapping Heero roughly on the back. "Nothing can keep that boy away!"  
  
Duo went crimson from his ears to his toes. Then he turned around, his eyes dancing with barely suppressed mirth. "If you met Heero's dog, you would ignore the signs too."  
  
+  
  
"You've never told me exactly what it is the two of you do." Heero glanced from Mil to Treize. They sat at the kitchen table, plates of various different take-out foods covering the surface. Since no one had been able to agree on what to get, they had agreed to disagree, sending Heero to one place, Treize to another, and Mil to a third. Now, they sat around the table, picking at the remains, idly chatting. The champagne having long ago been emptied and enjoyed; left only an empty bottle to lie forlornly on its side, and four slightly tipsy people.  
  
"We haven't?" Mil asked in surprise.  
  
"I could have sworn..." Treize stared across the table at the blond, then he grinned.  
  
"Oh no, now you've done it Heero. You should have just asked me. When these two," Duo gestured at the grinning men. "Weren't around."  
  
"Really Duo. We never get to do it anymore." Treize said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, we have to be serious all the time now." Mil said, his grin widening.  
  
"You loved it when you were ten." Treize added in an almost wheedling tone.  
  
"When I was ten I thought everything was great."  
  
"And you still think that way. So let us do it? Please?" Mil got off his chair and slumped onto the floor in front of Duo, clasping his hands together and holding them out to the boy in a pleading gesture.  
  
"One last time." Treize slid off his chair and knelt beside Milliard.  
  
"We promise we won't ever do it again after this." They said in unison.  
  
Heero was having trouble breathing, he was laughing so hard. Duo, glanced over at him. "Oh sure, you think it's funny now."  
  
"What do they do?" Heero managed to gasp out, clutching at his sides.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and glaring down at the two men still kneeling at his feet. "They're inventors."  
  
"Awww, you ruined it Duo." Mil glared and stood up, dusting off his jeans.  
  
"I refuse to have to see your little show one more time in my life."  
  
Treize got up from the floor, and glanced at Milliard. They nodded.  
  
"Ok, fine. But just keep in mind, we'll get you back for this." Milliard threatened.  
  
"You don't scare me, that act scares me."  
  
Heero sat back in his chair, his eyes on the unfolding drama. Duo didn't realize it, but Treize was sneaking up behind him. He wanted to warn the boy, he really did, but a wink from the ginger haired man, made him change his mind and merely watch instead.  
  
With a wide smirk, Trieze grabbed Duo's arms and held them behind the chair, while Mil grabbed a dishtowel from the fridge and wrapped it around his hands.  
  
"What?! No! No! No! At least give me a blindfold! Some earplugs?" Duo squirmed in the chair, almost tilting it over. "I'll tell Aunt Sasha!"  
  
Mil laughed. "That may have worked when we were kids. But there's no one to stop us now!"  
  
With that, the two men backed up until they stood in the center of the kitchen. Standing side by side, they both bowed low, doffing imaginary hats. "May we present."  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"The two who will one day rule the world."  
  
"The possessors of knowledge beyond imagining."  
  
"The amazing."  
  
"The odd."  
  
"The inventors at large!"  
  
Heero stared at them as if they'd suddenly gone stark raving mad. He glanced at Duo, who'd sunk low in his chair, vainly trying to hide his face in his chest. Heero looked over at the two men again. "I can't believe you had to grow up with these two." He said in a low voice.  
  
"It gets worse." Duo mumbled. "Never, ever, mix theatre and science, it can have very scary results."  
  
+  
  
Moonlight draped itself across the backyard and slithered across the porch. Duo was staring out across the bay, his eyes lit with the cold light of the sea. Heero paced back and forth behind him, ignoring the view and instead trying to get Duo to talk to him.  
  
"Please Duo? I really didn't realize it would be that bad. I mean who would think two grown men would..." He trailed off, and gazed thoughtfully into the kitchen, one hand rubbing his temple, and the growing headache building there.  
  
Duo still didn't turn around, his back remaining rigid and stiff. His arms were crossed on the railing, head cocked to one side. Heero glared at his back and began pacing again. "It makes me glad I only have to put up with Hilde." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'll forgive you." Duo said quietly.  
  
Heero paused and turned to face him, the boy with the braid still hadn't turned around. "You will?"  
  
"Yes." Duo turned away from the view, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so hard to believe?" He walked forward until he was nearly touching Heero, inches away. "It was embarrassing, but you're right. You didn't know they would..." He shuddered and started to blush. "Besides, I want something from you in return for my forgiveness."  
  
"Ah, there are strings attached." Heero brushed a fingertip over Duo's cheek, and leaned closer. "What do you want?" The dusky blue eyes were warm in the soft night air, lips curled at the corners in a faint smile.  
  
Duo swayed closer, his eyes meeting Heero's. "I think you already know." He smiled when warm hands slid down his arms and tugged him against the strong body.  
  
"A kiss?" Heero softly touched Duo's lips with his own, then leant back with a smirk, eyes darkening.  
  
"More."  
  
"More kisses?"  
  
Duo nodded silently in the near darkness then leant close again until their mouths met. His hands slid over the well-defined chest then down the firm back, his lips parting in a soft gasp as Heero pulled their hips together.  
  
"What else do you want?" Such a soft whisper against Duo's mouth, the breath sliding across his cheek even as the warm lips met his again. He had trouble concentrating on the words, instead simply feeling the heat from Heero's body envelop him. "Mmm," he paused to gain another kiss. "I want," he smiled, his eyes closed against the gentle assault of Heero's lips. "More."  
  
They began backing up in a slow waltz towards the wall, until they bumped against the door that led into the house. Heero brought his hands up to Duo's face, caressing even as his tongue slid out to taste the warm mouth. He etched one cheekbone, trailing his fingers down the smooth neck, sliding them across the heartbeat inside Duo's chest, slipping them around the hardness straining inside the frayed jeans. The rough moan that action elicited was more than enough to urge Heero on, continuing the sliding motion of his hand across the solid heat, then impatiently unbuttoning the jeans and sliding the zipper down.  
  
The feel of that bare hand on him was almost too much. Duo squirmed, trapped inbetween the door and Heero's body. He didn't know what he wanted more, escape, or release, or perhaps just more of whatever he could get. Unconsciously he rocked his hips against the hand gripping him, his mouth opened against Heero's, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Each sensation over his skin, every kiss, even the small sounds Heero made, it all swam inside his head. He wasn't even aware of his own soft chant of "More." until Heero chuckled against his mouth, his hand tightening and sliding faster, hips echoing the movement. His lips trailed across Duo's, and he smiled against them as he responded. "Anything."  
  
Eyes tightly shut, mouth open and slack, Duo moaned. His hands gripped Heero's shoulders, his legs grew weak. Everything was funneling down into the touch of that hand on him. The utter pleasure of being handled this way, and by someone he wanted more than anything or anyone he'd ever known. "More, more, more...ahh, more...mmm, more..." His body began trembling; he leant forward against Heero, crying out, his fingers biting into the powerful shoulders. "Heero." It came out as a half strangled gasp.  
  
"You still want more?"  
  
Duo started to chuckle, his lips finding Heero's. "Yeah, I do." He paused for a moment and glanced down between them. "Only, maybe I should...go clean up?"  
  
Heero grinned. "Maybe." He slid his hand through the sticky warmth, stroking another pant from the shivering boy. "But you said you wanted more, and I don't think I'm done with you just yet." He nipped lightly at Duo's bottom lip, tasting each gasp for air that fell from the open mouth.  
  
The sound of a throat being cleared right next to them, made both boys jump in shock.  
  
"You know, some people are trying to sleep around here." Treize said haughtily, his head poking out one of the kitchen windows. They heard the window on the other side of them slide open.  
  
"Don't you have some place other than the back porch to be doing that?" Milliard asked with a smirk.  
  
Duo huddled against Heero, trying to hide his open fly as well as Heero's hand, which remained wrapped around him, the grip tightening as the dark haired boy glared at both men.  
  
"Don't you two ever getting tired of teasing?" Heero growled out.  
  
"Nope." Mil shook his head jovially.  
  
"Definitely not." Treize agreed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Duo leaned closer the Heero, his lips touching one perfectly shaped ear. "See what I mean? They're crazy." He began giggling, and tried to stifle it against Heero's neck. "Next time we go over to your house."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"Let me put you on a ship, on a long, long trip, your lips close to my lips. All the islands in the ocean, all the heavens in motion. Let me show you the world in my eyes."_  
\- Depeche Mode, World In My Eyes   
  
Saturday morning Heero looked out the window and saw two things, one he hated more than dental work, the other he thought he might love. The first thing however, grabbed his attention and turned it into a brooding force. Outside the sky had split open and thrown water as far as the eye could see, drenching the town, the bay, and most importantly the area surrounding Heero.   
  
He'd never been able to explain what exactly he didn't like about rain. All he knew, was everytime it happened he became angry, temperamental, and irritable. It was almost as if the cosmic forces had gotten together and decreed he would go through foul mood changes everytime water poured down anywhere near him. In fables, Heero would have been the poor wretch the rain cloud followed, a personal storm over his head wherever he went.   
  
So, upon looking out the window and seeing the bruised clouds and torrential downpour, he was not in the best of moods. It was the second thing that caught his eye that made him feel calmer, secure again. Duo stood by his window, and gazed directly at Heero, he smiled and gestured through the rain and the windows between them. Then he opened his window and leaned out, water dripping down his face to fall to the ground below. With a grimace, Heero opened his window as well, but did not lean out of it, carefully avoiding the cold liquid.   
  
"Come over!" Duo yelled, his hair already becoming plastered to his forehead and neck, wet tendrils clinging to his cheeks.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Please?!"   
  
"It's pouring out! I hate the rain. Why don't you come over here?!" Heero glared up at the dark sky, then glanced at Duo again. "You're already soaking wet, I'll meet you at my front door with a towel!"   
  
"Promise me a towel and something else and I will!" Duo waved his wet braid, grinning like a maniac, blinking the rivulets of water from his eyes.   
  
Heero shook his head at Duo's silliness, and closed the window. Grabbing two large towels out of the hall closet before sprinting down the stairs.   
  
Opening the door to a dripping boy, standing in a small personal puddle, Heero actually smiled for the first time that day. "What would you like besides these towels?" He asked, wrapping one around Duo and dragging him inside.   
  
Duo grinned over the edge of the cream colored towel and, reaching beneath his shirt, tugged something out of his waistband. "I want one vcr," he said, handing a video over to Heero. "And I need a microwave." He added, as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a plastic wrapped packet of popcorn. "Oh, and there's one more thing I need."   
  
Heero waited expectantly, popcorn in one hand, video and another towel in his other hand. "Well? What else?"   
  
Gesturing at his wet clothing and hair, Duo smiled almost shyly. "Dry clothes? And something warm."   
  
"You didn't have to ask for those, they're supplied at the door to all wet travelers." Heero said with perfect seriousness.   
  
"I think you've been hanging around Mil and Treize too much. You're starting to talk like they do."   
  
"Are you trying to scare me? Because it's working."   
  
\+   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Mrph?"   
  
"We've been on this couch for nearly six hours now."   
  
"Hmph."   
  
"Duo? Are you awake?" Heero leaned over and looked at the scrunched up, tightly closed eyes and tiny frown. Duo was spread across his lap, head resting partially against his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. From what Heero could see of his expression, he didn't appear to be awake. He relaxed back against the couch, feathering a few strands of hair away from the heart shaped face. "You're always falling asleep on me." He said softly.   
  
"Mmm?" Duo tried to burrow his head under Heero's arm.   
  
"I give up." Heero cupped one smooth cheek, idly running his thumb over the softly parted lips.   
  
"Mm."   
  
"Do you want to get up? Or do I have to carry you?" He waited for a mumble of some sort to answer him, but Duo remained quiet, snuggling against his chest. "Alright, carrying it is."   
  
He glanced down at the sleeping features one more time. Then, with slow, careful movements, he managed to maneuver Duo's arms from their tight grip around his waist. Shifting to one side, he gently lowered the boy back down to the couch, and stood up. The next order of business involved some stretching, and a bathroom break.   
  
It had been six hours on the couch. His muscles were screaming for movement, but he didn't want to attempt the staircase without getting all the stiffness -he stomped a foot- and numbness out of his body first. He hopped around for a moment as pins and needles shot up through his leg, the blood beginning to circulate again. Grimacing at the jolts still running up his leg, he limped off to fulfill the rest of his promise to himself.   
  
A few minutes later, feeling relieved and almost human again, Heero eyed Duo. He was stretched out on the couch and had apparently tried to cover his head with one of the couch cushions. Heero lifted the pillow off of his face, smiling at the features soft and innocent in sleep. Then, he slid his arms under him, and lifted slowly, until he stood upright with the boy cradled against his chest.   
  
Just when Heero felt he could start walking with the dead weight in his arms, Zero came into the room and began butting against the back of his legs. Heero nearly fell face forward onto the couch. "Zero!" He hissed, glaring at the wagging tail and innocent look.   
  
It took almost fifteen minutes to get up the stairs and into his bedroom, the entire trip seeming to have been miles and hours in the undertaking. With a sigh, Heero lay Duo down on the bed, and then slumped beside him. "You're a lot heavier then you look." He mumbled under his breath, wrapping an arm possessively around the still soundly sleeping boy. "I hope you appreciate the effort that took."   
  
"Mmm." Duo murmured softly, rolling over and burying his face against Heero's shoulder.   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
\+   
  
A bare arm slithered across Heero's chest, then warm breath whispered against his ear. Soft lips trailed down his neck and over his shoulder. Heero wondered if he was still dreaming. Even as that thought crossed his mind however, he realized that the leg pressed between his was very real. He slid a hand down and squeezed, it was real all right. He decided to leave his hand where it was, absently caressing the bare skin. Bare skin? He smoothed his hand over the warmth of the naked flesh again. Then opened his eyes, Duo had his head buried against his shoulder, and all their clothes appeared to be completely gone.   
  
Soft kisses fluttered over his shoulder, as the thigh pressing between his legs gave a little extra pressure. "Duo?" It came out half choked.   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
Heero felt a wet tongue lick a swath along his shoulder. "Are you awake?" He nearly slapped his own forehead even as he asked. What a stupid question! Of course Duo was awake.   
  
"Mhm."   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"I want more." Came the soft response, followed by another light kiss on his shoulder.   
  
"I can tell," Heero said, shifting his hips, and running his hands down, pulling the willing body, until Duo lay on top of him. They both groaned as their hips met, skin sliding against skin. Then Duo's mouth was on Heero's, tongue sliding out to tease, before his lips moved lower, tracing the sleek lines of Heero's neck, nipping, tongue darting out to taste.   
  
"What would you like more of?" Heero managed to gasp out as Duo ground their hips together.   
  
"You." Duo's lips found Heero's again, hands caressing down the well-muscled body. He couldn't get enough of the smooth skin, the hard muscles. One hard muscle in particular grabbed his attention; it's heat and length pressing against his belly. He slid to the right, drawing Heero with him until they lay facing each other on their sides.   
  
With a tentative hand, Duo reached between their bodies, lightly gliding his fingers over and around Heero's erection. He smiled as the dark haired boy groaned, moving forward slightly, pressing himself more firmly into Duo's hand. Obligingly, Duo wrapped his fist around the pulsing shaft within his grip, his hold suddenly tightening as Heero reached over and returned the favor. Their mouths met, panting against each other.   
  
Emotion welled up within Duo's chest threatening to choke him with the intensity. Slowly the feeling subsided only to slip lower, settling into the pit of his stomach. The motion of Heero's hand over his throbbing flesh making him writhe, even as the feeling in his stomach shifted again, sliding into his groin and spreading out to the rest of his body in waves of pleasure. "Mmm Heero." He panted against the lips still moving over his own, " I want..." He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, but he knew he wanted it, now. His eyes threatened to roll back into his head as Heero tightened his hand, pumping harder, and then abruptly the wonderful sensation was gone. "Wha?"   
  
"Shh, I won't stop for long." Heero whispered against his mouth, hands sliding down Duo's back, soothing the trembling muscles. He nibbled gently on the boy's lower lip for a moment, focusing on the texture of it, tasting the soft flesh. A squeeze from the hand still wrapped firmly around his aching flesh, reminded him of its presence. He paused for a moment in his tasting, moaning at the feel. "Mmm, you keep doing that and I'm never going to stop."   
  
Duo smiled against his mouth. "That's the idea."   
  
"I just want it to last." Heero shivered as Duo's mouth trailed down his neck and over his chest. His hands burying themselves in the long braid, tugging gently, pulling the hot lips closer to his skin, trying to feel more. He arched upwards as Duo licked at his belly, mouth gliding down until Heero could feel warm currents of air embracing his arousal. He groaned as Duo daintily licked the tip, just barely touching it. Unconsciously his hips jerked upwards, and he forced himself to lie still again, low sounds of pleasure tumbling from his open mouth. He could actually feel Duo's lips stretch into a smile before they wrapped around him, descending so minutely he thought he'd go mad before it ended. "Oh, god Duo...that feels so good." His hips began moving of their own accord again; trying to gain deeper access into the tight, wet heat gliding so slowly down his length.   
  
Duo paused in his descent, letting his tongue float along the hard flesh within his mouth. He loved the way Heero moaned, hips raising and falling, muscles taut as he fought against instinct. Sliding back up, Duo took the exquisite shaft in one hand, running his fingers along it, tightening his mouth around it as he sped up his pace. He wanted Heero to lose the control he was holding in check, to fall into heaven. Duo had a feeling the results would be satisfying.   
  
Heero was panting, moaning almost constantly now as he felt his body tighten, so close to release. His hands clenched and unclenched in Duo's hair. Then the mouth gliding over his arousal slid all the way down. Heero shouted Duo's name as he felt the uncoiling within his belly and groin, the crash of orgasm, the sudden calm that settled within his mind. Tender licks and kisses traced their way up his body, and then Duo was nuzzling against his cheek, and Heero could swear the boy was actually purring, almost like some great cat that had just dined on the finest of caviar and cream.   
  
A grin slowly spread across Heero's face. "Your turn." Then he pounced, dragging Duo down to the bed under him, lips feverishly meeting. He could taste his seed on Duo's tongue and relished it, but wanted a different flavor in his mouth, and he was going to get it. He curled one hand around the slim wrists within reach, holding them firmly, then sat up to stare into the darkened amethyst eyes. With his free hand, he reached out and stroked one softly rounded cheek, fingers drifting over the parted lips. Duo licked his fingertips, arching his back, and trying to rub as much of his bare skin against him as possible. "Mmm, be good Duo." Heero waggled a finger in front of the boy's upturned nose, smirking at his temporary captive.   
  
Duo grinned up at him, teeth flashing briefly before they sank into the wagging finger. Then his tongue wrapped around it, suckling, licking, reminding Heero of what had just occurred moments before. He felt every sensation again, each moment of that mouth on him, those perfect white teeth barely touching, that hot cave surrounding his flesh. His eyes closed and he lost himself for a moment. Then he felt Duo trying to wriggle his wrists free, and his eyes snapped open. Before the longhaired boy could escape, he captured those invitingly parted lips, entrancing Duo with the motion of his mouth, mesmerizing with the feel of each caress of tongue against tongue.   
  
Sitting up once more, Heero watched with a bemused expression as Duo tried to regain his breath. His eyes were glassy, lips wet and parted, chest heaving with the struggle to keep from writhing on the bed. "You're so beautiful," Heero leant down and kissed him senseless again. "But I think what I like most, " his mouth trailed lower, leaving Duo's open mouth and ragged breathing. "Ahh, what I like most." Heero flicked his tongue out over one stiff nipple before softly biting. "I love the beauty you have inside." He let go of Duo's hands, his own wrapping around the rigid shaft begging for touching, in one swift movement his mouth securing it, swallowing it to the hilt.   
  
All that could escape Duo's thrown back head and open mouth was a soft keening sound, his back arching incredibly, hips rising off the bed to follow Heero back up. "Ooohh, please Heero...I want..." His head shook back and forth on the pillow, hands still crossed above it as he remained bowed back, desperate for the touch of that unbelievable sensation. "I want..." He whispered on a low moan.   
  
Heero contained the urge to finish Duo's agony of need, instead, he deliberately took his time in sliding back up the swollen length, giving it a final tongue lashing before releasing it to the tender ministrations of his hand. Eyes on Duo's face, he methodically licked two of his fingers, not losing the slow steady rhythm of the hand still pumping the boy's tortured instrument. Gaze never once leaving the erotically twisted features; Heero stroked his wet fingers down and across the tight entrance of Duo's body. Teasingly he slid the tip of one finger in. Satisfied with the soft gasp and sharp jolt that ran through the straining body, Heero again brought his mouth to the dripping shaft, sheathing Duo within him just as his fingers entered the soft body fully.   
  
"Aahhh...god yes! Uuhhh...mmm..don't ...yesss..." Duo's fists clenched, his body thrusting into each sensation, mind swathed in each new feeling. He felt as if he wanted to both cave in and fall outwards at once, just so each part of him could touch everything. He bent his knees, hands reaching forward to secure Heero to him, plunging in and down, crying out with every movement. In his minds eye he could see what was to come, it was like rushing up a giant mountain and finding the view to be of the most breathtaking landscape in the world, every shade of color transparent and shimmering in the air. He wasn't a body anymore, just a ball of sensation, touch, feel, take in, breath out. In Duo's ears rang an incredible roaring of blood through his body, then white silence as every cell within him focused on the spreading warmth and release. The tension taking him and forming his body into a pure physical and mental sculpture, and with a soft sigh, he fainted.   
  
Heero grinned at the unconscious boy, then licked his lips and crawled upwards, sliding his body against Duo's. Leaning down, he peered at the slack features for a moment, and then chuckled. "Still want more?" Not a whisper answered him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"There is fiction in the space between, the lines on a page, and memories. Write it down but it doesn't mean, you're not just telling stories."_   
\- Tracy Chapman, Telling Stories   
  
The morning sunlight crept across the bed, naked bodies, and disheveled covers. Slowly, it warmed the chilled room, bringing with it the smell of fresh grass and growing things. The rain had fled, and the sky was crystal clear outside the window, streams of blue and gold flooding the room with gradual warmth. Duo smiled to himself and rubbed against the warm backside nestled in front of him.   
  
The low growl of his stomach knocked him out of his lethargic thoughts, bringing to his attention the fact that he hadn't had dinner the night before, and breakfast was somewhere downstairs with his name on it. He gave Heero's neck a soft kiss and rolled off the bed. He loved the fact that he could do that with this bed; it was just the right height to fall off of and have a good time doing so. He grinned from his seat on the floor, glancing about for his discarded clothes. Pulling on the shorts he'd borrowed the day before, he stood and gave Heero's sleeping form a last, long look before turning and heading downstairs.   
  
Zero bumped against his legs as soon as he entered the kitchen, looking for a hand out of some sort, perhaps even a scratch behind his ears or a thump above his tail. Duo obliged the dog on all these things, finding the dog food, filling the water dish, and then proceeding to pet him into a coma.   
  
He had just managed to figure out how to use the strange coffee maker, when Heero finally came downstairs sleepily rubbing his hair, a pair of loose cut-offs falling low on his hips. He smiled at the boy with the messy braid, who was bent over the counter, coffee mug in hand, head tilted to one side, eyeing the coffee maker suspiciously.   
  
"I think it will work without watching it."   
  
Duo glanced up and smiled. "Possibly, though a few minutes ago it seemed to be done." He looked at the machine once more, brow furrowed. "Then it started to perk again. I think."   
  
"It's done, see how the coffee is a little bit visible up here?" Heero ambled over to stand beside him and tapped the top of the pot where a small glass bubble showed some of the dark brew. Then grinning, he turned and snatched Duo up in a hug, sliding their bodies together, backing the other boy up against the counter. "Have I said good morning yet?" He asked in a soft growl, eyes bright with the sunlight streaming in through the windows.   
  
"I don't remember you saying goodnight." Duo responded, nuzzling against him and wondering if perhaps breakfast could wait.   
  
"Funny, I don't recall you saying goodnight either." Heero admired the bright blush that crept up Duo's neck, into his ears and then across his cheeks. Then his face grew serious, and he paused to run his hands down the bare back beneath his hands, sighing. "I have bad news."   
  
"Do I want to know?" Duo snuggled against him further, nestling his head against one golden shoulder.   
  
"I have an essay due tomorrow. I've got to finish writing it, so I won't be able to spend time with you today until it's done. I've already put it off too long." Heero's tone was apologetic, but his hands were decidedly not at all sorry, and started roaming downward, tugging Duo closer until their bodies seemed to melt together from chest to thigh. "But, I think we can manage to squeeze in a little breakfast before I start." He grinned wickedly and nibbled on an ear, swaying them closer to the refrigerator. "Let's see what might be good to eat."   
  
He backed Duo up against the counter next to the fridge, opening the door with one hand, and peering over a bare shoulder. "Hmm, I think perhaps a little fruit." He took out a bunch of grapes and shut the door again, pulling away from Duo to dangle the glistening fruit enticingly between them.   
  
Duo glanced down at the grapes that hung in front of his waist, then grinning, slithered to the floor, landing on his knees, mouth poised before them. He looked up, noting that the normally dusky blue eyes were almost a bright cobalt in the sunlight filtering though the kitchen. He also observed the lust behind them; the barely restrained heat, and he felt a shiver go down his spine as he continued to gaze upwards. Then his eyes slid halfway shut and he carefully took a grape in his mouth, white teeth delicately biting off the hanging fruit, nibbling and swallowing before taking another one. Heero didn't notice how busy Duo's hands were in the distraction of watching, until he realized that his shorts were down around his ankles.   
  
Duo took the bunch of grapes and laid them on the counter, looking up through sooty lashes and amethyst jewels for eyes. "I think I found something I want for breakfast more than grapes." He said, licking his lips before leaning closer.   
  
Heero could only nod, his knees threatening to buckle as the hot mouth enclosed him. "Mmm...Duo...where did you..uunnhh...get so good...good at this?" He blindly put a hand out in search of something to hold onto.   
  
Duo slid his mouth slowly up, and with a soft popping sound released his newfound prize. "I have an addiction to popsicles."   
  
"An addiction to Ahhh!" This time Heero's knees did buckle and he collapsed to the floor, Duo following him all the way down.   
  
"Pop-si-cles" Duo said, emphasizing each syllable with a lick. "Though," he paused, fingers playing along Heero's length. "This isn't as cold as one, but it does seem to have a few similarities."   
  
Heero groaned, eyes closing in bliss, spreading his legs further, arching against the floor. The thought of Duo having never done this to anyone but him, nearly made him lose it right then and there. His hands slid across the floor, clawing at the tile, as the tide coursing through his body grew more extreme with each contact of that mouth against his aching flesh. He almost felt like crying when Duo stopped suddenly, glancing up, grinning, one hand still stroking.   
  
"Funny, the popsicles never moan like you do."   
  
\+   
  
The porch was finally done. Duo slowly walked down the back steps, then turned to admire the culmination of several weeks and months worth of work and planning. Stars littered the midnight walls; reflecting in a perfectly painted night drenched ocean, waves seemingly washing at the back door. He grinned, flicking the paintbrush, sending spatters of glowing white onto the lawn.   
  
It was done. He wondered what Heero would think of it. Did it still look like his dream? Well, in a few hours he would find out. Duo went to get the paint remover and hose, humming softly to himself. The sun had nearly set by the time he was done cleaning up. Milliard was already preparing dinner, Treize supposedly helping. Though, the ginger haired man's help usually consisted of planting himself on a stool and watching Mil cook.   
  
Duo went around to the front of the house, wiping his hands on his jeans and smearing paint across them. He made a face and took a corner of his t-shirt to open the door with. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way to the bright kitchen, inhaling the aroma of food cooking.   
  
"All done?" Treize asked, glancing up from a small mountain of potatoes, peeler in hand.   
  
"Yup, it's finally done. What's for dinner? I'm starving." Duo walked over and bent down to peer into the oven, his jaw dropped slightly and he turned to Milliard with wide eyes and a large beatific smile. "You must love me. I see roast."   
  
"This has nothing to do with love for you bro, and everything to do with promises extracted from certain split browed devils I could name." He idly slapped Duo's hand as the boy tried to sneak a greenbean away from the pile sitting beside the sink.   
  
"Ouch!" Duo gave him a hurt looking, clutching at his hand.   
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to French cut these babies?"   
  
Treize exchanged a glance with Duo. "You know it's serious when he starts referring to the food as babies. Want some raw potato instead?" He held up one of the white tubers, waving it enticingly.   
  
"Yeah right. I think I'll go shower instead."   
  
"Heero coming for dinner?" Milliard asked, turning back to his beans and checking the timer on the oven.   
  
"No, I don't think so. He had to write an essay that's due tomorrow, though he did say he would try to come over when he was done." Duo shrugged, frowning down at his socks. "How long till dinner's ready?" He asked, heading for the door.   
  
"Forty-five minutes or so. Treize! Stop trying to peel that potato into a toothpick or I'll be forced to..."   
  
Duo grinned, Mil's threat lost as he pounded up the stairs.   
  
\+   
  
"Mil, if we weren't related, I'd marry you."   
  
Milliard rolled his eyes, "Treize, we're not related, and why would I want to marry some lowly inventor like you? Besides, you just want me for my cooking abilities."   
  
"No really, it's not just the food I swear! Oh Duo, could you pass those potatoes? It's your, mmm, the beans too please? It's your lovely personality Mil, honest. Is there more gravy? Wonderful. It's your uh...There is more roast? Oh good, pass some over?" Treize glanced up from his plate, laughter brimming in his eyes. "Really Mil, you know it's not just your cooking I love about you." He tried to look sincere, lifting a forkful of mashed potatoes dripping with gravy to his mouth.   
  
"Oh?" Mil raised an eyebrow, leaning forward in his chair.   
  
"Yes, I also love those sexy little noises you make when I..."   
  
"Treize! Duo stop snickering!" The blonde man started to blush, eyeing his lover across the table. "You are in so much trouble tonight, you have no idea."   
  
Treize grinned. "Who says I wasn't looking for trouble?"   
  
Duo had just opened his mouth with the full intention of earning himself at least a week worth of dish duty and hauling the garbage to the corner at 6am twice a week for a month, when there was a knock on the front door.   
  
They glanced at each other for a moment, as if asking whom it could be. Duo finally stood up, and with a curious expression went to answer it. As he approached the front of the house, he could just make out a familiar voice speaking in low tones on the porch. A grin spread across his face, and flinging open the door, he pounced on the woman standing on the other side.   
  
"Aunt Sasha!" Arms that he felt around him whenever he was low, arms he'd always go to for comfort, and finally they were around him again. He clung to his aunt, barely noticing the pounding of feet as Mil and Treize ran to the front porch.   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Dad!"   
  
Within in minutes all three boys had their arms firmly wrapped around Sasha and Stefan, laughter bubbling up from the group. Sasha at last managed to extricate herself from the tangle of men and beamed at them all. "I brought back a few surprises from my travels. One of them I think you will all enjoy immensely. We can't keep him, but we get to take care of him for a while." She turned and gestured to a figure standing at the foot of the stairs.   
  
Light glinted off hair as blond as Milliard's, and a pale complexion turned rosy as all eyes fixed on the newcomer. Large aquamarine eyes blinked in the light of the porch as the boy came forward and stood beside Sasha. She reached out and snagged his arm, dragging him closer and standing him in front of herself. "This is Quatre Raberba Winner. I promised his parents I would show him a taste of America. He's never been here before, and they thought it would be good for him to gain new experiences abroad. Though, " She paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I did try to explain to them that Retrind is not an abroad kind of place. But they just wouldn't listen. So, he'll be staying with us for a while, I was thinking the attic room would be good." She nodded to herself and glanced around at the three boys, who still hadn't said a word. Quatre stared at his shoes, fingers twisting in his shirt.   
  
Duo moved until he stood directly in front of the boy, then stuck out his hand with a nervous little laugh. "I'm Duo. Pleased to meet you err...your highness?"   
  
Quatre blushed even brighter and looked up. "Quatre, just Quatre. Though your aunt has taken to calling me..." He glanced at her questioningly.   
  
"Kat, it's much easier than that mouthful you call a name." She beamed at him, and then motioned to Milliard and Treize who stood to one side. "This is Treize and Mil. But I'm sure you recognize everyone from their pictures?"   
  
Quatre nodded and then smiled and took Duo's hand, shaking it firmly. "Yes, I remember who they are." He looked Duo in the eyes. "And it's nice to meet you too Duo."   
  
\+   
  
"But Aunt Sasha I don't understand." Duo stood in the center of the living room holding out a large voluminous robe and a strange hat.   
  
"Well, when we went to Turkey with Quatre on our way home, we discovered you can buy the costume of the whirling dervish. Quatre explained all about it and I thought it might interest you. He also said that he would explain it to you and show you how to go into the trance." She smiled and patted Stefan's hand as they sat together on the love seat. On the couch to the right of them sat the other three, watching Duo examine the embroidered cloth.   
  
"I can show you how to put that on as well, and I brought a cd of the music that can usually be heard at the festival." The blonde boy stood up and tentatively took a step towards Duo, gesturing towards the costume and smiling shyly.   
  
"Ok." Duo grabbed his hand and started tugging him up the stairs. "Show me now, I've heard about the dervishes, but I don't know much about them. What exactly is the trance?"   
  
Quatre followed him, trying not to trip as Duo skipped steps. "Well, it's very fascinating. "In the thirteenth century Mevlana Celaleddin Rumi, a great philosopher, founded the ritual of the Mevlevi sect, known as the sema. The Dervish is a serious religious ritual performed by Muslim priests in a prayer trance to Allah." He paused as they entered Duo's room, glancing at the various drawings pinned to the wall, and admiring the large painting on the ceiling. "Is that an Escher?"   
  
"Yeah, I like his style. So tell me more about these Dervishes...Mevlevi?"   
  
Quatre nodded and began spreading out the robe on the bed. "Well, in the Middle East it is believed that the Mevlevi is in prayer and that his body becomes open to receive the energy of God. Dervish literally means "doorway" and is thought to be an entrance from this material world to the spiritual, heavenly world." He turned his back as Duo started stripping off his t-shirt. "Rumi and his followers integrated music into their rituals as an article of faith. In his verses, Rumi emphasized that music uplifts our spirit to realms above, and we hear the tunes of the Gates of Paradise."   
  
"So it's religious then?" Duo pulled the robe over his head, then realized he would have to unbutton it first, and tried to tug it back off. "Uh, I think I'm stuck. Could you give me a hand?"   
  
"Sure." Quatre unbuttoned the top few buttons and helped slide the garment down. "And yes, it's religious. The music I brought with me is some of the music they play at the festival in December. My parents let me go every year with my older brothers. I've even learned the dance, though I can't say I've ever gone into a trance. I've only gotten extremely dizzy. There, that should do it; I think you can get the hat on yourself. There's a strap to hold it in place." He straightened a few folds in the robe and stood back. "I brought my own robes with me, I'll run upstairs and get them on."   
  
Duo grinned at him, swaying from side to side, sending the wide skirt of the robe billowing out. "Sure thing, meet me downstairs, I'll bring my cd player."   
  
\+   
  
"Ok, show me that hand thing again." Duo wiggled his fingers.   
  
"Hold your elbows up, like this." Quatre demonstrated, waiting until Duo was in the right stance. "Ok, start with your right foot and spin." He watched as the wide skirt began to revolve out in a large circle. It never ceased to mesmerize him no matter how many times he'd seen it before. "I'll get the music. Keep practicing."   
  
The CD player sat on the bottom step of the back porch. Moonlight lit the yard, the sky blue velvet and filled with stars. Duo kept twirling in place, concentrating on keeping his feet moving without tripping within the voluminous robe. The music filtered through the night air, dominated by the haunting sound of reed pipes and drums. Quatre smiled, eyes on the stars, and then went to stand beside Duo, barefoot on the lawn.   
  
"There's a chant that goes with this." He said quietly, starting to slowly spin in place. Duo kept up his rotations and they both stared above at the sky stretching into infinity. "It goes something like. ëA secret turning in us makes the universe turn. Head unaware of feet, and feet head. Neither cares. They keep turning.' You sort of chant it along with the beat of the drums while spinning in tune with it all and turning your arms and hands like I showed you." They whirled for a moment, two pale faces amidst robes of darkness, the night sky embracing them.   
  
"It's like we're spinning in space." Duo whispered.   
  
"Who's to say we aren't?"   
  
The world seemed to leave the bottom of Duo's feet as he whirled in ever increasing speed, and for a brief moment, he felt as if he were flying. Then his knee caught in a fold of his robes and he went rolling down the lawn spilling into Quatre and sending them both tumbling down the steep little hill.   
  
Duo landed in a heap and half on top of Quatre. They lay there groaning for a minute, the music still playing up the hill.   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Those stars," Duo pointed a shaky finger upwards. "Those are supposed to be there, right?"   
  
Quatre groaned and tried to sit up. "I think so, but what about those ones?" He pointed towards the bay, and then collapsed back onto the grass.   
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Duo said morosely, rolling onto his stomach and moaning.   
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Next time, let's not do this on a hill?" Quatre started to laugh.   
  
"Gotcha." Duo rolled onto the grass staring up into the night sky, laughing at the watching moon.   
  
\+   
  
Heero turned from the window; in his mind, he could still see the two figures at the bottom of the hill. He'd watched as they'd come out of the house, chuckled as Duo practiced the dance.   
  
Heero knew of the dance and it's purpose, and briefly, he'd wondered if there was a place he hadn't visited before. Then the music had begun and his attention had been glued to the figure with the long braid spinning in the moonlight, an angel in the dark.   
  
When they'd fallen down the hill, he'd barely constrained the urge to rush over and make sure Duo was all right. But the laughter that had drifted up the hill towards him, that pure laughter, had frozen his feet to the floor. He realized then what it was that bothered him, why he still felt so confused. He glanced out the window again, watching as the two boys tottered to their feet and started back up the hill.   
  
He could never give Duo what that boy just had. He'd never have that innocence again, if he'd ever had it to begin with. Heero leaned his head against the wall, insight hammering into his mind like an iron fist. "Hell Duo," he whispered to the dark kitchen. "I can't give you want you need, all I can do is love you." He sank down to the floor, closing his eyes.   
  
It would never be enough. How could his love possibly be enough for someone like Duo? "I'm so dead inside." He clutched his head, folding his arms over his knees. "I can't ask you to try and make me alive again. You need someone like that guy. Someone like you." I'm not enough. He shook his head, trying not to feel the sudden pain in his chest. Depression settled over him like a mantle, shielding him. Duo needed someone cheerful, someone outgoing, someone who he could have fun with, play with, laugh with. Heero knew that someone couldn't be him; he just didn't have it in him to be that way.   
  
He stood up, feeling the coldness descend upon his mind as if it had never left. He shoved his emotions back into the blackness again, closing his heart and locking it once more. "It's better this way." For you and me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"And there's no cure_  
 _And no way to be sure_  
 _Why everything's turned inside out_  
 _Instilling so much doubt_  
 _It makes me so tired_  
 _I feel so uninspired_  
 _My head is battling with my heart_  
 _My logic has been torn apart"_   
\- Bic Runga, Sway   
  
Heero was trapped in a prison of his own devising. For the past two days, he'd barely slept, watching the shadows creep across the living room walls. He was in hell, his own personal demons of doubt and confusion tormenting him on a regular basis.   
  
Deep down Heero knew what was bothering him most of all. He was afraid. He was scared to death that he loved Duo. Not just any love, not the kind for a brother, or a friend. But love like they wrote it in romance books, love like it was seen in movies, the kind of love more over, that didn't occur everyday. And the worst part of Heero's fear, was that Duo might love him in return, and that thought alone made him hide in his house for two days.   
  
The first night it wasn't too bad, or so he thought. He went to bed and lay staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of Duo's laughter, when the light blinked on across the way. Heero turned over, showing his back to the window, and closed his eyes against the brightness. His mistake was burying his face in his pillow. The scent on it was faint, yet it drilled right through his mind, tunneling to his heart in seconds. After realizing that for ten minutes he'd done nothing but lay and inhale, he went downstairs to sleep on the couch, determined to avoid any reminder of Duo.   
  
The next day it only got worse. He'd gone into the kitchen intent upon drinking at least a pot of coffee and doing as much schoolwork as possible. He'd been skipping class, and had no intention upon leaving the house, at least not any time soon. So there he was, reaching for the sugar to add to his coffee, when the next thing he knew there was a clattering sound. He glanced down at the small pile of spilled spice, inhaling the scent of cinnamon that wafted up from it, feeling himself grow hard just from the familiar smell tickling his nose.   
  
It hadn't gotten any better after that. Walking through the living room he'd caught himself just standing there, staring vacantly at a wall, eyes the color of soft storm clouds flowing through his mind. He was starting to forget his reasoning behind doing this to himself. Forgetting what the point was. But then he heard that soft innocent laughter again, remembered the feeling of never being able to live up to it. Heart turning to stone, his resolve toughened.   
  
But when someone knocked on the front door, Heero felt his knees tremble.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
He stood beside the door, refusing to answer, unable to open it, knowing he had to. The knock came again on the door, harder now, more urgent.   
  
"Heero?!" Duo sounded worried, which in turn worried Heero. He glared at the door, as if somehow it was to blame for all his problems. Steeling his resolve, bolstering the coldness, he proceeded to do the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. He opened the door, squinted at the sunlight, and glared at Duo.   
  
"What?" He nearly flinched as a wounded look crossed Duo's face before the customary smile replaced it.   
  
"Where have you been? I've been worried about you. I..." Duo searched the chiseled features for a moment, smile disappearing. "What's wrong?"   
  
Erasing every ounce of emotion from his voice Heero turned his eyes away from that pained amethyst gaze, staring across the lawn. "I can't see you anymore Duo." Then, feeling like a rat, but unwilling to see or hear what he'd caused, Heero turned tail and closed the door behind himself, locking it and sinking to the floor. In his mind rang utter confusion, and stark terror. What on earth had he just done?   
  
\+   
  
Duo blinked at the door, he tilted his head and idly smacked his temple. Shaking himself, he blinked again. Nothing had sunk in yet, shock moving faster then thought could. He stood still, not hearing anything but the last few words Heero had said. "I've gone crazy." He mumbled, eyes searching the ground, the sky, his own hands, anything that would tell him he'd flipped. Nothing changed or shifted, mutating into something horrible come to wreak havoc upon the earth.   
  
The breeze drifted over the grass, the water glimmered out in the bay, and Duo knew for a fact that he'd just heard the most bizarre thing he'd ever heard before. "He can't see me anymore?" He twisted, looking over his shoulder at his house, wondering whether there might be a witness, someone who could tell him if he'd just experienced what he thought he had. No one looked out at him; a few seagulls went by over his head. He shifted from foot to foot, waiting, for what he had no idea, but waiting. Well, he must have heard wrong; maybe Heero had an evil twin? He shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and frowning at the thought.   
  
He was halfway across the lawn when it hit him, stumbling him in his footsteps, shocking him more then a bolt of lightening could have. He felt his legs grow weak, his vision suddenly blurring at the edges. He nearly fell to his knees, his mind feeling too tight, full with a scream.   
  
A shadow fell over him and he glanced up, wondering, hoping. Eyes as clear as the ocean over a sandbar gazed back at him. Then Quatre held out a hand, steadying Duo, comforting in a mere touch. "Come with me, I think you need to rest."   
  
The strange words enhanced the feeling of disassociation within Duo, adding a dreamlike quality to his hazy vision. When he spoke, his voice was slurred with a fatigue born in minutes. "Thanks."   
  
\+   
  
Quatre helped Duo up the stairs, bypassing the bedroom and climbing up to his attic room. The blond boy carefully sat Duo down in a chair by the window. Then settled on the edge of his bed and watched, waiting.   
  
Quatre hadn't known Duo for long, but the past few days he'd sensed something different already, a shadow over the face of his new friend. He didn't always sense the emotions and changes within others; it only seemed to strike him occasionally. His family used to tease him about being a mystic, laughing when he proclaimed one of his sisters would drown. They lived in a desert enclave, a veritable oasis ruled by his family for centuries. They laughed right up until the day his sister Mirala fell into one of the many wells, nearly dying. She hadn't died of course, but after that day, no one had ever laughed at one of 'Quatre's little predictions' again.   
  
His various tutors often complained to his parents that he seemed unfocused, drifting off in the middle of lessons, staring out the windows with a dreamy look on his face. Eventually they'd wound up forcing him to take his lessons in the middle of the giant structure, where there were no windows, nothing to distract the boy from his studies. It wasn't that he was a bad student; he just decided he liked to study things that couldn't be taught by a tutor.   
  
A small sound in the room brought him back from his thoughts. Duo had curled up in the chair, his hands tightened into fists, eyes closed. Quatre could feel the pain and confusion as if it was his own, no tears fell from Duo's eyes, and yet he felt like crying. Sympathy, empathy, whatever they wanted to call it, he could feel the emotions writhing inside the boy's mind, and it hurt.   
  
"He loves you." Quatre felt baffled by his own words, and reached out to steady himself against the bed. "It's confusing him, he's running as fast as he can, and ..." He paused, concentrating on an image floating just out of reach. "And he must conquer his own fear." He concluded softly, looking up to meet a puzzled set of eyes.   
  
"How do you do that?" Duo slumped further down in the chair, feeling a shiver go up his spine.   
  
"I don't know." He played with the edge of the quilt on his bed, carefully keeping his eyes averted from the boy across from him.   
  
"If...if you're right, what do I do?"   
  
"Wait. I think it's all you can do for now. As an ancient source of wisdom once said," Quatre smiled and lifted his head, eyes glinting with mischief. "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with. Or something like that." He concluded, shaking his head and staring at his feet.   
  
Duo smiled at him in response. "Since when is that ancient wisdom?"   
  
"It's from the sixties, close enough."   
  
\+   
  
Heero sat on his dock and gazed at the stars. Not the stars reflected in the bay, and not the stars glinting overhead in the night sky, instead he watched the stars so perfectly painted within the back porch of Duo's house. He'd been outside on the dock for hours, hands clasped around his knees, not a thought in his head, only imagery managing to wind it's way through his mind. Visions of the boy next door.   
  
"What if you made a mistake, and you didn't know how to fix it?" A voice asked him softly.   
  
He turned to glare at the figure standing on the dock across the way, black silhouette in the night. "What if it's none of your business?" He snapped, his emotions so confused and churned he had no patience for advice.   
  
"But it is my business, you've made it that way. He's still waiting for you, the past few days he's been waiting. And I know you don't mean what you said to him."   
  
"You don't understand, I can't give him what he needs." Heero said almost desperately.   
  
"That's where you're wrong, you are what he needs. He doesn't need someone who's exactly like himself, a twin in emotions. He needs you." The figure turned, blond hair glinting for a moment as he sat down on the dock, dangling his feet over the water. "You've made a mistake, and your fear is what did it to you, so get over it and get over here."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"If you don't, I'll call Hilde up and tell her to come live with us."   
  
"You're way too good with the threats sometimes Mil."   
  
"I know." Milliard's teeth flashed as he grinned in the dark. "But she did leave us her number, and I like her."   
  
"She liked you, all of you. She kept telling me not to make a stupid mistake." He shook his head, staring back up the hill again at the two dark houses. "But I went and made a mistake anyway."   
  
"The good news is it's something that can be fixed, you just need a plan."   
  
"Why are you helping me like this?"   
  
"Because he's my little brother, maybe not by blood, but he's been my little bro since the day he arrived here. I want to see him happy more than anything, and you Heero Yuy, you make him happy."   
  
"I make him happy?" Heero asked, trying not to show how much the answer meant to him.   
  
"You're kidding me right?" Mil sounded amazed.   
  
"No."   
  
"This could be harder than I thought." Came the barely audible response. "He loves you."   
  
"Love." Heero said quietly, the word meant so much and yet so little to him.   
  
"Yes, love. Don't tell me you don't know love when it comes up and bites you on the ass?"   
  
"Well, he hasn't done that yet."   
  
Mil rolled his eyes, shifting to a more comfortable position on the cold wood of the dock. "When Treize and I were in college we met this guy. Oo-fae, ok he'd kill me if he ever heard me say his name like that, but it was so much fun to make him get that expression on his face. At any rate, Wufei was a lot like you."   
  
"There's a point to this right?" Heero asked dryly.   
  
"Yes, so shut up so I can get to it."   
  
"Alright, go on."   
  
"Wufei once told me something I'll never forget. He used to like to compare everything to some ancient bit of Chinese lore or wisdom. It drove Treize absolutely batty, he had a thing for Wufei and sometimes he'd get one of these proverbs as an answer to his more 'probing' questions. So one day we were lying around our dorm room discussing the ethics of genetic manipulation, don't ask. And Treize bursts out that he thinks he loves Wufei. Well, I'd never seen our friend turn so many different shades before, and he turned in his seat very slowly, giving Treize one of his typically obscure looks, and said. 'Love is like a yin-yang and you are not my yin nor my yang.' Needless to say, Treize was not happy with that response and asked Wufei to clarify what he meant."   
  
Despite himself, Heero was interested in the story and leaned closer to the dock opposite his own, eyes bright with humor. "So what did he say?"   
  
"Who? Wufei? Ah well, he proceeded to give Treize a lecture on what he thought love should be. He said 'The yin-yang symbol can be compared to almost anything in life; it can be compared to life itself. But love is one of it's more virtuous guises.' And he took out a piece of paper and drew a little circle on it, outlining two curled tear drop shapes inside the circle, then two more tiny dots within each tear drop. 'Say these are two people.' He gestured to the two half curled tears. 'One is black and one is white, but within each lays a part of the other.' And he pointed at the little dots. 'In each person lies a core that matches someone else in the world.' And he colored in one of the tear shapes so that it was dark, matching the dot in the other half. 'When the two meet, they are meant for each other, one half serving to fill what the other half needs, they compliment each other.' Treize left him alone for about three days after that, crushed to the bone."   
  
"So did you love Wufei, too?"   
  
"Of course, but he wasn't my yin nor my yang, he was just someone that floated around the edges. My compliment, my soul mate, my bloody twin at heart was and always will be that split browed devil." Mil chuckled softly, smiling to himself.   
  
"So what happened to Wufei?"   
  
"We ended the school year and the last we saw of him he was flying back to his homeland, betrothed to some girl his parents had picked out for him."   
  
"I wonder if she was his other half."   
  
"Who knows, sometimes I wonder myself."   
  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that Duo is my other half?"   
  
"Basically, so get used to the idea, because if you don't..." Mil leaned forward slightly, eyes filled with threats. "I do still have Hilde's number, and I believe there's one more empty room in that house up there."   
  
Heero's eyes followed the long, graceful finger that gestured up towards the houses. "It's not going to be easy is it?"   
  
"Nothing worthwhile ever is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"When I'm losing control, will you turn me away? Or touch me deep inside? And if all this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this will die. But if we get much closer, I could lose control, and if your heart surrenders you'll need me to be whole."_  
\- Pat Benatar, Love Is A Battlefield   
  
"Eat."   
  
"I'm not hungry."   
  
"Duo, if you don't eat, laugh at my jokes, and tell me I'm grand, I'll..."   
  
"Threaten me yet again? It won't work you know."   
  
Milliard eyed the bowed head and slumped shoulders, nearly letting defeat get to him again. But he knew something that would perk Duo up. He leaned close to his little brother, eyes narrowing as he took in the dark bruised looking flesh beneath the boy's eyes. "I know a threat that will work wonders on you." He whispered ominously, pushing the plate closer to Duo.   
  
"Yeah? Like what?" Duo pushed the plate away again, grimacing at the food as if it were poison.   
  
Mil sighed, taking the uneaten food and putting it in the fridge for anyone who might feel the need to eat a second breakfast.   
  
"What if I told you that in the house next door is a boy who really wants to see you?"   
  
"That's not a threat." Duo replied sulkily, shifting in his chair, interest piqued.   
  
"You're right, it's not. It's a promise."   
  
Duo looked up in surprise, eyes suddenly becoming brighter, mouth quirking at the edges into an almost smile. "Did you have a little chat with him or something?" He asked cautiously.   
  
"Would I do a thing like that?" Milliard tried to look as innocent as possible, but the smirk tugging at his lips belied the guiltless act.   
  
"Yes, you would do something like that. And if you have..."   
  
"Ooh! Threats from you now little bro?" The blond man grinned and danced away as Duo threw an idle fist in his direction. "Look at my knees! I'm shaking with fear!"   
  
Duo smiled for the first time in days, and as his cousin proceeded to walk erratically around the kitchen -cringing occasionally and pretending to be terrified- he started to laugh, filling the kitchen with the brilliant sound.   
  
"Now that's more like it!" Mil beamed at him, pulling the untouched breakfast back out of the refrigerator and placing it on the table once more. "Now eat, and afterward, go over to Heero's. I promise he won't turn you away."   
  
"He'd better not, I have a few pieces of mind to give him first." Duo's brows drew together as he scowled down at the plate.   
  
"Be nice now little bro, he's been rather shaky for the past couple of days. You've got him confused."   
  
"Oh, I'll be nice all right, so nice it'll hurt."   
  
"Just wondering who it will hurt more." Mil mumbled under his breath.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing, just wondering if you want more?" He gestured at the rapidly diminishing breakfast, pleased by the sudden return of appetite.   
  
"No, thanks." Duo glanced distractedly out the window, eyes far away. Then abruptly he stood, turning towards the door. "I have a few things I need to do." His footsteps raced up the stairs, and Milliard grinned to himself, pleased with the mornings work. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait.   
  
\+   
  
"Booze he says, get him drunk he says, guaranteed to work he says." Heero glared at the bottle sitting on the kitchen counter, then ran his hands through his hair and started pacing again. "Don't worry Heero, he'll be by before noon, trust me." He mimicked Milliard's voice mockingly. It was almost five in the evening, and Duo had yet to drop by for any reason. "If he doesn't show up soon, I'll go over to his house and drag him out by his braid." He shook his head at his clenching hand, pausing to stare out the window.   
  
He was so lost in thought that when the expected knock finally did come upon the door, he tripped and fell face first in his effort to sprint to answer it. "This is not a good day." He mumbled to himself, dusting off his clothes before walking at a more sedate pace to answer the steady tattoo of knocking.   
  
Opening the door he felt his breath catch, he hadn't seen Duo in days. The sudden vision standing on his doorstep making his heart freeze for a moment before it continued beating at a more rapid pace.   
  
"Duo." He breathed, then without a second thought, he dragged the boy into the house, pressing him up against the wall and kissing him until they were both gasping for air. They broke from the kiss, resting their foreheads together. Then stood like that for an endless amount of time, being close again, feeling the life within each other once more. "Do you forgive me for being a complete idiot?" Heero finally asked, eyes closed, hoping for the absolution he sought.   
  
"No." Duo's answer wasn't hard or cold, accusing or biting. It was merely a small answer to a large question. He couldn't forgive so easily, and yet he already had.   
  
Heero frowned, feeling his face grow heated, his chest grow tight. "No." He repeated softly, pulling away, turning his back. "It's too late for that, isn't it?"   
  
"Too late for forgiveness? Yes. But I...I'm here, so there is something I want to give you." Duo reached out and trailed a hand down Heero's arm, wrapping his fingers around the loosely dangling hand and tugging the other boy close again. "Don't EVER do that to me again, if you have doubts, if you feel like you can't stand to be around me, then tell me for the right reasons and do it the honest way." He leaned closer, eyes serious and dark in the dim hallway. "Damn you, you should have never done that Heero, never." He pulled the unresisting body against his own, tracing his fingers across the closed eyes. "But what pisses me off, is I still come running over here. And I still want you and love you more than anyone or anything I've ever known." He whispered, emotion welling up in his throat, voice becoming thick with it.   
  
"I won't, Duo, I don't think I can ever do something like that again. I don't think I would want to." Heero felt the hot tears slide down his cheeks and was so startled he flinched, hastily wiping them away.   
  
Duo grabbed his hand, holding it down and lifted the wet face with his free hand, gazing into the shimmering depths of the damp blue eyes. "Do I have to ask you how you feel? Or will you tell me?"   
  
"I've never known what love is, but if wanting you all the time, if you never leave my thoughts, if everything about you I find to be the most fascinating and bright thing in my world. If that's anything like what love is, then I think I love you." Heero tried to smile and felt like he would break as he did. Every word he spoke coming directly from his soul, and he was afraid again. The fear striking through him, forcing him to feel things he didn't want to.   
  
Duo could actually see the change creep across those suddenly too still features. He gripped Heero's chin harder, forcing the other boy to meet his eyes again. "Don't." He shook the tense shoulders, growing angry at the despondent look on the beautiful face. "Don't! Dammit! Don't be afraid of me, don't be afraid of love, and don't EVER run from me like that again!" He was suddenly furious, everything he'd been through in the past few days pouring out of him in rage. Then just as fast it was gone again, and he felt all the pain seep out, his fingers once more lightly tracing the outline of the face so close to his own. He sighed and let his fingers mark each cheek, wiping away the tears rolling down them. "What we need, is a very large bottle of something alcoholic."   
  
"Damn, Mil was right." Heero said softly, leaning into the hands still resting on his face.   
  
"Mil was right about what?" Duo pulled away, abruptly wary.   
  
"He gave me a large bottle of bourbon last night, said I would need it. He also mentioned that getting you drunk would work wonders." Heero managed a smile, tugging Duo towards the kitchen. "I think he might have actually been right."   
  
"I hate when Mil's right."   
  
\+   
  
"Who named this stuff anyway?" Duo hiccupped and passed the bottle back to the outstretched hand. "Have I mentioned I hate baths?"   
  
"Wild Turkey? Probably some hunter who moonlighted as a moonshiner." Heero leaned over, taking the bottle, then tilted back his head for another shot of it, gasping as it burned its way down his throat, warming his belly. Slipping lower in the tub filled with warm water, he choked then settled again.   
  
"Moonlighted as a moonshiner? That makes so much sense!" Duo started to laugh, leaning his head back against the wall, legs stretched out beneath Heero. His eyes closed and the laugh turned into a giggle, his hand sliding up to rub the wet bangs from his forehead. "Hey, is dinner still out there? Or did we eat it already?"   
  
"Since when is the floor out there? Yeah, it's right here." Heero peered over the edge of the tub, sloshing more water onto the already wet floor. Smiling, he picked up the large plate of hors d'oeuvres, and offered it to Duo. "Try one of those little round ones, I think they're cheese."   
  
"I am so glad we thought to bug Mil for food. Figure out what those triangles are yet?"   
  
"I think," Heero took one and nibbled at it, resting the plate on the edge of the tub. "It's sweet whatever it is." He crawled until he was half on top of Duo, holding out the rest of the little triangle towards the other boy's lips. "Taste." He ordered, smiling into the amethyst eyes as they opened and focused on him, blurred with alcohol.   
  
Duo snapped open his mouth, and managed to suck on a few fingers before they left his vicinity. "Umm," he rolled the flavor around, one hand slipping about Heero to pull him down so that they lay stretched together inside the tub. "Fruity."   
  
"I think I'm going to pass out." The fine dark hair spread over Duo's shoulder mingling with the sun streaked mass that had come undone and lay about them in the water. "I mean, yeah, I mean pass out. Don't I?" Heero's head swiveled a bit on the warm shoulder, his expression questioning and vague, then he closed his eyes, snuggling further into the water against Duo.   
  
"You mean pass out. And if you're going to we'd better get the hell out of this tub. Because unlike you Mr. Muscle Man," he poked one arm, wrapping his fingers around it. "I can't carry you to bed." He lifted the arm and let it flop back in the water, splashing them both. Heero started to giggle and Duo couldn't help joining in. They rolled in the water till they lay side-by-side, feet up on the ledge of the tub. "I might be able to carry you if I was sober." Then he added almost as an afterthought. "But I'm not."   
  
"Really? I could have sworn..."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. Did you many drink how...I mean how drinks many did you...grrr... How many shots did you have!?" He finally managed to get out, and then started laughing again.   
  
Heero glared at his hand and began slowly counting, holding up a finger for each number. "One, and then another one, and then I had some more..."   
  
"Wait, wait. How many is some more?" Duo grabbed the hand with five fingers sticking up and carefully counted. "Hey! There's five fingers up, I don't remember you getting that many up!"   
  
"I didn't get them up," Heero sighed and closed his eyes again, the bathroom kept spinning when he tried to open them, he felt himself get pulled against Duo and relaxed in the snug embrace. "I got them down, and I have no idea how I did that." He mumbled against the wet neck pressed against his mouth.   
  
"Well don't let them come back up, and let's get out of this tub before we drown." Duo pulled himself up on the edge of the tub, yanking Heero with him until they were half sitting up and sprawled against it together. There was a clatter as the plate fell to the floor, and Duo silently thanked Milliard for putting the food on plastic. "There goes dinner."   
  
"Oh, I couldn't eat another bite thanks."   
  
Duo chuckled and tugged until he sat on the edge of the tub with Heero lying slumped over his lap. "Oh!" He exclaimed when he felt the soft nip on the inside of his thigh. "Heero! We need to get out of this tub! Before I fall out of it." Another bite followed by gentle suckles and licks to the abused flesh. "Mmm...out...of...the...tub." He managed to gasp out as the nips and kisses traced a path towards the juncture between his legs.   
  
"Mmmno." Heero bit down on the soft skin again, moving closer to the hard shaft standing up beside his face.   
  
"Please? Aahhh!" Duo slid his fingers through the wet hair, tugging, hands clenching. His own hair dripped on the bathmat behind him, water sliding down his skin as he rocked within the hot mouth that slid around him. He arched backwards, bracing himself against anything he could. "Aaahh...god... Heero..." And then he heard something he didn't think he would forget for the rest of his life. Heero was humming, and it was a recognizable tune.   
  
Duo started to laugh, slipping completely off the edge of the tub and onto the floor, Heero landing in a graceless heap beside him. "Mission Impossible?!" The echoes of the yell bounced around the bathroom.   
  
\+   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What's sex like?"   
  
If Heero had been sober, he would have choked, but as it was, the fog inside his mind kept him from doing any such thing. Instead, he began to explain as best he could, gesturing at the ceiling with one hand, the other wrapped around the bottle of Wild Turkey. "It's like, well, it's like everything that's good all in one thing."   
  
Duo dragged himself over to the bottle and peered into it, squinting shut his other eye, and ignoring the fact that the lights were off, the room nearly dark but for the moonlight shining in through the window. Then carefully he wrapped his lips around the mouth of the bottle, tilting Heero's hand so he could get a drink. He shuddered as the liquid traced a fiery path down his throat. "And what's that like?" He managed to choke out, coughing for a moment, then resting his head against Heero's hand.   
  
"It's amazing. It feels like the entire world is spinning around you. No, wait. I mean revolving, yes, the entire world revolving around you. And it's like, it's like everything is all warm and hot and covering you with a blanket. I don't know, it's nice though, really," he hiccupped, "Really nice."   
  
Duo nodded against the hand pressed alongside his face. "When are you going to have sex with me?" He nuzzled against the hand for a moment, and then shifted around on the bed until he could snuggle more firmly against Heero, throwing an arm over him.   
  
Once again, Heero would have choked or sputtered at this question too, and once more, instead, he tried to answer it. "Whenever you want it. Whenever you'll let me."   
  
Duo thought about it for a few minutes, one hand sliding lazily up and down Heero's chest. He breathed in the scent of the boy lying next to him, laying his lips against the smooth flesh of one cheek. "Now?" He whispered, then frowned when Heero didn't move or say anything in response. He was about to say it again, when he heard the softest of snores. "Oh sure, now you pass out on me." Then he smiled slightly. "I suppose it's better than passing out in the tub."   
  
Reaching over he tugged at the blankets that had fallen to the floor earlier, pulling the thin material over the two of them. "In the morning." He said softly, right before he followed Heero into oblivion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"Are you ready for a great journey?"_   
-Mario Piu and Mario Picotto, Arabian Pleasures   
  
Milliard was smirking. That alone was bad enough, Duo decided. But, when you tossed in Treize sitting at the table trying to hide a smile, and Quatre innocently sipping coffee and actually hiding a smile behind the mug, and Sasha and Stefan chuckling openly. Well, it just didn't seem to be helping his monstrous hangover. Heero appeared to be fairing no better, his head collapsed in his arms on the table, groaning occasionally. It made Duo feel a bit better to know he wasn't the only one suffering.   
  
"I would say I told you so," Mil said. "But I never actually warned you, did I?" He grinned, patting Heero on the head and beaming at the loud groan he received in response.   
  
"Be nice Milliard." Sasha warned, wagging a finger at him. "I've seen you in worse shape, and I did warn you."   
  
"Ooo! She used the first name, you know what that means don't you?" Treize practically bounced out of his seat as he grabbed Mil around the waist and swung him around. "You're in trouble." He said tauntingly.   
  
"Just because I'm in trouble doesn't mean you're getting out of your own hot water." Milliard gave him a meaningful look.   
  
"Damn, I was hoping you might have forgotten you're supposed to be angry with me." He released the blonde man, and sat at the table again with a sulky expression.   
  
"Forget? Never. I'm just having some fun with the hangover crowd." He grinned evilly at Duo, then knelt down next him and slung an arm around his shoulders. "You know, there are a few cures for what you've got."   
  
"Like what?" Duo was trying hard to keep his head in one piece, he felt like any minute parts of it would go flying off hitting the walls.   
  
"Hot shower?" Treize suggested, leaning over and pulling Mil away from the suffering boy.   
  
"We already tried that." Heero moaned, still collapsed face first on the table.   
  
Sasha raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Mil, he nodded and she hid a smile.   
  
"Some food?" Quatre asked. Everyone paused to look at him, watching the blush rise in the fair cheeks. "What?" He glanced around at them. "I've never had a hangover, but wouldn't food cure it?"   
  
"There are so many things wrong with that idea Kat, I can't even begin to explain." Mil said, grinning as Duo started gagging at the mere suggestion. He inched across the floor and threw his arm around Duo's shoulders again. Leaning close, he said conspiratorially. "I know something that's a sure fire cure."   
  
Duo perked up a little. "Oh yeah? What's that?"   
  
Mil chuckled and whispered. "Sex." Then he leant back on his knees and watched as the boy started to turn crimson.   
  
"I love watching you change colors!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running around the table when Duo reached out to grab him.   
  
"Oouch." Heero moaned, trying to cover his head with his arms.   
  
"Alright, enough torture. Seriously, I know a cure, and it's easy. Go take a nap. When you wake up, eat something and drink lots of water. You should feel better after that."   
  
"Are you serious this time?" Duo asked suspiciously.   
  
"Yes. Go over to Heero's so we don't keep you awake, and send Zero over here and we'll keep him entertained. Oh, and get rid of your hangovers." Mil sidled over to Duo again, putting on a serious expression. "Because frankly bro, you're just no fun when you're this pissy."   
  
"Gee thanks."   
  
"I live to serve, just ask Treize."   
  
"Don't look at me, I'm dissatisfied with the service. No tips for you." Treize crossed his arms and turned slightly in his chair, ignoring the imploring look he received from the blonde.   
  
Stefan rolled his eyes, and said in his softly accented voice. "Let me guess, Mil forgot breakfast in bed?"   
  
Treize flushed and looked at the floor. "Maybe."   
  
"You two will never grow up will you?" Sasha asked, laughing.   
  
"Not if I can help it." Milliard said, grinning at his crimson love. "Maybe this will work towards my forgiving you, hmm Treize?" He reminded.   
  
"Oh god, I can't take any more." Duo moaned, getting up from his chair and dragging Heero from his. "Come on, I think I need to throw up, and your bathroom is calling me."   
  
"You do look somewhat green. I didn't think people could actually turn that shade in real life." Quatre piped up, not even bothering to hide his smile behind the mug of coffee this time.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"See what I mean? Pissy." Mil said earnestly to the blond boy.   
  
"Ohhh." Duo turned an unhealthy shade and clutched at his mouth suddenly, then stumbled and bolted for the bathroom.   
  
Amazingly, Heero wasn't far behind, looking equally as green about the gills.   
  
"Now that is a bonding experience." Milliard remarked, earning several dirty looks. "What? It is." Treize aimed a glare at him. Shrugging, he mumbled quietly under is breath, "Sheesh, nobody likes a comedian."   
  
\+   
  
Duo rolled over and buried his face against Heero's neck, breathing in deeply and then exhaling on a sigh. His head had finally stopped its incessant pounding and he no longer felt like he was going to vomit everything he had ever eaten. It was a beautiful thing, he decided, slipping out of bed and heading for the kitchen in search of the food Mil had suggested along with a pitcher of water.   
  
Heero was still sound asleep when he came back upstairs, curled into a ball on one corner of the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest. Duo stopped in the doorway, watching the peaceful expression, the steady rise and fall of chest.   
  
"Are you just going to watch me?"   
  
He blinked in surprise; Heero hadn't even opened his eyes. "How the hell do you do that?"   
  
"Magic. What's on the plate?" Heero rolled into a sitting position, absently wiping the hair from his eyes.   
  
"Some fruit, bread, cheese. I didn't think we should try anything too heavy."   
  
Heero groaned, reaching for a slice of apple. "I don't think I could even imagine trying to eat a burger or pizza."   
  
Duo made a face and sat on the edge of the bed, laying the plate on his lap and the pitcher and glasses on the floor. "Mil suggested something else." He hid his face behind his hair as he reached for a slice of bread and some of the sharp cheese.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to resort to threats?"   
  
"I'll tell you when we're done eating."   
  
Heero peered around the curtain of chestnut hair streaked with sunlight, lifting it out of the way and gazing at Duo's blush. It was a fine blush, a delicate pink that ran from neck to ear tips. "Would this be the suggestion he whispered to you?"   
  
"Maybe." Duo turned his head aside, hiding his face again.   
  
Heero began sliding a hand through the soft curtain of hair, feeling the texture between his fingers as he munched absentmindedly on another slice of apple. "When did you let your hair down?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep with it in the braid, I kept thinking it was making my head ache worse."   
  
"It probably was." Heero hefted the weight of it in his hand, curling the tips around his fingers. He'd never paid attention before to how illuminated it was, as if a something lived inside of it. He took a slice of cheese, nibbling on it while contemplating the strands of hair that trailed over his hand. "Do you know, for dead cells made up of protein, this is rather beautiful." He let his fingers slide through it again, marveling at the softness.   
  
Duo paused, a piece of apple halfway to his lips. "God Heero, That's so romantic I think my knees have just turned to milk, cream, and milkfat with a hint of salt."   
  
"Huh?" Heero glanced up from the length of hair he'd been wrapping around his fingers.   
  
"Butter."   
  
"Ah." He kept playing with the strands, twisting them around his wrist and over his hand.   
  
Duo watched him, nibbling on some cheese. An idea forming in his mind as he watched Heero playing with his hair, the loops around the supple wrist, the writhing of it over the strong forearm.   
  
"So then, do you want romance?" Heero asked, jerking Duo out of his reverie of watching.   
  
"Actually, I don't really know. I mean, what's romantic anymore?" He shrugged, reaching down to pour a glass of water for each of them. He took a long drink as Heero thought about the question.   
  
"I guess you're right. Everything seems to have been done so many times before that it's no longer romantic. Who gets flowers and thinks they're romantic? Do people still have candlelit dinners? And when was the last time someone took a long walk on the beach?" He frowned and picked up his glass from the floor. "Do you know what might be romantic."   
  
"No, what?" Duo glanced up curiously.   
  
"Curling up on a couch together and watching a movie. Or maybe," Heero paused, "Maybe lying in bed together for the whole day and doing nothing but reading." "Yeah, but is that comfort or romance?"   
  
"Comfortable romance." Heero responded, grinning over a slice of bread.   
  
Duo eyed him for a moment. "Ok, so if that's comfortable romance, what's passionate romance?"   
  
"Easy, that's one part comfort two parts lust, shaken not stirred." The smile widened on Heero's face, and he started laughing.   
  
"Heero that's scary, I really think you have been hanging around Mil and Treize too much." Duo tried to keep a serious expression on his face, but the dark haired boy had collapsed face forward on the mattress and seemed to be trying to muffle his laughter in the blankets.   
  
Duo gazed at the shaking back thoughtfully, then carefully set his glass aside and put the plate on the dresser. He slid onto his stomach and lay beside Heero, then reached a hand around to roll him over. Smiling, he leant close, stifling the soft laughter with his lips. He felt the briefest tensing, and then the mouth against his relaxed and began moving, the warm sensation of lips and tongue stirring over his own. He pulled back after a few seconds, gasping for breath. "Heero?"   
  
The dusky blue eyes opened slowly, Heero brought a hand up to his face, running his fingers over one smooth cheek. "What?"   
  
"Do you remember what I asked you last night before we," He paused, chuckling. "Before we fell asleep?" He shifted his hips, tugging the hard body closer until they lay pressed together from knee to shoulder.   
  
Heero tried to recall what had been said; the night seemed to wave in and out, parts of it clear and then other parts completely blurry. He vaguely remembered something; he felt his face grow hot. "Did you ask me what sex was like?"   
  
"Mhm. Do you remember what I asked you after that?" Duo nuzzled the slim neck, his lips leaving a tiny trail over it before he began nibbling on an ear.   
  
"I think you asked me when I was going to have sex with you?" Heero was unsure if that was what he had asked or not, and he couldn't remember at all what Duo's answer might have been. He tried, dredging up as much of his memory as he could, but nothing would come to the forefront of his brain.   
  
"Yes, that's what I asked. And do you remember what my answer was?" He squirmed, sliding his leg between Heero's, wrapping his arms firmly about the slim waist. He knew that most likely Heero wouldn't be able to remember, but wondered just the same what the answer might be.   
  
"I...no," Heero chuckled, rubbing against the thigh between his own, slipping his hands around behind the boy and running them down his lithe back. "What was your answer?"   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you." He laughed softly, bringing his mouth back to Heero's, teasing with the tip of his tongue before twining his fingers through the mass of dark hair and tugging.   
  
"Mmm, that's mean Duo, very cruel. I can't remember." Heero mumbled in between the kisses, breathless after each one.   
  
"I said," Duo nipped at the tongue that tried to slip inside his mouth again. "Now."   
  
Heero paused, for the life of him; he couldn't seem to recall what his own answer to the question of when he would have sex with Duo had been. He tried to think of what he might have said. Another vague recollection filtered through his mind. 'Whenever you want me to, whenever you're ready.' He smiled against Duo's mouth, slipping his hands down a bit further until they rested on the upper curve of the firm little rear. "Does this 'Now', does it still apply?"   
  
"Oh yeah, definitely." Duo rubbed his desire against him, muffling his gasp at just how good it felt. Heero's mouth kept finding his, all hot and wet and so very enticing, he felt if he didn't get their clothes off soon he might burst. "I want sex now." Duo began rocking against him, hands slipping between them, tugging at the button of Heero's shorts. "I want it with you." He moaned when one hand closed over him through his clothes. "Will you give me what I want?" He managed to ask.   
  
"Yes." Heero gently squeezed the shaft thumping against his palm, trying to undo the zipper of Duo's shorts with his other hand. He kept getting distracted by the insistent kisses, the leg still between his own, grinding against him. "Only," he paused pulling away just far enough to start tugging the shorts down, smoothing his fingers over the warm flesh. "I need to go get something." There was a low moan against his mouth as Duo tried to get close again.   
  
"No...mmm..." Duo gave an extra squeeze. "How far do you have to go?" It felt so bad as Heero started to pull away, his body suddenly cold as all that heat left it.   
  
Heero leaned down to kiss him again. "Not far." He pointed to his dresser and started chuckling again. "Right over there."   
  
Duo grinned at him, refusing to let go. "Too far." He said firmly, trying to pull the laughing boy back down.   
  
"Mmm, Duo let me..." He lost track of what he was saying. Duo was nuzzling the back of his neck, hands sliding his shorts down until he could feel the naked boy pressed against him from behind. "Ok, now you get what you have to." Duo murmured in his ear, trailing a finger lightly over the tip of Heero's erection.   
  
Heero forgot everything, immersed in the feel of the bare skin flush with his back, the teasing fingers gliding over him, and Duo's warm breath against his neck. He reached for the bottom drawer, bending over slightly from his kneeling position on the bed, groaning at the change of angle. "Duo, you're making it very hard to ...uhhn...remember what I'm doing."   
  
"And what are you doing?" Duo tried to peer around him, grinding against him, giggling when he shuddered and leant back.   
  
"I'm trying," He paused, taking hold of Duo's wandering hands in one of his. "To get into this drawer." He searched through it for a moment, his fingers finally closing around the little bottle he'd been trying to find. He hung a foot off the bed, nudging the drawer shut with his toes. Taking a careful hold on Duo's wrists, he raised them above their heads, then twisted slightly and turned around.   
  
Duo blinked in surprise. "How did you do that?" His arms were pinned behind his back and he was straddling Heero's lap.   
  
"Trade secret." Heero grinned up at the mystified expression, holding up his other hand and wiggling the vial. "This is what I was trying to retrieve," He raised his hips, sliding against the pert bottom. "Before you so rudely interrupted my quest."   
  
"Ooohh." Duo rolled his hips at the sensation of the hardness sliding and pressing between his cheeks, desperate for even more contact. He wriggled, trying to free his arms so he could touch, closing his eyes and moaning as Heero dropped the little bottle and began stroking him.   
  
He sat up, spreading Duo's legs further apart with his own. He reached out, releasing the dripping shaft, fumbling for the vial. Grabbing it up, he unscrewed the cap with one hand, pouring some of the oil into his palm, then setting the bottle on the floor.   
  
Duo kept trying to get his hands free, moaning mellifluous, unintelligible pleas. His hair brushing Heero's thighs, tickling.   
  
Sliding his hand down, Heero dripped some of the light oil onto his own erection, then he glanced up, his mind blanking as the sight of Duo captivated him.   
  
The sun gleamed around him, dancing through the long waves of hair, twisting over his open mouth and closed eyelids. He looked as if he were concentrating, as if he were trying to memorize everything he felt.   
  
Heero kept his eyes on the flushed face, gliding his fingers down between Duo's legs.   
  
"Aaahh...let me touch...mmm..." A slick finger teased Duo's entrance, sliding into him so slowly, it seemed like some sort of sweet torture. He tried to sit up, move his hips, anything to have more. He wanted to drown in it, let it never end and finish quickly, anything. His mind silently kept up a solid chant, his lips opening and releasing it. "More Heero...more...please?" He opened his eyes and saw the watching gaze burning into him, nearly finishing him as the scorching eyes blinked languidly up at him.   
  
"You want more?" Heero held completely still, stopping all movement, then steadily drawing his finger down, feeling his groin tighten as Duo threw back his head and wailed.   
  
"I'll give you a bit more." He said in a low growl, slipping in another finger, twisting the two together then pulling them apart slightly, being careful to remain gentle, yet all the time adding a little more force to the thrusting.   
  
Duo all but sobbed, arching his back, body focused on the driving digits within. He couldn't even think, he was past it, nothing but pleasure filling his senses. Filling, it seemed such an appropriate sentiment; the way Heero was filling him, filling his mind, his body.   
  
"Beautiful." Heero whispered, watching the contortions of face and body. He raised his hips and slipped his free fingers around his own aching frustration, sliding them along the tip while still using his other fingers to keep Duo writhing. When he released the hands he'd been holding behind Duo's back, the other boy barely seemed to notice, simply putting his hands down, bracing them on Heero's legs.   
  
Duo plunged down, crying out as he at last achieved more, rising back up a bit before driving himself further onto those invading fingers. He felt stretched, everything in him focusing on nothing but Heero and the wash of emotions. Then the delicious sensation stopped as all movement became static, and he felt the fingers stretch him impossibly wide, something hot bumping between them as they slid out, allowing the new intrusion. Duo welcomed it, collapsing forward against Heero's chest, gripping tightly as he slid down ever so slowly along the full, pulsing length.   
  
Heero sat up a little more, guiding the slim hips, delaying his entry even more, unwilling to accidentally do harm. Duo moaned against his neck, arms wrapped firmly around him, gasping as each inch steadily filled him. At last, he was fully seated, frozen by pleasure. Heero started a gradual pumping movement, tiny juts of his hips, teasing circles. It was almost too much, just that feeling of being so completed, joined. Sounds of incoherent bliss filled the room as he continued to swivel his hips, changing the angle with every short, deep thrust.   
  
Duo twined his hands through the hair at the back of Heero's neck, spreading his legs further apart, raising his knees up. He leant forward, panting, violet eyes hazed with pleasure, pressing his lips tightly against Heero's, thrusting his tongue out into the warmth of the other boy's mouth, moaning into him. Just when he didn't believe he was capable of adding another new sensation, a hand wrapped around his long neglected arousal, stroking it, fondling it. He shouted as the feeling within doubled, then tripled, endlessly becoming more as each minute passed. It felt as if his head were spinning, and he realized that world really did seem to revolve around him, only it also seemed to whirl around Heero, folding them both away within each other, floating together in a timeless place. Then everything came crashing, rising in a great crescendo, and smashing everything in a movement of flesh within flesh against flesh. With a soft desperate howl that verged on a scream, Duo at last succumbed to the spiral of completion, dragging Heero with him into the shattering, mind-emptying void.   
  
They lay panting together, collapsed in a heap, still joined. Catching his breath, Heero pulled Duo's head down, kissing him softly, tasting the satisfaction. He felt a laugh start up within the longhaired boy, bubbling out.   
  
"I think you're out of luck," Duo panted, wriggling slightly. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He grinned; sliding his hands down Heero's back. "I'm always going to want more."   
  
"Do you know, I really don't think I mind."   
  
"Good," Duo purred, shifting his hips. "Because I'm ready for more right now." He paused, a mischievous smile flitting across his face. "Only this time, I think it's your turn."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Author: Cs  
Pairings: 1x2   
Warnings And Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, and anyone who reads this should be aware of that fact at all times.

Fate + Chapter Nineteen

 _"For all that my eye may see, forever, for all my life through, I'll never grow tired of the taste of the love, the love in you."_   
\- Bob Crew and Charles Fox, I Love All The Love In You   
  
It was late afternoon and the sun hung low on the horizon, inching towards its bath in the ocean. Hazy sunlight streamed into the room, fanning out over the two boys collapsed together on the low bed. Duo lifted his head, and smirked down at Heero, who lay stretched out beneath him on his stomach. He grinned at the sun edged arms stretched above, the sleek whisper of muscle sliding beneath.   
  
"I was thinking the kitchen needed to be the next room we visit." Came a muffled comment.   
  
Duo lifted himself slightly, earning a gasp. "Hungry?"   
  
"No, I'm very full. But I need nourishment."   
  
"Nourishment?"   
  
"Sustenance?"   
  
"How about food?"   
  
"I could use some of that, too." Heero turned his head to one side, his voice suddenly becoming clearer as he did. "All this exercise has made me hungry."   
  
The longhaired boy smiled at the drowsy expression. "What would you like to eat?" He swiveled his hips a bit, remaining propped up on his elbows. The body beneath his gave a sinuous shudder.   
  
"Mmm...Do you think you can stay right where you are and get some food at the same time?"   
  
Duo glanced at the plate he'd brought up earlier. The slices of apple had turned a rusty brown at the edges, the cheese actually seemed to have melted slightly, and the bread, well the bread looked the same. "I can't believe you're hungry right now," He twisted slightly, letting out a quiet moan.   
  
A low growl emanated from somewhere below them both.   
  
"See?" Heero said, stretching and raising up, a muffled groan came from the lips pressed against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, rocking back, wanting to hear more of those melodic noises. "Have you," he paused, absorbing the feel of each slow thrust. "Decided what you like better?"   
  
Duo's arms tightened around him, but the pace didn't quicken, the purposeful, silken movement never breaking. "I think as long," his hand drifted down beneath their bodies, brushing over the violently growling stomach. "As you're involved," he slipped his fingers lower, feathering them over the abandoned arousal. "I don't think I can decide." he let out a soft sigh, as his hand started stroking with a slow measured beat.   
  
Each deliberate, steady movement brought them both closer, but the rate never once picked up from what it was. A careful, relentless pounding of flesh against flesh. It was infinitely erotic; Heero could feel each increment of the journey, each slide, drawn against his skin. It went perfectly with the matched building of energy that seemed to be coalescing within his groin and spreading out to every part of his body. He managed to pull his knees under himself, keeping his chest almost flat on the bed. The strangled gasps this action drew from both of them, only intensifying the height of their abandonment. Duo slipped both arms around him, holding them together, melding their bodies into one instrument whose grand design seemed to be pleasure. Carefully he tilted them back until they were in a semi-sitting position. His hips never losing the leisurely, driving movements, his hands coasting over the silken skin, before slipping down once more to wrap around Heero's erection   
  
A low string of syllables flew from Heero's mouth as he rocked back, then moved forward again, undecided as to where he wanted to be more, within hand or filled so deeply it almost brought him to tears. Duo finally made the choice for him, lifting him by the hips and plunging him down, biting his shoulder softly, licking along his damp neck. It felt so good, so profound, and so sweet. It built and built, never quite reaching the top, just ascending endlessly closer.   
  
Gasps and moans echoed in their ears, the noises of pleasure made by each of them. Lost words of love, endearments, softly chanted names. The sounds whispered across them, the low muted hum of their bodies communicating. At last, the feeling that had been banding together inside Heero began to reach a fever pitch, rising within him, slithering through his body and unwinding like a ribbon of pure rapture. His mouth opened, but only harsh breathing and a soft moan escaped, his body going rigid with release, his entire being seeming to expand and contract, bringing the universe along for the ride.   
  
"Heero...aaahh...love..." A soft sob against his shoulder, and Duo pulled him closer, wrapping his arms firmly around him, unable to let go, his entire world spiraling down into a pinpoint then rushing through his mind, blanking it of all thought, only able to experience the sensations that coursed through him.   
  
They slowly bowed forward, relaxing gradually, melted against one another. A growl tore through the room, and Heero chuckled.   
  
"Kitchen?" Duo asked   
  
"Mhm. Though I feel full, apparently my stomach thinks it's empty."   
  
"Would you like me to try and talk some sense into it?" Duo gasped as the body below his began quivering with laughter. "Ooohh... don't laugh Heero or you'll never... uhhnn... eat again."   
  
"Is that a promise?" Heero began chuckling again, shifting against the bed and pushing back. Then his stomach roared, and he collapsed, laughing into the pillow. He raised one hand limply, twirling his fingers. "Food!" Then one finger pointed towards the doorway before the hand settled lifelessly onto the covers.   
  
\+   
  
"Ok, guess what this one is."   
  
Heero's face squinched up, and one eye popped open while he chewed judiciously.   
  
"Duo, Tell me that wasn't what was in the tinfoil all the way at the back of the fridge."   
  
Duo shoved the tinfoil out of sight, trying to hide the action behind his back. "That wasn't it." He beamed as innocently as he could.   
  
"Oh, good."   
  
"Next?"   
  
"Go for it."   
  
Duo turned and peered into the refrigerator, rifling through it, muttering and shifting things aside. "Your eyes are closed, right?" He asked over his shoulder without turning around.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ok, open your mouth."   
  
Heero did, smiling when he felt the small round object hit his tongue. He rolled it around then bit into and nearly choked. "A cherry tomato?"   
  
"Yeah, what did you think it was?"   
  
Heero blushed slightly. "A grape."   
  
"Ooh, that explains the look on your face when you bit it."   
  
"What look?" He opened one eye.   
  
"The one where your face gets this pinched look, and you sort of look like you just tasted something completely not at all like you expected." Duo grinned at him and held up a grape. "You were getting this next."   
  
"Have I told you lately that you're evil?"   
  
"Um, no?"   
  
"Then maybe it's time I did, you're evil Duo, very evil. Now, find me some more food?" Heero asked pleadingly, then opened both eyes for a moment and admired the view as Duo turned to search the fridge again. They'd thrown on whatever had been handy when they'd come downstairs, and Duo had wound up in only a t-shirt. It lifted up a bit now as he bent to peer on a low shelf. Heero smirked and slid a hand down one perfect globe, squeezing it gently.   
  
"Hey!" Duo whirled around and pinned him with a mock glare. "I thought you were hungry?"   
  
"I am."   
  
"For food." Duo said, crossing his arms, and leaning his weight on one hip.   
  
"Yes, for food."   
  
"Hm." He made the mistake of turning around again.   
  
"Do you think you could be considered a food?" Heero asked, wrapping his arms securely around the longhaired boy while nuzzling the slim neck.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Would you like to be?"   
  
They both grinned, though neither could see the other's face.   
  
\+   
  
The bathroom had been cleaned up from the night before. All signs of the drunken revelry now mopped up, as well as a certain plate of hors d'oeuvres, which had been hoovered up by Zero. Duo stood in front of the sink, vainly trying to get his hair on top of his head. Heero was quite impressed when he actually managed it.   
  
"Interesting." Was all the dark haired boy said, eyes roaming the perfect features that lay revealed.   
  
"I really feel like I need a shower," Duo paused and looked vaguely uncomfortable for a moment. "I think it was the grapes." He said finally, blushing to the roots of his hair.   
  
"I enjoyed the grapes thoroughly, I don't see what could have bothered you about them." The sparkle in Heero's eyes seemed to dance merrily for a moment. A decidedly self-satisfied smirk crawling over his face, as he continued to merely gaze at Duo.   
  
"I can't believe you..." Duo stopped and once again seemed to get a glazed look in his eyes. "I'll never look at grapes the same way again." He said finally, still flushing a rosy red.   
  
"I didn't know you could see them..."   
  
"Heero!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I still can't believe you...used them like that."   
  
Heero grinned.   
  
\+   
  
The water was sluicing down one naked leg. Heero slid his glance up that long, slim leg, dwelling on the sharp angle of a knee, the smooth curve of thigh. Duo swayed to one side, and to Heero's great enjoyment, dropped the soap. It was a day that seemed to be turning into one of those days that Heero never thought he could have. Wonderful. It couldn't be described any other way.   
  
He laid a hand on the pert rear end that stuck up as Duo bent to retrieve the elusive soap. Gliding his fingers across the wet contours, Heero moved forward and pressed against the willing body. In a few seconds he had the lithe boy pinned against the wall, arms spread above, chest nearly flat against the wet tiles. Water rained against them as they tried to reach yet another height of ecstasy.   
  
It wasn't like the joining they'd shared earlier; there were no tender words this time, only loud moans that grew steadily louder with each thrust, echoing and bouncing off the slick tiled walls.   
  
Rivulets of steam and water drew steady trails down their heated skin. The pitch of Duo's hoarse shouts growing louder and more intense, matching the glow that was lighting up his very soul. All he seemed able to do was arch further back and press forward, a body made of sensation, each touch, thrust, lick, and caress sliding over and through his skin, catching every nerve ending he had and making it thrum with sensual overload. And he thought the grapes had been an interesting exploration of what could be done with two overheated bodies and the various crevices they contained.   
  
But the relentless pounding of Heero within him, the soft gasps in his ear, the hands that wandered over his skin, igniting it. This was a sensation to die for, or live for. He wondered, as the feelings within began a familiar building pattern, whether a person could die from pleasure. And as the feelings gathered, rolling with all the weight of a cannonball through his body, knocking down every defense within him, all the myriad of thoughts that his head contained. He realized that pleasure was meant to be lived for, and shared.   
  
\+   
  
"How do you know what you know about sex?" Duo lay on the bed, stretched out and feeling so relaxed he didn't think he would ever be capable of standing again. The muscles in his body felt tranquil, lazy, designed only for sinuous, fluid movement. Heero felt much in the same way. His legs were piled on top of Duo's, arms wrapped snuggly around the slim waist. He felt, that he wasn't capable of letting go of the warm body, ever. He smiled dreamily into the amethyst eyes that watched him. "Books, and a few real life experiences."   
  
"Real life...so you've done this with other people?" and despite himself, Duo felt a flash of jealousy. He didn't like the idea that someone else might of enjoyed the boy next to him, explored, and loved. It bothered him intensely.   
  
"Some of it, I've never loved someone before though. And I think it makes all the difference in the world when there's love involved. Because," He paused, caressing the smooth skin. "I think with love, there's a feeling that's not just physical, it's almost as if, as if I can feel the emotions inside you." he paused again, looking puzzled. "It's never felt like that before, nothing has."   
  
"And what feels so different?" Duo buried his face against Heero's neck, breathing in deeply of the familiar scent.   
  
"You, everything about you. I care about everything you feel with me. I want you to enjoy everytime I touch you. I've never cared before, not really. I just took whatever I could get."   
  
"What did you get?" The soft question was muffled against Heero's shoulder.   
  
"I got, nothing. I received a physical pleasure. But do you know, I think if there's no love, it's like you're missing this great big part of what sex is all about. Because it's not just about getting off, or climaxing. It's about wanting to share a piece of your mind at the same time you share your body."   
  
"Sort of like, mind reading through physical touch?" Duo shook his head and curled tighter against the warmth of Heero's body. "Does that make any sense?"   
  
"In a weird way? Yeah." Heero grinned, rolling over, careful not to tangle their legs further together then they already were. "With you, I get everything I've never gotten before." He leaned down and kissed the lips that seemed to be pouting just a bit. "It's like everything I feel is reflected in you, and everything you feel I feel too."   
  
"Are you a poet now?" Duo could already feel the heat starting to simmer within him once more, like a tide rising to crest and crash against the beach of his sanity.   
  
"No, I just think I'm in love." Heero's hands were moving of their own volition, stroking, teasing, receiving. "And people in love are allowed to behave differently, say things they wouldn't normally say, and," He let his mouth cruise over the soft lips again. "They're allowed to have a libido that doesn't stop for a moment."   
  
"Not even for a single moment?" Duo's legs wrapped around the narrow hips, drawing the dark haired boy closer and tighter against himself.   
  
"Mmmm..." more kisses sprinkled down to fall on skin that seemed to be heating itself from within. "Never, this kind of love never stops."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by Clary Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_"I hear sounds_  
 _of lovers_  
 _barrel organs,_  
 _mothers_  
 _I would like_  
 _to take you_  
 _down there just_  
 _to make you_  
 _mine in a_  
 _merry-go-round"_   
\- Cardigans, Carnival   
  
Duo Maxwell is in love. Or so all his friends and relatives say. It's the way he looks at the world, the smile that never leaves his face. The way he bounces when he walks down Main Street. But most of all, it's because they're right.   
  
Every year the small town of Retrind has a fair. They do it for the reasons most small towns do, to celebrate life. Main Street closes down and the various shops build booths or set up tables up and down the street. A carnival comes to town with a Ferris wheel and games of chance and skill. And every year the whole clan of Peacecrafts and Khushrenadas go and wreak merry havoc.   
  
This year, there are few more in the group, but they only seem to add to the fun.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
Duo looked up from the little girl's face he'd been painting and grinned. A tiger, a phoenix, and Heero stood looking down at him.   
  
"Cotton candy?" The tiger offered.   
  
"Thanks Hilde. Give me a minute, I have to finish this dragon." He carefully painted a few more golden scales onto the tiny face, then blew on them, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Alright my dragon, you're all done."   
  
"Thanks Duo!" She jumped off the stool and ran to a woman standing a few feet away.   
  
"So where's everyone else?" Duo asked, cleaning his brushes and putting the lids back on the face paints.   
  
"Mil's over with Treize trying to win things." Quatre said, idly sipping his water and glancing about.   
  
"Sasha and Stefan are over on the Ferris wheel." Hilde tore off a chunk of fluffy pink cotton candy and shoved it into Duo's mouth.   
  
He let it melt on his tongue for a moment.   
  
"Rel and Dorothy are following Treize and Mil around, last I noticed they'd managed to win more." Heero took a piece of cotton candy from Hilde.   
  
"So when can you stop face painting and come with us?" Hilde asked, bouncing and trying to swat Heero's hand away from what was left of her treat.   
  
"You can go now lad, I'll mind the stall for a bit." All four teenagers jumped as Mr. Mac appeared seemingly out of thin air.   
  
"Going to open the fortune telling booth now Mr. Mac?" Duo asked, starting to put the paints and brushes away.   
  
"Of course, it's about time for it. And I've got a fortune for you already."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"You'll be having a good time today, don't be afraid of heights."   
  
"That sounded like one of the more real fortunes I've heard." Duo started to laugh. He turned to the other three, and gestured down the street. "Where to first?"   
  
"More cotton candy." Hilde said firmly, glaring at Heero as he snagged the last bit.   
  
"Deal. Then I want to go find the dunking booth." Duo said, glancing sidelong at the dark haired boy.   
  
"Don't look at me. Besides, you haven't seen Mil lately have you?" Heero started to chuckle. "Let's just say, that's another game Relena and Dorothy beat them at."   
  
\+   
  
"I think I'll name her Goldy." Mil grinned, and jiggled the plastic bag gently.   
  
"Goldy?" Treize stared at him in astonishment. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."   
  
"My goldfish, I won it, I get to name it." The blond man smiled rather smugly.   
  
"Ok, Goldy it is. Now," Treize leaned closer and peered into the bag at the little goldfish. "How do you know it's a she?"   
  
Milliard raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Well I'm not telling you if you don't know."   
  
"Alright, in that case..." Treize glanced up and down the isle of stalls they stood in. "Wait right here." He held up a hand in a stay gesture and walked quickly back the way they'd come.   
  
Mil looked after him with a puzzled expression, but obeyed the peremptory command and admired his goldfish in the sunlight.   
  
A few minutes later, a large, red, gooey apple was shoved under his nose. Automatically he leaned over to take a bite, and the apple jerked just out of reach. He looked up and glared at his smiling lover. "Tease."   
  
"Tell me how you know it's a she."   
  
Mil looked at the candied apple, then looked at the grinning man. He did it again just in case things had changed, they hadn't. "Alright, give me a bite and I'll tell you."   
  
"Can I trust you?" Treize dangled the apple from its stick and waved it in front of the hungry, ice blue eyes.   
  
Milliard smiled like the proverbial cat that's just seen the steak on the counter, and the way to get to it. "Of course." He said, never taking his eyes off the ruby colored fruit. He took a large bite as soon as it came close enough and chewed happily for a moment.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Oh, that." He shrugged and tried to look innocent. "It looks like a she, don't you think?"   
  
Treize stared at him for a moment, then he shook his head and started eating the rest of the apple, carefully ignoring all the pleading looks he received from Milliard.   
  
\+   
  
Relena was getting tired of carrying around the large pink teddy bear. She admitted to herself that she liked the color, and she always did have a thing for teddy bears. What bothered her was that she was stuck lugging the giant thing around for the rest of the afternoon. She sighed and hitched it onto her hip, trying to juggle a bag of popcorn and a soda in her other hand. Then she had an idea. "Dorothy?" She said in the sweetest voice she could manage, years of private school and strict lessons coming to her rescue".   
  
"Yes?" The blond girl turned from where she'd been admiring a large mirror with a sword painted down one side of it.   
  
"I was thinking."   
  
"Always a dangerous habit."   
  
"Yes, well, I was doing it anyway. And I wondered."   
  
"That's another dangerous thing to do you know."   
  
"I know that too. But do you think, that is..." Relena batted her eyelashes and snuggled her head against the large teddy. "Do you think you would like this teddy bear? I've got so many already, maybe you could have this one?" She smiled, putting as much innocence and tragic despair as she could into it.   
  
"You don't want to lug it around anymore, do you?" Dorothy gave her a penetrating stare, then grinned. "That's ok, I have a plan."   
  
"Oh good, I think if I have to carry this thing for another ten minutes I'll be forced to drown it in the bay."   
  
"I always knew you loved me."   
  
"What? I do. I just want to pawn this thing off on some poor unsuspecting relative."   
  
"Easy."   
  
They paused in their slow saunter down the street and looked at each other.   
  
"You know..." Dorothy started to say.   
  
"Quatre is partial to teddy bears isn't he?" Relena interrupted, grinning at the thought.   
  
"He's such a nice boy."   
  
"And so very giving."   
  
"He should get something in return, don't you think?"   
  
They beamed at each other.   
  
\+   
  
"One foot long please." Duo rubbed his growling stomach and smiled at Heero. "You can only get hotdogs like these at the fair. I swear they never taste the same from anywhere else." He grabbed up the hotdog the vendor set down on the counter, and began loading various condiments onto it from the bank of plastic containers that sat nearby.   
  
Heero watched in utter fascination. Then his jaw dropped as the boy with the braid managed to shove nearly the whole length of the thing into his mouth. "Duo?" He choked, staring in sheer amazement.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes in ecstasy, continuing to chew, then swallowed and smiled, licking a bit of mustard from one corner of his mouth. "Yeah?"   
  
The dark haired boy shook his head and then a slow smile crept across his features. He glanced at the partially demolished hotdog, then at Duo's mouth. His smile widened slightly. "Tell me, do you think..."   
  
Duo cocked his head to one side, absently continuing to munch on the end of the hotdog.   
  
Heero swallowed and went on bravely. "Do you think..."   
  
"Hey guys! There you are, bumper cars are next you know." Hilde ran up to them dragging a blushing Quatre behind her. The blond boy seemed to be carrying a large pink teddy bear.   
  
"Bumper cars? Great, just let me finish this snack." Duo wolfed down the tail end of the hotdog and glanced at Quatre. "Hey Kat, didn't think you went for pink teddies."   
  
Quatre flushed even redder and tried to hide the pink monstrosity behind his back. The problem was that it seemed to be almost as big as he was, and his arms were positively aching from lugging it around. Suddenly a little light seemed to go on in his brain and he smiled sweetly at the braided boy. "It's not really, but it would go great in your room." He looked at Duo hopefully.   
  
"Nice try Kat, pull the other one its got bells on it." Duo grinned and swished his braid from side to side in a thoughtful manner. "You know, I bet Aunt Sasha could use a nice big, pink teddy bear..." He glanced meaningfully at the bear as Quatre tried unsuccessfully to hoist it up into a more comfortable position.   
  
"You think so?"   
  
"Oh yeah, she loves teddy bears, has a whole collection of them cluttering up Stefan's attic."   
  
"You don't suppose she might...?"   
  
Duo beamed at him and gestured down the street. "Last I saw her she was throwing darts and scaring the hell out of the vendor of that stall." He leant close and whispered sotto voce, "She doesn't have very good aim."   
  
\+   
  
"You see," Hilde said, turning and facing Quatre in line. "The thing you have to remember about bumper cars is that no one can actually get hurt."   
  
The blond winced at a particularly loud crashing sound. "Really?"   
  
"Mhm." She nodded and eyed the various cars in use. "Now I personally would go for that one over near the corner, see? With the kid in the blue shirt? That's a good car, that one."   
  
Quatre shuddered at the loud shriek of two cars bumping and banging into the rest and setting off a cacophony of sound. "Why's that exactly?"   
  
"Oh well, anyone can see it's the best of them." She nodded to herself, then grinned at the rather pale boy. "And it's got the best paint job, which is like the most important thing of all."   
  
Duo, who was standing behind Hilde, or in front of the line, depending on where you were standing, turned around and rolled his eyes at Quatre over the petite girl's shoulder. "I say the black one is the best."   
  
"Hmph." Hilde turned around to face him. "So you think you're good huh?"   
  
"No one can beat me at bumper cars." He said firmly, crossing his arms and sticking out a hip.   
  
Hilde mimicked him. "Oh yeah?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"We'll just see about that."   
  
\+   
  
"One large vanilla soft serve please." Hilde grinned up at the vendor, sending the boy around the edge of the window blushing furiously.   
  
She laughed softly to herself and turned around to beam at Duo. The vending boy came back around the corner holding a dripping cone piled so high with icecream it nearly fell off. "Pay the man Duo." She took the cone and licked delicately at the dripping bits of it.   
  
The vendor seemed to jerk himself out of a daze and managed to make change for Duo. Then the boy went back to staring at Hilde as she licked her way around the cone.   
  
Duo glanced from the boy to Hilde. He leaned across the counter and said under his breath. "She may be cute, but she's brutal at bumper cars."   
  
The boy seemed to perk up a bit. "I'm good at those too."   
  
Duo grinned. "Hilde? I think we found you're next challenger."   
  
The shorthaired girl grinned up at the boy behind the counter. "So, you think you're good huh?"   
  
\+   
  
Duo stood stock-still and stared up at the glowing Ferris wheel. "I... I can't."   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you really are afraid of heights?"   
  
Duo nodded miserably.   
  
"Hmm." Heero glanced around. "Stay here, I'll be right back."   
  
Duo bit his lip and watched as Heero went over and spoke to the man running the Ferris wheel. Then the dark haired boy slipped into the crowd and disappeared from sight. The lights surrounding the giant wheel kept drawing Duo's eyes, he smiled when he spotted Sasha and Stefan up in one of the gondola's waving at him.   
  
A hand slipped around his eyes from behind and Heero whispered into his ear. "Do you trust me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good." Heero pulled out a black square of cloth and folded it into a blindfold, then carefully tied it around Duo's eyes.   
  
"I feel silly."   
  
"Don't. You look beautiful." Heero leant close and whispered into his ear. "As always." He smiled when he felt the boy shiver slightly. "Now come on." He wrapped his hand around Duo's arm and gently guided him over to the line. Occasionally he'd murmur something into the boy's ear that would make him smile and blush, effectively helping him forget what they were about to do.   
  
When an open gondola finally came down in front of them, Heero felt Duo tense and try to edge backwards. "Trust me."   
  
He nodded and inched forward, Heero guiding him onto the seat. A few seconds later the Ferris wheel moved a little, and more people got on. Duo cringed as the gondola swayed slightly.   
  
Heero scooted closer to the shivering boy and put an arm around him, drawing his head down against his chest. "In ancient times the sky was worshiped." He said softly.   
  
Duo lifted his head slightly. "Oh?"   
  
"Mhm. The stars were giant gods that roamed the heavens, and the sun revolved around the earth."   
  
Duo relaxed a little, sliding his arms around the slim waist and nuzzling closer.   
  
"And in all this time, the sky is still the same. We see the same stars, the same sun, and the same moon." Heero went on, toying with the tip of the long braid and smiling when Duo didn't seem to notice they were moving.   
  
"Yeah, but we're not superstitious. Besides we've got science now." Duo rested his head against one warm shoulder.   
  
"Science can't take the mystery out of life. No matter how many years they go on looking, they'll never learn certain things."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Heero looked down at the blindfolded eyes, the soft lips that smiled at him. "Hmm." He leant down and gently kissed that seeming invitation. "Love?"   
  
"They might get around to explaining that." Duo said, reaching up and pulling the smirking boy down for another kiss.   
  
The Ferris wheel stopped at the top of the rise. And Heero carefully untied the blindfold, slipping it off while he continued kissing. He eased back and watched as the amethyst eyes opened slowly, then widened.   
  
"Look, you can see the bay." Heero pointed out at the glittering expanse of water, wrapping his arms firmly around the braided boy and pulling him tight against himself. Duo looked up at him and the world seemed to hold still for a long moment. Heero drowned in the deep star shrouded pools, his mind going blank as his dream came back to haunt him. He looked back over the bay, in the dark it looked like a desert of water, with the moon for a sun. Like the world had turned inside out. "Maybe some superstitions are ok." He said softly.   
  
"Are there any that say it's bad luck to kiss on a Ferris wheel?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Good." And Duo glanced again over the water before pulling Heero down for more.   
  
The sky above painted with glossy stars and a fat moon smiled back at them, the wheel turning high into the night air, the lights and noise below a soft undercurrent of life.   
  
"I wonder," came a whisper in the darkness. "In all those stars, all those places, do you think we exist more than once?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"I hope we're together."   
  
"Always." Came the faint response. And the stars watched on.   
  
-The end-


End file.
